


Wrathchild

by Kenoma



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, not graphic violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoma/pseuds/Kenoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era stato un bambino di strada, un rifiuto della società, una vita senza futuro. Gli avevano promesso cose che non avrebbe mai potuto avere. Lui aveva cercato di prendersele lo stesso.<br/>Xanxus centric.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo I. Rifiuti

 

** Capitolo I. Rifiuti   
**

****  
  
  


 

_I was born into a scene of angriness and greed, dominance and persecution._  
 _My mother was a queen, my dad I've never seen, I was never meant to be._  
 _And now I spend my time looking all around,_  
 _For a man that's nowhere to be found._  
 _Until I find him I'm never gonna stop searching,_  
 _I'm gonna find my old man, gonna travel around._  
 _[Iron Maiden - Wrathchild]_

  
  
  
  
  
  
Era un luogo squallido, insignificante, un seminterrato costantemente buio e umido, con il pavimento di cemento e i muri scrostati e ammuffiti. Dalle finestre, strette e alte come quelle di una prigione, non entrava mai abbastanza luce e il sistema di riscaldamento, una vecchia stufa scassata, non produceva mai abbastanza calore per riscaldare le nottate invernali.  
Era quel genere di luogo che una tipica famiglia benestante usa per stiparci cumuli di roba inutile: biciclette arrugginite, giocattoli usati, giornali vecchi, alberi di natale impolverati, cianfrusaglie dimenticate da tutti.   
  
In parole povere: rifiuti.   
  
Nessuno avrebbe vissuto lì, nessuno, eppure c’era chi chiamava “casa” un posto come questo. Lo testimoniavano gli avanzi di cibo su un tavolo, i piatti impilati in un lavandino gocciolante, alcuni vestiti appesi in un angolo ad asciugare, ma soprattutto le coperte che si alzavano e si abbassavano al ritmo lento e regolare del respiro di un bambino addormentato su una branda.  
Nessuno avrebbe vissuto lì volontariamente, ma quella madre non aveva scelta e, anzi, benediceva la fortuna che con lei non era mai stata benevola, ma aveva avuto almeno la compiacenza di dare a lei e suo figlio un tetto sotto cui dormire, delle mura per separarli da quello schifo di mondo là fuori.  
Oltre a questo però non avevano mai avuto molto. Lei lavorava giorno e notte in una fabbrica e quel che guadagnava, ovviamente in nero, non bastava neanche a pagare l’affitto di quel tugurio e a comprare da mangiare per entrambi. Ma non si lamentava. Come avrebbe potuto? L’unica cosa importante per lei era suo figlio e il lavoro non era poi così duro se lui andava a trovarla durante la sue brevissime pause.   
Era un bambino serio e silenzioso eppure anche senza fare niente di speciale riusciva sempre a farla sorridere, le bastava guardare i suoi occhi di un colore curioso, quasi vermiglio, per non sentirsi più sola e perduta come era stata un tempo. La sua nascita, per quanto inaspettata, per lei era stata una benedizione: la realtà è meno grigia quando la si affronta insieme, quando si possono condividere le proprie speranze con qualcuno, benché nel loro caso fossero solo sogni ad occhi aperti.  
Spesso quando era l’ora di andare a dormire madre e figlio si accoccolavano insieme fra le coperte, e allora lei, invece di raccontargli favole e narrargli di regni e cavalieri, lo abbracciava e parlava a lungo di come sarebbe stato il loro futuro. Perché quando senti di non averne uno, e lei lo sentiva, tutto quello che puoi fare è fingere di averlo e fingere che sia meraviglioso.   
Col tempo era diventata incredibilmente brava a creare speranze dal niente, così brava che un giorno non molto lontano cominciò a crederci sul serio anche lei.  
  
 _Un giorno sarà diverso, vedrai. Un giorno avremo tanti soldi e vivremo in una casa bella come quelle che si vedono in tv, con le finestre grandi e luminose e i pavimenti di marmo così lucidi che ti ci potrai specchiare dentro. E ci sarà anche un giardino pieno di alberi e altalene e altri giochi per bambini. Sarà bello, no?_  
  
Lui in quei momenti la guardava con occhi pieni di stupore, immaginando con la sua fantasia di bambino quello che le parole suggerivano, credeva a tutto quello che gli diceva e quando si addormentava contro la sua spalla non sognava altro che quel giorno e quella grande casa dove avrebbe vissuto insieme a sua madre. Allora sarebbero stati felici e contenti, come fanno i principi nelle favole che lei non gli raccontava, e forse, chissà, suo padre sarebbe stato con loro, dovunque egli fosse, chiunque egli fosse. Lei di certo non lo nominava mai.  
  
  


 

*****  


  
  
  
Ormai è mattino inoltrato e anche in quel buio seminterrato entra sufficiente luce da svegliare chi dorme e sogna. Il bambino si stropiccia gli occhi, si alza, mangia i resti della colazione che sua madre ha lasciato apposta per lui, rimette tutto in ordine ed esce di casa. Lei è già al lavoro da ore e lui andrà a trovarla come ogni mattina, ma non prima di fermarsi a racimolare qualche soldo davanti alla chiesa vicina alla fabbrica, perché i soldi non sono mai abbastanza.   
Quindi corre, perché è già tardi e perché il quartiere è pericoloso e lui lo sa bene perché lo ha visto con i suoi stessi occhi; corre così veloce che girando l’angolo urta qualcuno, ma non si ferma nemmeno a chiedere scusa, tanto sa che di rado la gente dà retta a bambini come lui.  
  
 _Ehi! Guarda dove vai!_  
 _Chi era?_  
 _Oh, nessuno. Il figlio della puttana._  
  
Eppure sua madre non è una puttana. O almeno, non lo è più dal giorno in cui scoprì di aspettare un figlio. Quel giorno scappò dalla sua vecchia vita, cambiò quartiere, si trovò un tetto sulla testa e un lavoro rispettabile, per quanto sfiancante, sperando di cominciare da capo e che nessuno ricordasse il suo passato. Però le persone non dimenticano mai ciò che hai fatto quando lo ritengono una macchia e c’è ancora qualcuno che ogni tanto bussa alla sua porta nel cuore della notte, urlando oscenità con una voce strascicata da ubriaco, e allora lei deve alzarsi dal letto e coprire le orecchie del suo bambino, pregando che non senta, che non capisca; e soprattutto che in futuro non ricordi.  
Non vuole che il suo bambino rimanga per sempre il figlio della puttana.  
  
  
Intanto lui ha finito di correre ed è arrivato a destinazione: di fronte a lui ci sono i muri bianchi e scrostati della chiesa, rovinati dal tempo e dallo smog. Eppure oggi c’è qualcosa di diverso dal solito: una lunga auto nera, lucida e lussuosa è parcheggiata davanti, un genere di macchina che non si vede mai da quelle parti.  
Lui ci passa accanto cercando in punta di piedi di sbirciare nei finestrini, curioso com’è, ma sono troppo alti e scuri perché si possa capire cosa c’è dentro, quindi va a sedersi come al solito sui gradini e resta lì, in attesa, aspettando che si faccia l’ora di pranzo e che i passanti si accorgano di lui: quando sono abbastanza gentili riesce a racimolare abbastanza spiccioli da guadagnarsi un “bravo” da sua madre, oltre al solito abbraccio, ma ciò capita più raramente di quanto entrambi vorrebbero.  
Sta guardando la strada con aria assente quando sente una voce allegra e squillante proprio accanto a lui.  
  
 _Ciao! Vuoi giocare?_  
  
Si gira. Accanto a lui ora c’è una bambina sorridente, dal viso pulito e dai bei vestiti, e il bambino capisce subito che deve essere sgattaiolata fuori dall’elegante vettura parcheggiata in attesa davanti alla chiesa. Quando le risponde con un “sì” lei tira fuori i suoi giocattoli: bei giocattoli costosi, animaletti di plastica dipinti a mano con colori sgargianti, ben diversi da quelli a cui è abituato lui.  
I due giocano a lungo, lei ride e scherza con voce argentina, lui è serio e parla poco, ma ogni tanto sorride, e quando sorride non sono poi così diversi, anche se lei ha un vestito pulito e fresco di negozio e lui un maglione sgualcito e troppo grande per la sua corporatura; quasi non sembra che solo uno di loro abbia un futuro brillante ad attenderlo.  
Mentre giocano la bambina gli spiega che suo padre è un uomo ricco e buono, un personaggio importante, e che ora si trova in chiesa per fare del bene, per dare i soldi ai poveri. È un “filantropo”, così dice, e anche se non sa cosa vuol dire pronuncia questa parola con orgoglio e il bambino pensa che anche a lui piacerebbe avere un padre di cui parlare con orgoglio.  
I due si sono ormai stancati degli animaletti dipinti e sono passati a giocare a rincorrersi quando il padre esce dalla Casa di Dio. È un signore alto e distinto, in giacca e cravatta, e non appena si accorge del bambino che insegue sua figlia la sua espressione si tinge di disgusto: lo afferra per una spalla e lo scosta bruscamente, allontanandolo dalla sua compagna di giochi.   
L’uomo è pronto a fare del bene se può dimostrarlo alla società che lo guarda e lo acclama, ma se nessuno lo guarda il bambino col maglione sgualcito è semplice feccia che non deve osare avvicinarsi a sua figlia, nemmeno per gioco; quando parla la sua voce è brusca e minacciosa.  
  
 _Leva le tue luride manacce da mia figlia, hai capito? Ora va a giocare da un'altra parte!_  
  
Il bambino non sa cosa dire, il vocione dell’uomo gli rimbomba nella testa, il suo sguardo sdegnoso lo squadra dall’alto in basso, facendolo sentire insignificante. Ha paura e vorrebbe andarsene, eppure resta fermo immobile, perché sua madre sa che lui l’aspetta lì e teme che se al suo arrivo non lo troverà si preoccuperà a morte; e poi, se non la incontra, dovrà aspettare fino a tarda sera per vederla.  
  
 _Sei sordo? Torna a giocare nella spazzatura da cui sei venuto, moccioso!_  
  
Ma prima che possa reagire in qualunque modo, o più probabilmente non reagire affatto, eccolo che lo sente: il peso caldo e familiare di una mano sulla sua spalla. Alza lo sguardo e sua madre è lì, con lo scialle sbrindellato e la fronte corrugata, che contrasta lo sguardo dell’uomo con tutta la calma e la dignità di una regina in trono.  
  
 _Come ti permetti di parlare così a mio figlio? Ti credi di essere tanto superiore solo perché hai un bel vestito, una bella macchina e soldi da regalare per sentirti la coscienza a posto? Ma sparisci tu, vecchio!_  
  
L’uomo la guarda a lungo, guarda il bambino, guarda sua figlia che vorrebbe soltanto tornare a giocare col suo nuovo amico, ma soprattutto guarda i fedeli che si avviano alla messa e lanciano occhiate curiose; vorrebbe dare una lezione a quella sfrontata vestita come una zingara, ma lui è un membro insigne della società e non può permettersi che la sua reputazione venga rovinata da un rifiuto dei sobborghi, quindi afferra anche lui la figlia per le spalle e la conduce via, mentre lei si volge indietro per vedere il suo compagno di giochi farsi sempre più piccolo e lontano, senza capire il perché di tutto questo.  
  
 _Promettimi una cosa._  
  
Quando la macchina si allontana sua madre è ancora immobile, con una mano sulla sua spalla e lo sguardo perso nel nulla. Quasi non si accorge, lei, delle lacrime che danzano sulle sue palpebre senza cadere, ma lui le vede fin troppo bene e bruciano più di quanto brucerebbero le sue.  
  
 _Promettimi che non ti farai più trattare così da nessuno._

*  


  
Il sole è appena tramontato e i colori dei sobborghi si spengono, appiattiti su una scala di grigi, quando madre e figlio possono finalmente dirigersi verso quel seminterrato che chiamano casa. Camminano fianco a fianco, mano nella mano, senza parlare, perché quando lei esce dalla fabbrica è troppo stanca perfino per pensare; ma a nessuno dei due importa di quel silenzio quando c’è la consapevolezza di non essere più soli in quel deserto.  
A quell’ora anche le strade dei sobborghi si sono già svuotate: le persone tornano a casa a consumare la loro magra cena prima che cominci la notte, che da quelle parti pare essere ancora più lunga e buia che nel resto della città.  
A madre e figlio sembra quasi di essere le ultime due persone sulla faccia della terra e in fondo non è una sensazione tanto spiacevole, quando si conosce il resto del mondo.   
Ma l’incantesimo si rompe fin troppo presto, a solo pochi metri dall’uscio di casa: al loro arrivo una sagoma scura si stacca dalla zona d’ombra dello stipite e avanza di qualche passo verso di loro.  
  
 _Eccoli qua, la puttana e il suo marmocchio._  
  
Lei sussulta immediatamente. Lui no, perché non ha mai visto quell’uomo prima d’ora. Se lo riconosce è solo per via della sua voce: quella voce sghignazzante e volgare, impastata dall’alcool, che per troppe notti ha sentito urlare cose orribili di cui solo in parte coglieva il significato.  
  
 _Lo sai, moccioso, cosa faceva la tua mammina prima che tu nascessi? Si vendeva per qualche spicciolo, te lo dico io. Le davi qualche soldo per accattarsi un pezzo di pane e non si faceva problemi. Mezza città s’è fatta, tua madre! Ora invece siccome ha un lavoro e uno straccio di topaia in cui vivere si crede di poter fare la schizzinosa!_  
  
Il bambino non si accorge della disperazione con cui la madre guarda l’uscio di casa, così vicino eppure così lontano, né del suono velato che esce dalle sue labbra, uno “scappa” appena sussurrato. No, lui guarda l’uomo che adesso si avvicina a loro, un passo dopo l’altro, con la lentezza e la sicumera di un gatto che gioca con la sua preda, lo sguardo fisso su sua madre.  
  
 _Ridicolo, no? Però una puttana sotto sotto resta sempre una puttana. Ha solo bisogno di qualcuno che glielo ricordi!_  
  
È veloce, l’uomo: con uno scatto lo afferra per il braccio e lo trascina lontano dalla madre, quasi sollevandolo da terra. È la donna il suo obbiettivo e quel moscerino non gli sarà d’intralcio; anzi, può anche assistere allo spettacolo, se proprio insiste!   
Il bambino però non demorde: proprio quel giorno ha promesso a sua madre che non si sarebbe fatto più trattare così da nessuno, che non avrebbe dato retta a nessuno, che non si sarebbe fatto comandare da nessuno; ed è con il ricordo di quelle parole stampato in testa che tenta di frapporsi fra l'uomo e la donna.  
  
 _E levati di mezzo!_  
  
Il colpo che gli arriva, appena al di sotto dell'orecchio, è forte, troppo forte per essere diretto a un bambino: il dolore esplode come un petardo, e senza saper bene come si ritrova per terra, in mezzo a un cumulo di rifiuti, con la coscienza che vacilla pericolosamente sull'orlo dell'oblio. L'urlo di orrore della madre gli arriva ovattato, come in un sogno, ma è abbastanza forte da riportargli la mente a fuoco e fargli riaprire gli occhi. Quando si tira su a sedere i loro sguardi si incrociano, ma solo per un attimo, perché l'attenzione della madre si sposta quasi subito sul suo assalitore.  
  
 _Come osi!? È solo un bambino! Il mio bambino!_  
  
Mentre grida queste parole l'espressione nei suoi occhi cambia in un battito di ciglia: non più paura né orrore, ma solo rabbia, rabbia, rabbia. Rabbia per l'ingiustizia che ha visto subire, rabbia per la consapevolezza che non sarà l'ultima che suo figlio dovrà sopportare, una rabbia feroce e disperata che la trasfigura, facendola sembrare completamente folle.  
Il bambino non ha mai visto tanta furia negli occhi di sua madre. Sembra quasi un'altra persona quella donna che ora, invece di scappare, si lancia contro l'uomo che ha osato alzare le mani su suo figlio, lo attacca a calci pugni e morsi, colpendo alla cieca, in preda a un impeto incontrollabile.  
  
 _Questa è pazza, è tutta pazza!_  
  
L'uomo dapprima cerca di allontanarla, ma la donna non glielo permette, lei vuole solo fargli più male che può, così lui reagisce; in breve i due prendono a spingersi e a strattonarsi mentre il bambino li guarda con spavento, impotente di fronte alla crudeltà degli adulti.  
È fermo e immobile come una statua: guarda sua madre che lotta furiosamente senza pensare a se stessa, guarda l'uomo che dopo qualche tempo comincia ad avere la meglio, vede la mano nodosa dell'uomo affondare nei capelli lunghi della madre, sente il rumore dello strappo e il grido soffocato di lei, sente il tonfo che fa la sua schiena quando l'uomo la spinge contro il muro.  
Lui è fermo e immobile e solo il suo sguardo tradisce quello che sta avvenendo dentro di lui, solo gli occhi fiammeggianti rivelano quello che sente.  
È una strana sensazione, che sale in lui come l'alta marea, un sentimento particolare che non ha mai conosciuto ma che ora lo riempie a ondate, ardente e impetuoso come un fuoco che lo divora dall'interno, come se non esistesse nient'altro a mondo, come se non potesse provare altro che questo, come se lui non fosse nient'altro che questo.  
Odio.  
  
 _Lasciala stare!!_  
  
Nemmeno si accorge di aver gridato, il bambino. Accade tutto in pochi istanti fugaci: un momento è lì, a guardare impotente l'uomo che fa del male a sua madre, e un istante dopo è nel bel mezzo della mischia, anche lui pronto a mordere e picchiare e scalciare. Accade tutto così in fretta che in seguito non riuscirà mai a ricordare esattamente cosa è successo, eppure c'è qualcosa che il bambino ormai diventato adulto serberà come un ricordo eccezionalmente vivido: il grido di spavento e dolore dell'uomo e l'acre tanfo di carne bruciata che si leva nell'aria.  
Gli attimi che seguono sono ancora più confusi: il bambino si sente sollevare di peso, sente le braccia di sua madre serrate attorno alla vita, e mentre lei corre via, portandolo con se, tutto quello che riesce a vedere è l'uomo che si contorce per terra, in preda agli spasmi. E poi strade, strade, strade... strade che si succedono tutte uguali come in un labirinto, finché le grida sono fioche e lontane, finché la città non inghiotte entrambi.  
  
Quando finalmente si fermano sua madre si inginocchia di fronte a lui, gli afferra le spalle, lo guarda dritto negli occhi. Lui teme che stia per sgridarlo severamente, perché anche se non sa come ha fatto sa di essere stato lui a ferire l'uomo, ma quando la osserva meglio capisce che non è così: nel suo sguardo non c'è rimprovero ma solo una nota di ansia e tensione e una luce che sa tanto di follia.  
  
 _Quello che hai fatto prima... puoi farmelo rivedere?_  
  
Lui esita, non capisce cosa ci sia di così eclatante da meritarsi tanta attenzione solenne: per quanto si ricorda è una cosa che ha sempre saputo fare senza difficoltà. Anzi, visto che non conosce nessun altro in grado di farlo ne ha quasi timore, quasi teme che sia una cosa di cui vergognarsi. Eppure obbedisce diligentemente alla richiesta e in un attimo, una piccola scarica di rabbia, la fiamma è di nuovo al suo posto nel palmo della sua mano, danzante come un fuoco fatuo arancione, e la sua luce vacillante illumina gli occhi di sua madre e il suo viso deformato da una gioia selvaggia.  
  


 

*****  


  
  
Nei giorni successivi il bambino intuisce subito che c'è qualcosa di strano: non perché sua madre abbia ripreso a parlare da sola molto spesso, no, quello l'ha sempre fatto di tanto in tanto, in mancanza di altri interlocutori, ma perché per la prima volta ha nominato suo padre. Anzi, ha preso a parlarne addirittura in continuazione, dice che presto lo vedrà, insieme a un sacco di cose strane del cui significato ha solo una vaga idea: parole come "erede" e "mafia".   
  
 _Siamo vicini a raggiungere il nostro sogno, sai? Preso sarai una persona importante e rispettata, potrai avere tutto ciò che desideri e nessuno oserà mancarti di rispetto come hanno fatto quegli uomini, nessuno. Ogni tua parola sarà legge, sarai adorato da tutti come meriti. Sarai felice._  
  
 _E tu, mamma?_  
  
 _Anche io sarò felice..._  
  
Il bambino è stupito da tutti questi discorsi, ma capisce la portata della novità solo la mattina in cui sua madre lo sveglia e lo aiuta a infilarsi vestiti che non ha mai usato: una camicia, una giacca e dei pantaloni nuovi di zecca. Le chiede cosa sta succedendo, come mai per la prima volta ha dei vestiti così belli, ma lei non risponde: lo prende per mano e lo porta in città.  


 

*  


  
Fa freddo, quel giorno, un freddo gelido che copre ogni cosa di brina e condensa il respiro in nuvole bianche di vapore. Il bambino non capisce perché sua madre abbia scelto di fermarsi proprio lì, in un vicolo disperso dei sobborghi dove non passa nessuno e dove non guadagneranno uno straccio di soldo.  
È allora che lo vede per la prima volta.  
È un uomo già un po' anziano, dai capelli grigi e dai folti baffi brizzolati; i suoi occhi sono gentili e un po' tristi, come di chi si sia ritrovato a compiere scelte difficili, e quando il suo sguardo buono si posa sul bambino, mentre sua madre parla, sembra ancora più malinconico.  
  
Suo padre.  
  
Quando sua madre gli dà un colpetto sulla spalla, guardandolo con aria incoraggiante, lui sa esattamente cosa fare: la fiamma che solo lui sa creare ha un bel colore, in quel giorno grigio, e la sua luce illumina il vicolo buio e gli occhi di quell'uomo di un caldo calore arancione; ma nel suo sguardo non c'è la gioia selvaggia di sua madre, solo sorpresa e forse un po' di commozione.  
L'uomo si inginocchia davanti a lui e lo avvolge nella sua sciarpa. È calda e piacevole, sa di casa.  


 

_Non mi sbaglio, tu sei mio figlio._  


*  


  
La donna non piange quando lo portano via né quando lui si volta a guardarla con i suoi grandi occhi confusi perché non riesce a capire come mai lei non lo segue. Non piange quando uno degli uomini la prende gentilmente ma fermamente per un braccio, invitandola ad allontanarsi e ad uscire silenziosamente dalla scena. Non piange quando suo figlio la chiama per quella che sa essere l'ultima volta, prima che lei sparisca inghiottita dalla città.  
  
Fa freddo quel giorno, un freddo gelido, e lei è di nuovo sola e perduta, ma quando finalmente le lacrime cominciano a rigarle le guance se le asciuga subito, perché non vuole essere triste, non deve, non ora che i suoi sogni si stanno realizzando.  
Lei non ha futuro, non lo ha mai avuto, ma almeno ha dato a suo figlio un nome che da solo è garanzia di rivalsa, di riscatto, di una nuova vita. Un nome che la gente ricorderà, un nome che sarà amato e temuto da tutti.  
  
  
 _Xanxus._  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

 

Capitolo II. Padre   


  
  
  
  
La sua nuova casa era proprio come l'aveva sempre immaginata nei suoi sogni. Grande, imponente, un vero e proprio castello dai muri grigi e antichi ricoperti d'edera, dalle finestre ampie e luminose, con un giardino immenso e mura altissime per separarla dalla desolazione della città. Solo una cosa mancava, lasciando un vuoto che difficilmente la sua vita avrebbe potuto colmare: sua madre.  
Eppure, mentre varcava per la prima volta la porta della sua nuova dimora, la meraviglia fu abbastanza forte da attutire il senso di solitudine che continuava a farsi sentire, per lui inspiegabilmente, ora che aveva acquisito un padre. Fu proprio lui a condurlo nei suoi primi passi in quel vecchio maniero, tenendogli una mano sulla spalla, come a proteggerlo dagli sguardi sorpresi delle persone che si affaccendavano senza posa fra quelle mura.  
C'erano un sacco di persone in quel luogo e Xanxus ricorda ancora bene quei volti che lo guardavano con stupore e curiosità, chiedendosi chi fosse quello straccione che Timoteo Vongola trattava con tanta premura. Fu solo dopo che si sparse la notizia che il bambino sarebbe stato adottato che quegli sguardi si trasformarono in sgomento: sgomento perché proprio lui, l'irreprensibile Vongola Nono, aveva condotto in casa sua il figlio bastardo avuto, così si vociferava, da una qualsiasi prostituta del borgo. Ma almeno per il primo giorno gli sguardi rimasero di innocente curiosità.  
   
La prima cosa che Timoteo fece in qualità di padre fu affidare il bambino alla servitù: era chiaro che prima di affrontare tutte quelle novità avrebbe avuto bisogno di un buon pasto e magari anche di un bagno caldo. Si rammaricò di doversi separare da lui così presto, ma non aveva tempo di occuparsi personalmente di queste cose: lui era il Boss della famiglia mafiosa più importante d'Italia e aveva delle responsabilità che lo chiamavano altrove in ogni momento della giornata, quindi almeno per il momento il bambino avrebbe dovuto cavarsela da solo. Era convinto che per occuparsi di suo figlio ci sarebbe sempre stato tempo più tardi.  
Fu questo il primo errore di Vongola Nono.

 

*  


  
Erano passate solo poche ore dal suo arrivo e Xanxus se ne stava appoggiato sul davanzale di una finestra, il mento posato sulle braccia incrociate, sbirciando l'esterno della villa. C'erano degli uomini che a intervalli regolari facevano la ronda nel giardino e lui aveva notato con un una punta di stupore che tutti, senza eccezione, erano armati. Aveva guardato con grande curiosità i mitra d'ordinanza appesi alle loro cinture, chiedendosi che genere di famiglia avesse bisogno di una guardia armata ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro. Capi di stato, politici, o forse principi?  
Di certo non si trattava di una famiglia qualsiasi, ma questo l'aveva capito subito, non appena aveva messo piede in quella grande casa che pareva trasudare potere e ricchezza dalle sue stesse mura.  
Dopo che quell'uomo, suo padre, se n'era andato richiamato da un altro uomo dall'espressione seria e grave, una giovane donna di servizio era stata incaricata di portarlo in quella che sarebbe stata la sua camera da letto. La donna gli aveva portato da mangiare, cibi squisiti che non aveva mai assaggiato prima, l'aveva aiutato a farsi un bel bagno caldo, e poi se n'era andata, lasciando il posto a un vecchio sarto che aveva preso le sue misure senza mai smettere di vociare su quanto fosse magro e sciupato.  
A Xanxus sembrava inaudito che degli sconosciuti si occupassero con tanto zelo di uno straccione come lui e, non appena la cameriera tornò a vedere se avesse bisogno di altro, la sua curiosità vinse l’istintivo silenzio, facendogli chiedere il perché.  
–È un ordine di Don Timoteo– rispose questa, sorridendo gentilmente –Mi ha chiesto personalmente di occuparmi di te e di esaudire ogni tua richiesta come se fosse sua–.  
Il bambino la guardò con tanto d’occhi.   
–Ogni mia richiesta?–.  
–Certo, ogni tua richiesta–.  
Nei giorni a venire Xanxus sentì spesso questa cantilena, ripetuta come un eco da volti sconosciuti, volti di adulti, seguita da un sorriso cortese che avrebbe dovuto farlo sentire a suo agio, che avrebbe dovuto fargli dimenticare tutte le privazioni subite nei suoi primi anni di vita.  
    
 _Ordini, signorino?_  
  
 _Puoi avere tutto quello che vuoi._  
  
 _Basta chiedere._  
  
Xanxus non ci mise molto a ricacciare in qualche remota parte del suo animo il ricordo delle sue umili origini, della miseria, della paura. In fondo era proprio come aveva detto sua madre: un giorno avrebbe avuto tutto ciò che desiderava e sarebbe stato amato da tutti. Quel giorno era arrivato. Timoteo non mancava di ricordarglielo, sorridendo nel vedere come quel bambino di strada assumesse via via i modi e il contegno di un Vongola.  
Era convinto di avergli fatto del bene, di averlo sottratto all’inferno di una vita stentata. La sua felicità valeva bene una piccola bugia.  
  
 _È loro dovere obbedire ai tuoi ordini. Sei o non sei mio figlio?_  
  
Quella nuova realtà lo sommerse con la sua ridda di nomi, voci e volti sconosciuti, con una sarabanda di novità, lussi e suadenti promesse. Il fascino della sua nuova vita lo catturò e lo fagocitò in un attimo, lui che per anni aveva conosciuto solo il familiare guscio in cui era cresciuto e in cui esistevano solo lui e sua madre.   
Era solo questione di tempo prima che si dimenticasse anche di lei.  
   


 

*  


  
  
–E così questo marmocchio è figlio tuo?–  
A parlare era stato un giovane alto, dai capelli di un bizzarro colore biondo platino e gli occhi a mandorla, che lo studiava con grande curiosità ma anche con una benevolenza che Xanxus non aveva ancora incontrato in nessuno, escluso suo padre, da quando era arrivato lì. Quello che lo colpì di più però era il suo accento: era diverso da qualsiasi cosa avesse mai sentito prima e aveva uno strano modo vibrante di pronunciare la lettera r. Era piuttosto buffo,  a dire il vero, e forse avrebbe anche riso se solo fosse stato il tipo.  
–Sì, Iemitsu, è mio figlio–.  
L'uomo si fidava ciecamente di Timoteo e non ritenne che fosse necessario fare altre domande prima di accettare questa novità, senza sapere che l'altro gli aveva mentito, probabilmente per la prima volta. Si chinò per essere all’altezza del bambino e gli diede il benvenuto con un sorriso caloroso.  
–Come ti chiami?–  
Il bambino si sentiva a disagio a essere fissato così da vicino da un estraneo, quindi andò ad afferrare istintivamente una gamba dei pantaloni di Timoteo, come per prendere un po' della sua sicurezza. Ma benché sentisse il desiderio di indietreggiare, per sottrarsi alla sua vista, si costrinse a rimanere fermo e sostenere lo sguardo limpido dell'adulto con decisione.  
–Xanxus–.  
–Piacere di conoscerti, Xanxus. Io mi chiamo Iemitsu e sono un amico di tuo padre–. Iemitsu sorrise e fece per accarezzargli amichevolmente la testa, ma questi si ritrasse istintivamente: non si fidava a farsi toccare da un estraneo, che fosse amico di suo padre o meno.  
–Oh oh, è timido!–. L'uomo non si scompose troppo a causa di quel gesto, ma si limitò a spostare lo sguardo da quel bambino un po' ombroso al Nono, ridendo con un lieve imbarazzo. –Sai, non ti somiglia molto. Immagino che abbia preso tutto dalla madre...–.  
Timoteo captò benissimo la domanda sottintesa in quella frase che apparentemente era di un'ingenuità disarmante. Era chiaro che Iemitsu si aspettasse di ricevere più informazioni su quella donna e su suo figlio, ma il Nono decise di tacere, benché il pensiero di nascondere un segreto al suo Consigliere Esterno gli facesse sentire una morsa allo stomaco. Eppure, per quanto ciò gli costasse, non poteva fare altrimenti: aveva già deciso che nessuno avrebbe dovuto sapere la verità, sapere che prima di quel giorno d'inverno non aveva mai visto quella donna dallo scialle sbrindellato e dallo sguardo malinconico, e che il bambino che aveva scelto di amare come sangue del suo sangue era per lui un perfetto sconosciuto. Lo faceva per il suo bene, per non farlo sentire un estraneo.   
–Le somiglia moltissimo in effetti. Stessi occhi–.  
–Capisco–. Iemitsu emise un piccolo sospiro e si alzò nuovamente in piedi. Se il silenzio del Boss lo aveva in qualche modo impensierito non lo diede a vedere: tutto quello che fece fu di sorridere nuovamente al figlio. –Sei un bambino fortunato, Xanxus: adesso fai parte della Famiglia. E la Famiglia Vongola non è certo una famiglia qualsiasi... Lo sai, vero?–.  
Xanxus lo sapeva, certo: una famiglia qualsiasi non vive in un maniero vigilato da guardie armate di mitra, una famiglia qualsiasi non ha così tanti membri da sembrare quasi un esercito, ma soprattutto una famiglia qualsiasi non ha un  _Boss_.  
–Veramente non gli ho ancora parlato della storia della Famiglia– disse Timoteo –Preferirei che prima si ambientasse un po'... Pensa che non ha ancora conosciuto i suoi fratelli! Ma torneranno fra qualche giorno dal loro viaggio–.   
–Oh, ma vedrai che fra pochissimo comincerà a tempestarti di domande!– sorrise il giapponese.  
–Lo so. È un bambino sveglio, saprà tutto quello che deve sapere– disse l'altro, posando una mano sulla testa di Xanxus, con un sorriso orgoglioso in volto. Il bambino non si oppose a quel contatto, quantunque in realtà anche quell'uomo fosse ancora un estraneo, ma lui lo conosceva come suo padre e tanto gli bastava per sentirsi a suo agio sotto il tocco di quella mano gentile.    
   


 

*  


  
  
Enrico. Massimo. Federico.  
Erano questi i nomi delle tre persone che gli si stagliavano davanti, “i miei ragazzi”, come li chiamava Vongola Nono, anche se ormai da un po' di tempo potevano essere definiti “uomini” a tutti gli effetti.  
–Non somiglia per niente a papà–.   
A parlare per primo era stato quello che sembrava essere il più grande: completo gessato, zigomi duri, capelli neri pettinati in avanti con un taglio da soldato, un’aria burbera e sanguigna.  
–Ma che dici, Enrico? Non vedi che ha il tuo stesso sguardo imbronciato?– disse un altro, ridendo, mentre spettinava i capelli al bambino per fargli capire che scherzava. Doveva essere il più giovane dei tre e aveva un modo di sorridere che a Xanxus parve subito rassicurante, motivo per cui si lasciò toccare senza problemi.  
–Federico ha ragione, sembrate due gocce d’acqua. Non è che anche tu...– sghignazzò l'altro, un ragazzo un po' grassottello e dagli occhi piccoli ma acuti e pungenti quanto la sua lingua.   
Enrico lo fulminò con un'occhiataccia infuocata. –Cosa vorresti dire?–.   
Massimo non rispose: non poteva certo  dire a suo fratello maggiore che in quanto ad aria di famiglia difettavano entrambi, sia lui che il nuovo venuto, almeno se paragonati a Federico, che pareva aver ereditato tutte le qualità del padre e della madre, a cominciare dalla loro affabilità. E c'era ben poco di affabile nel modo in cui Enrico squadrava quel bambino dall'alto in basso, come se fosse stato lui il responsabile della propria scandalosa nascita, così come c'era ben poco di affabile nel modo in cui Xanxus si adombrò quasi immediatamente, rispondendo a quello sguardo palesemente accusatore come se da un momento all'altro potesse mettersi a soffiare come un gatto randagio.  
Federico, che grazie al suo Intuito era sempre stato il più bravo a leggere nel cuore delle persone, se ne accorse subito e pensò bene di stemperare la tensione con una risata, dando una pacca sulla spalla ai suoi fratelli.  
–Eddai ragazzi, non cominciamo subito a litigare! Che esempio daremmo al nostro fratello?–. Sottolineò bene quella parola:  _fratello_. Non tanto per il beneficio degli altri due, che avrebbero dovuto essere sufficientemente maturi da capire che il nuovo arrivato aveva bisogno di tutto il loro calore, quanto per Xanxus, perché se c'era una cosa che aveva intravisto nei suoi occhi vermigli, al di là di quella barriera di freddo distacco con cui osservava le altre persone, era la solitudine e il bisogno disperato di essere accettato e amato, in un mondo che per lui era totalmente nuovo ed estraneo.  
–Non far caso a questi due bifolchi, Xanxus: adorano punzecchiarsi a vicenda, ma in realtà vanno d'amore e d'accordo. Non è così?–.  
Enrico guardò prima Federico, poi Massimo, poi distolse lo sguardo bofonchiando irosamente qualche parola di assenso, mentre gli altri due ridacchiavano.  
–Comunque– disse Massimo –Se davvero dubiti che questo piccoletto sia nostro fratello perché non gli chiedi di mostrarti la sua fiamma?–.  
Enrico si limitò a rispondere con un'occhiataccia, ma Federico sembrò entusiasta dell'idea. –È vero, Xanxus, papà ha detto che ne saremmo rimasti colpiti. Perché non ci fai vedere quello che sai fare?–.  
Il bambino li guardò tutti e tre con un certo stupore. Suo padre gli aveva già spiegato che quella sua abilità era un tratto distintivo di cui i Vongola andavano molto fieri, ma ancora non capiva cosa ci fosse di così speciale da attirare tanta attenzione tra gli adulti. Tuttavia fece volentieri come gli era stato detto e in un attimo la fiamma era lì che ballava di fronte ai loro occhi, irradiandoli del suo calore bruciante; e per quanto si fosse aspettato una reazione sorpresa da parte loro, non aveva immaginato quello che in quel momento vide nei loro occhi: ammirazione. Perfino Enrico abbandonò la sua espressione infastidita per fissare con stupore la fiamma incandescente che aleggiava sul palmo della sua mano. C’era qualcosa, in quel bagliore arancione, che non poteva essere descritto a parole, una forza di volontà, un potere, forse ancora in parte sopito, che dava l’idea di poter incendiare e strappare la realtà stessa, facendola a brandelli da un momento all’altro come se non fosse altro che carta.  
–Incredibile...–  
–Così è questa la Fiamma dell'Ira...–  
–Ora capisco perché il Secondo si vantava così tanto del suo potere!–  
–E bravo piccoletto, sei forte!–.  
Xanxus sapeva ancora troppo poco delle Fiamme e dell'importanza che avevano nella Famiglia Vongola per capire pienamente la portata del suo potere, né quanto tutto ciò in futuro sarebbe diventato il suo massimo orgoglio e la sua peggiore dannazione, ma quando udì quelle parole di lode nei suoi confronti non poté che sorridere soddisfatto.   
Ammirato e rispettato da tutti: era così che doveva essere.  
  

 

*   


  
Non appena i tre fratelli furono soli Enrico sbatté il pugno sulla credenza con una forza tale da far tintinnare le antiche porcellane che vi erano posate sopra.  
–Ma cosa gli è saltato in mente a papà? Portarsi a casa il figlio di una prostituta... Come pensa che dovremmo prenderla!?–.   
Non era mai stato così arrabbiato con lui in tutta la sua vita, perché non solo lo aveva amato come padre, ma lo aveva anche sempre rispettato come uomo e aveva sempre guardato alle sue scelte e alle sue azioni con ammirazione e orgoglio. Ma non c'era niente che potesse rispettare in quello che aveva fatto, non poteva credere che suo padre fosse stato così…debole.  
Federico, che aveva assistito a questa dimostrazione di rabbia da pochi passi di distanza, lasciò andare un lungo sospiro, ma riuscì lo stesso a non far trasparire la tristezza che gli era improvvisamente piombata addosso nel sentire quelle parole.    
–Come adulti, Enrico. Nostro padre ha fatto una scelta e noi dovremmo essere abbastanza maturi da accettarla–.  
–Santo Cielo, Federico!– scattò l'altro, furente, assestando un altro colpo alla credenza. Davvero non riusciva a capire come il suo fratello minore riuscisse a rimanere così calmo di fronte a un tale scandalo. –Quel bambino ha cinque anni! Cinque anni fa nostra madre era ancora viva! Possibile che la cosa non ti tocchi minimamente?–.  
Il ragazzo strinse i denti e serrò le labbra, un gesto che l'altro aveva spesso visto fare anche a suo padre quando si trovava di fronte a una realtà spiacevole e che pure avrebbe dovuto affrontare lo stesso; e in quanto boss di una famiglia mafiosa era una cosa che succedeva molto spesso.  
–Certo che mi tocca. Credi che mi faccia piacere sapere che papà abbia avuto un'amante?– Distolse lo sguardo, e fato volle che così facendo si ritrovò davanti proprio una foto di sua madre. Era ancora giovane e bella, in quella foto, e sorrideva al fianco di suo marito e dei suoi due figli più grandi. Tra le sue braccia, avvolto in un fagotto di lenzuola, c’era proprio lui, Federico, nato da pochi giorni. Era il perfetto ritratto di una famiglia felice.   
–Ma poi penso che cinque anni fa nostra madre non era già più se stessa... e allora capisco–.  
Faceva male dire ad alta voce quelle parole, eppure loro sapevano che era la cruda verità. Avevano vissuto entrambi quegli stessi giorni bui e avevano visto la loro madre ritirarsi a letto, colpita dalla malattia, e farsi ogni giorno sempre più distante, ogni giorno sempre meno lei, finché anche il suo sorriso era svanito del tutto.   
Sospirò ancora, stavolta senza riuscire a nascondere il dolore che fremeva nel suo respiro. –Non mi piace quello che ha fatto, ma non me la sento di giudicarlo, in fondo è pur sempre un essere umano. Deve essersi sentito molto solo...–.  
Enrico guardò a lungo Federico e, man mano che lo osservava, lì a capo chino davanti al ritratto della madre, sentì tutta la sua irritazione sfumare e trasformarsi in una nostalgia venata d’amarezza. Federico aveva ragione. Per quanto odiasse ammetterlo suo fratello minore si dimostrava molto spesso più maturo e razionale di lui.   
–Lo so– ammise infine, dopo alcuni attimi di silenzio. Eppure non riusciva lo stesso a darsi pace, tanto che prese a camminare su e giù per la stanza, nervosamente, arrovellandosi nei suoi pensieri.   
–Posso capire che abbia avuto un momento di debolezza, ma non è questo il problema– disse dopo un lungo intervallo –Ma ammettere pubblicamente di aver generato un bastardo? Lui è il Padrino, Cristo Santo, non può permettersi certe cose! Ne va non solo del suo onore ma anche di quello della Famiglia! Eppure non ci ha sempre insegnato che la Famiglia va messa sopra ogni altra cosa? Poteva semplicemente dare un po' di soldi a quella zoccola perché se ne andasse col suo pupo da un'altra parte e un altro po' perché tenesse la bocca chiusa. Avrebbe risolto tutto. E invece no, se lo è portato a casa e se lo spupazza davanti a tutti come se non ci fosse niente di cui vergognarsi!–.  
Federico lo guardava, viso serio e grave. Sapeva che Enrico aveva le sue ottime ragioni e che  pagare quella donna sarebbe stato il metodo più indolore per liberarsi di quella macchia, che in fondo era prassi comune e che suo padre non sarebbe stato né il primo né l'ultimo uomo mafioso con qualche peccato da nascondere. Eppure sapeva anche che suo padre non era così.   
–Io non ci vedo niente di cui vergognarsi. Adottare Xanxus è stata la scelta più ammirevole che potesse fare per riparare al suo sbaglio: ha accettato pienamente le sue responsabilità e non c'è niente di debole, in questo. Tu avresti preferito che per salvare la faccia davanti alle famiglie alleate facesse una cosa contraria ai suoi principi?–.  
Il fratello maggiore sostenne il suo sguardo a lungo. Dai suoi occhi era chiaro che dentro di lui si stava svolgendo una battaglia in cui combattevano l’amore verso il padre, quello verso la madre, il suo codice etico da aspirante boss, la sua antipatia per quel nuovo venuto che si spacciava per suo fratello ma che aveva il viso di un estraneo.  
–Sì– disse infine –Sì, per il bene della Famiglia. Come credi che reagiranno le famiglie collaterali quando sapranno che c'è un altro in corsa per la successione? Ora è ancora presto ma quando quel moccioso sarà grande potrebbe scatenarsi il finimondo!–.  
Dall'altro capo della stanza proruppe un colpo di tosse che assomigliava decisamente a una risata: era stato Massimo, che fino ad allora se ne era rimasto in disparte, comodamente seduto su una poltrona. – Ah, allora è questo che ti preoccupa, la successione–.  
Enrico si voltò di scatto, il viso deformato dall'irritazione. –Cosa vorresti dire?–  
–Hai visto la sua fiamma, no? Nessuno di noi è mai riuscito a produrne una così pura e così potente alla sua età, nemmeno tu che sei il favorito per diventare boss, Enrico–. Si voltò a incrociare lo sguardo del fratello. La sua espressione pacifica stonava con quella sottile punta di veleno nelle sue parole, quel sarcasmo di cui Enrico, così fiero e permaloso, sembrava essere la vittima preferita.   
–Non avrai mica paura che ti rubi il titolo di favorito, eh?–.  
Enrico strinse i pugni e digrignò i denti, compiendo un grandissimo sforzo per non attraversare la stanza in due passi e piantare quei pugni in faccia a quell'impudente di suo fratello minore.   
–Massimo… Non ti spacco la faccia solo per non dare un dispiacere a papà!–.  
–Non dargli retta, lo sai che ti sta solo punzecchiando– disse Federico, posando una mano sulla spalla di Enrico e gettando un’occhiata di rimprovero all’altro. –Però ha ragione sulla sua fiamma: è straordinaria. Se papà ha deciso di prenderlo con se dev'essere perché ha visto qualcosa in lui. E c'è davvero qualcosa in lui, basta guardarlo negli occhi per capirlo. Sono certo che crescendo diventerà fonte di grande aiuto per la Famiglia.  
Enrico si sottrasse bruscamente al contatto fraterno. –O fonte della sua distruzione–.  
L’altro lo guardò, stupito da quelle parole che sapevano tanto di oscuro presagio. –È il tuo Intuito che parla o è solamente la tua rabbia?–.  
–Non lo so. Ma quel bambino non mi piace, quando ti fissa fa venire i brividi. Non si capisce mai cosa gli passa per la testa. E non l’ho mai visto ridere! Vi pare normale?–.  
Massimo stavolta scoppiò inequivocabilmente a ridere. –Ma dai! Secondo me hai visto troppi horror. Chi credi che sia, l'Anticristo? Che andrà in giro a seminare panico e terrore con un bel 666 stampato in fronte?–.  
–Guarda che stiamo facendo un discorso serio, Massimo!– gridò Enrico –Se vuoi fare lo spiritoso come al solito vattene da un'altra parte! Possibile che non t'importi niente della Famiglia?–.  
–Certo che sì– rispose l'altro, piuttosto offeso, a dire la verità. Certo che gli importava, era anche lui un membro dei Vongola! Ma gli importava come a uno che non sarebbe mai stato boss, non quando c’erano Enrico, col suo carattere orgoglioso e inflessibile, o Federico, con il suo carisma e la sua abilità nel leggere i cuori delle persone. E adesso c’era anche Xanxus, con quella fiamma incredibilmente forte e quella brama senza nome nello sguardo.  
Uno come lui sarebbe sempre rimasto in secondo piano di fronte a loro, lo sapeva bene. Forse in realtà, al di là del sordo rancore che a volte sfogava su Enrico, non gli dispiaceva: non si sentiva tagliato per il posto di boss, a cui tutti quelli che avevano una goccia di sangue Vongola segretamente ambivano senza però farne parola con nessuno, come se fosse tabù.  
Non c’era da stupirsi che sentisse di avere il permesso di scherzare su cose che agli altri sembravano mortalmente serie.  
–Ma è inutile farsi venire l'ulcera. Papà ha già dichiarato la paternità e ormai dobbiamo considerare Xanxus come nostro fratello, che ci piaccia o no–.  
–E ti prego, Enrico– aggiunse Federico –Non prendiamocela con lui: non è colpa sua se è nato in queste condizioni. Non facciamolo sentire un estraneo–.  
–Io non farò un bel niente– sbottò Enrico, irritato dal tono degli altri due. Non aveva certo bisogno che gli dicessero come comportarsi! Era o no il favorito per il posto di Decimo Vongola? Sapeva esattamente cosa si richiedeva da lui, benché il pensiero gli desse sui nervi.  
–Papà è il Boss e io non mi rivolterò contro le sue decisioni, né me la prenderò con un moccioso–. Volse le spalle ai due e si diresse verso la porta a grandi passi, desideroso di andarsene da quella stanza in cui evidentemente i suoi pensieri non erano condivisi. Prima di sbattere la porta però si voltò un’ultima volta verso di loro: aveva ancora una cosa da mettere bene in chiaro per i giorni a venire.  
–Ma non chiedetemi di considerare come un fratello il figlio bastardo di mio padre. Non lo farò mai. Xanxus non sarà mai mio fratello–.  
   


 

*  


  
  
Per Timoteo Vongola i momenti di tranquillità erano sempre stati una rari. Riusciva a fatica ad accumulare per sé anche una mezz’ora soltanto, tra una riunione coi Guardiani e l’altra, tra un consiglio con i Capiregime della famiglia e un incontro a quattrocchi col suo Consigliere Esterno.   
Erano pochi momenti preziosi ma da un po' di tempo non mancava mai di dedicarli a colui che era diventato il suo quarto figlio. In quelle occasioni era solito prenderlo per mano e condurlo ad esplorare le vaste ali del maniero, ognuna delle quali era densa di storie e di ricordi, oggetti che con la sola presenza sembravano dire della Famiglia molto più di mille parole.  
C’erano tante cose che il piccolo Xanxus avrebbe dovuto sapere sui Vongola e sulle loro storie, molte di cui il Don non andava affatto fiero e che avrebbero avuto bisogno di una lunga spiegazione, possibilmente dalla sua bocca.   
A volte temeva che tante informazioni sarebbero state troppe per un bambino così piccolo, ma i peccati dei Vongola erano tanti quasi quanto le loro glorie e una mente così giovane aveva bisogno di una guida, qualcuno che le insegnasse a distinguere il prima possibile il giusto dall’ingiusto, il bianco dal nero, prima che il grigiore della vita la confondesse.  
Per lui e per gli altri suoi figli ormai era troppo tardi: erano nati in quell’ambiente e ne erano stati invischiati, come in un circolo vizioso. Ma non poteva pensare di aver salvato quel bambino dalla strada solo per esporlo al rischio di cadere nel lato oscuro della Mafia.   
Conoscere a pieno quel mondo, comprendere che non è oro tutto quello che luccica, lo avrebbe aiutato a stare fuori dai guai, così pensava. E benché ci fossero dei segreti che non avrebbe potuto svelare nemmeno a lui era ben lieto di rispondere alle sue domande.  Xanxus, del resto, diventava sempre più avido di sapere man mano che la sicurezza di sé aumentava.   
Spesso fissava quegli occhi vermigli in quelli di suo padre, azzurri, e lo tempestava di domande, senza arrendersi finché non aveva esaudito tutte le sue curiosità: che cosa fa un boss? Che cosa vuol dire “Don”? Anche tu sai usare la  _fiamma_? Perché la gente fa la fila per parlare con te?  
Xanxus aveva visto la fila interminabile di persone che aspettavano fuori dallo studio di suo padre, ogni domenica, e attendevano per ore finché non erano riusciti a incontrarlo, anche solo per scambiare poche parole. Se tanti facevano la fila per parlare con lui doveva essere una persona importante, no? Una persona rispettata, il cui favore era stimato prezioso, le cui parole di consiglio erano ricercate come oro.   
Era fiero di lui, fiero di suo padre. Ed era orgoglioso di essere suo figlio, perché questo voleva dire che lui non era più un nessuno, un rifiuto della società che gli altri avrebbero allontanato con malcelato disgusto come aveva fatto quell’uomo sul sagrato della chiesa: era il figlio di Don Timoteo, era un Vongola. Faceva parte di una famiglia il cui nome e la cui storia avevano un fascino particolare, un fascino che i racconti di suo padre alimentavano come legna sul fuoco.  
C’era un personaggio che pareva suscitare particolarmente la sua attenzione quando, seduti nella vasta biblioteca del maniero, Timoteo cercava di spiegare in parole comprensibili per un bambino che cos’era esattamente la Famiglia: Riccardo Vongola.  
Timoteo naturalmente si era aspettato che proprio lui avrebbe catturato la curiosità di Xanxus: era ovvio, essendo loro due gli unici detentori della Fiamma dell’Ira di cui si avesse notizia. Tuttavia non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi a disagio quando parlava della persona che più di ogni altra aveva contribuito a far sprofondare i Vongola nel crimine.  
  
 _Giotto fondò la Famiglia per proteggere il suo villaggio dagli oppressori e dai prepotenti. Nella sua idea doveva restare per sempre un gruppo di persone unite per difendersi dalle ingiustizie, ma quando la famiglia passò a Riccardo cambiò tutto. Riccardo aveva grandi doti ma anche una sete insaziabile di potere e per questa sua sete portò i Vongola sulla cattiva strada. E noi, che lo vogliamo o no, percorriamo ancora quella strada, anche se confido che un giorno cambierà. Capisci, Xanxus?_  
  
In quelle occasioni Xanxus annuiva senza dire niente, lo sguardo attento e serio, quasi enigmatico. Timoteo poteva solo sperare che capisse davvero quanto gli diceva e che negli anni a venire facesse tesoro dei suoi insegnamenti.  
Eppure poco importava se cercava di metterlo in guardia da cattivi maestri: per quanto fosse il tempo che passavano insieme, erano pur sempre di più le ore che Xanxus finiva col passare da solo in quella biblioteca. Gli piaceva starsene lì: era un luogo tranquillo e appartato, lontano dalla vita frenetica del maniero, dalle premure opprimenti della servitù, dagli sguardi di disapprovazione di chi non gradiva la sua presenza. Lì nessuno lo disturbava, poteva passare intere ore da solo con l’unica compagnia dei libri e con davanti agli occhi nient’altro che la grandezza e il potere della Famiglia.  
Quando leggeva le gesta di Riccardo, di come aveva trasformato una squadra di vigilanti in un impero, del modo in cui poteva tener testa a un plotone di uomini senza usare altre armi che le sue mani, del timore e della ferrea lealtà che riusciva a ispirare ai suoi seguaci, si dimenticava delle cose cattive che Timoteo aveva detto su di lui: la sua crudeltà, la sua avarizia, l'orgoglio smisurato, le passioni smodate, la sua freddezza calcolatrice, la sua violenza, l'astio feroce nei confronti di Giotto. Persino il sangue da lui versato non sembrava altro che il prezzo indispensabile da pagare per continuare a tenere la testa alta, più in alto di tutti gli altri.  
Riccardo non era certo quello che comunemente viene definito un “eroe”. Anzi, era probabilmente quanto di più simile a un “antagonista” avesse mai fatto la sua comparsa nei secoli precedenti, a eccezione forse di Daemon Spade, il traditore della Prima Generazione. Eppure la sua forza e il suo carisma erano innegabili, fulminanti anche attraverso l'inchiostro di pagine sbiadite dal tempo. Quando Xanxus crebbe e l'ammirazione nei confronti di suo padre vacillò fino a spegnersi, Riccardo Vongola divenne il suo modello principale, l' _antieroe_  di un bambino cresciuto con i sogni di sua madre al posto delle favole e con gli annali dei Vongola al posto dei libri di storia.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Capitolo III. Pallottole

#  **Capitolo III. Pallottole**

 

 

Erano passati cinque anni, veloci come proiettili, e dello Xanxus dai vestiti rattoppati e dallo sguardo spaurito non era rimasto più niente, se non un vago ricordo. Nei suoi modi composti, nella decisione del suo tono di voce, nel modo in cui camminava, come se squadrasse tutto il mondo dall’alto dei suoi 150 centimetri, nessuno avrebbe potuto riconoscere il bambino che nemmeno un lustro fa aveva varcato per la prima volta il maniero dei Vongola.  
Solo un legame resisteva tra i due Xanxus, irresistibile al tempo che invece di attutire sembrava incrementarlo: il desiderio, in larga parte inconfessato, di ricevere lodi e approvazioni dalle persone che per lui avevano un valore.   
Prima era stata sua madre: non c’era niente di quello che aveva fatto che non avesse fatto per lei. Se aveva passato giornate intere per strada ad aspettarla, se si era azzuffato con altri bambini come lui per contendersi  il miglior posto in cui chiedere l’elemosina, se si era preso cura del loro piccolo tugurio quando lei tornava distrutta dalla fabbrica, era stato solo per ricevere un suo stanco sorriso e un abbraccio prima di andare a dormire.  
Poi lei era uscita dalla sua vita, scomparsa chissà dove e dimenticata, e adesso al centro della sua attenzione c’era lui, l’uomo che chiamava “papà” e che per Xanxus era simile a un dio; e quando si parla di un dio non basta sapere che, forse, da qualche parte esiste: vuoi esser certo che il suo sguardo è su di te, vuoi sapere che ti segue, che è dalla tua parte, che ti ama come un figlio.  
Timoteo amava Xanxus come un figlio, questa era la realtà, ma tutto il suo affetto non poteva colmare il vuoto lasciato da una presenza scostante. Né c’era qualcun altro in grado di fare le veci di genitore, non c’era una madre premurosa come l’avevano avuta Enrico e gli altri fratelli. Anche Iemitsu e i Guardiani, per quanto si sforzassero tutti di essere gentili col figlio del Nono, allora non erano altro che un gruppo di uomini avvezzi più alle sparatorie che ai bambini. Non era di loro che Xanxus aveva bisogno, ma di Timoteo e del suo sguardo.  
  
  
–Mi dispiace, Xanxus–.  
Il dispiacere di Timoteo era qualcosa di tangibile, lo si leggeva nella sua voce ma soprattutto nei suoi occhi mentre incontravano quelli del figlio.  
–Non posso proprio giocare con te questo pomeriggio. Ci sono stati…–. Esitò. Non voleva dire al suo bambino che alcuni dei suoi uomini erano stati catturati in un agguato mentre attraversavano lo stretto di Messina e che lui doveva decidere come risolvere la situazione, che minacciava di trasformarsi in una strage. –Ci sono stati dei guai ed è necessario che io me ne occupi subito. Mi dispiace davvero– disse posandogli una mano sulla testa, come era solito fare per affetto, a mo’ di scusa.   
Il piccolo Xanxus la scostò bruscamente, rivolgendo a suo padre una smorfia offesa. A lui non importava un bel niente dei suoi “mi spiace” e della sua espressione contrita: non avrebbero ripagato la sua delusione nel sapere che anche quel giorno Timoteo non avrebbe avuto tempo da dedicargli. –Me l’avevi promesso!–.  
–Hai ragione– ammise Timoteo. Avrebbe voluto consolarlo, spiegargli il motivo di quella promessa infranta, ma non c’era tempo. Dall’altra parte del corridoio il guardiano della Tempesta, Coyote Nougat, camminava su e giù lanciando di tanto in tanto occhiate ansiose al suo Boss, in attesa che questi si decidesse a seguirlo nella sala delle riunioni.  
–Facciamo così: la prossima volta che avrò un po’ di tempo libero ti porterò allo zoo. Mi hai detto che volevi tornarci, no?–.  
Xanxus brontolò qualcosa con aria scontenta, ma alla fine annuì. In fondo non era una cattiva offerta: era da tanto che voleva tornare allo zoo; gli piacevano gli animali, soprattutto i leoni che sonnecchiavano beatamente al sole senza curarsi di ciò che li circondava, ben consci della loro superiorità. Sì, forse stavolta poteva rinunciare a stare con suo padre, se questo significava farsi viziare da lui più in là. In effetti era una cosa che si ripeteva abbastanza spesso.  
–Quando? –  
In lontananza Coyote Nougat si schiarì la voce, incapace di trattenere un moto d’impazienza. –Boss…–  
–Presto, Xanxus, presto. Che ne dici di questo venerdì? Ora perdonami, ma hanno bisogno di me– disse Timoteo, prima di voltargli le spalle. Il bambino restò a guardarlo mentre si allontanava col suo guardiano, chiedendosi se quel giorno sarebbe arrivato davvero o si sarebbe trasformato nell’ennesima promessa infranta.  
  
Quel venerdì Xanxus si alzò più presto del solito e aspettò suo padre per quasi tutto il giorno, in trepidante attesa, chiedendosi quando sarebbe uscito dal suo ufficio per mantenere la sua promessa. Fu solo quando il sole calò oltre le alte mura della villa e cominciò a farsi arancione all’orizzonte che capì per davvero che Timoteo non sarebbe venuto affatto.  
Quando Xanxus uscì in giardino suo padre era ancora lì dove l’aveva visto la mattina, in quella grande stanza all’ultimo piano. Aveva le spalle rivolte alla finestra e pareva che parlasse concitatamente con qualcuno, probabilmente con uno dei guardiani, ignaro di quello sguardo rivolto su di sé. Sembrava lontanissimo, lassù, al di là di quella finestra, come se a separarli non fosse solo una barriera di vetro ma migliaia di anni luce di distanza.   
Una vocina, dentro di lui, pronunciò le parole a cui non voleva pensare.  
  
 _Non sono abbastanza per te?_  
  
Eppure sentiva che sarebbe bastato solo uno sguardo, un sorriso, ad annullare in un solo istante quella distanza insormontabile.   
  
 _Guardami._  
  
Sarebbe bastato che Timoteo si fosse accorto della sua presenza, che si fosse voltato verso di lui e che gli avesse rivolto un triste cenno di scuse. Un gesto totalmente insignificante, forse, ma che per qualche motivo incomprensibile Xanxus sentiva come se tutto ne dipendesse.   
  
 _Se lo chiamo col pensiero e lui si gira, significa che va tutto bene._  
  
Era un'idea infantile, quasi un gioco, ma credeva davvero che se lo avesse sentito, fosse voltato a guardarlo e avesse capito quello che provava, ogni cosa che lo angosciava sarebbe andata a posto. Forse le sue paure erano più grandi di quanto volesse ammettere.  
  
 _Guardami, papà._  
  
Ma Timoteo non si voltava. Ora la sua sagoma era illuminata dalla luce rossastra del sole e ancora non dava segno di volersi spostare. Xanxus strinse i pugni fin quasi a conficcarsi le unghie nella carne tenera del palmo, gli occhi fissi sulla schiena del padre, come se avessero potuto perforarla con la sola forza dello sguardo.  
Senza che se ne fosse reso conto, concentrato com'era, la sua espressione era cambiata. Il calore familiare della fiamma scintillò nei suoi pugni, come se fosse pronta ad avvampare da un momento all'altro.  
  
 _Ho detto guardami!_  
  
–Xanxus!–  
  
Il bambino sussultò, bruscamente interrotto da quella voce, e si voltò di scatto.   
Dietro di lui, ancora distinguibile sotto la luce del tramonto, c'era Federico. Lo stava osservando con occhi sbarrati.  
–Che ci fai qua tutto solo? Fra poco sarà buio– disse il ragazzo, sforzandosi di sorridere tranquillamente come suo solito. Ma non ci riuscì, e non era solo perché aveva visto le scintille della fiamma dell'ira brillare nei pugni serrati di Xanxus. Era stata quell'espressione. Era scomparsa nel giro di un istante, non appena Xanxus si era girato, ma Federico aveva fatto lo stesso in tempo a coglierla prima che svanisse.   
  
Era un'espressione di pura rabbia.  
  
Federico non aveva mai visto niente del genere sul viso di un bambino. Gli si era gelato il sangue nelle vene e, benché si rendesse conto di quanto fosse irrazionale, per un momento aveva ricordato le parole di Enrico e avuto un terribile presentimento: “rovina”. Si rese conto che il suo tentativo di sorriso doveva apparire soltanto come una smorfia tirata.  
–Sarebbe meglio rientrare, fra poco sarà ora di cena e…–  
Perché? Com'era possibile che un bambino così piccolo potesse provare così tanta rabbia?  
Poi alzò lo sguardo e vide la sagoma scura alla finestra incendiata dal sole. E allora capì.  
–Oh… non è ancora uscito, eh?–  
Il bambino serrò le labbra come per trattenersi. Da cosa, non lo sapeva. Dal gridare, forse. –Aveva detto che oggi saremmo andati allo zoo–  
–Xanxus…– cominciò Federico. Inspirò e sentì la tensione allentarsi, tanto che dovette darsi dello stupido. In fondo quello che aveva di fronte era solo un bambino che reclamava l'attenzione del padre, nient'altro. Lui poteva capirlo: molte volta da piccolo aveva sofferto per le sue assenze, ma aveva pur sempre avuto una madre da cui correre. Xanxus no.  
–Papà è molto impegnato in questi giorni. Probabilmente non te l'ha detto, ma abbiamo ricevuto dei seri attacchi in questi giorni. I Mancuso…–  
–Me l'aveva promesso!– sbottò l'altro, mettendo su un broncio così temibile che avrebbe fatto mettere le mani nei capelli alla più provetta delle bambinaie. –Che senso ha promettere una cosa se sai che non la manterrai?–  
–Ti ha fatto una promessa perché era suo desiderio mantenerla. Ma non poteva sapere che oggi avremo subito un altro attacco e che ci sarebbe stato bisogno di lui. Pensi davvero che preferirebbe stare chiuso in ufficio a parlare di strategie piuttosto che andare allo zoo con te?–  
Xanxus si zittì per qualche secondo. Quello che aveva detto suo fratello era totalmente sensato, come sempre, ma non riusciva lo stesso a sentirsene soddisfatto. Una piccola parte di lui pensava che Federico stesse solo cercando di rabbonirlo.  
–Ma è sempre così! Se davvero vuole vedermi può trovare un modo, no? E poi che senso ha essere un boss se non puoi fare mai quello che ti pare?–  
Il fratello inarcò le sopracciglia a quella frase. "Fai quel che ti pare" non sembrava certo il titolo appropriato per una delle lezioni del Nono, né tantomeno un modus operandi adatto per un boss rispettabile. In effetti era abbastanza stupito di sentire qualcosa del genere. Chi poteva avergliela insegnata?   
–Ma Xanxus, proprio perché è un boss non può fare quello che gli pare! Ha un sacco di responsabilità, ci sono molte persone le cui vite dipendono da lui–  
–Che noia– sbuffò, immusonito. –Se io fossi boss mi troverei qualcuno di fidato a cui mollare le scocciature–  
Federico scoppiò a ridere, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte del bambino. Perché questo era: un bambino. Dopo tutto non c'era da stupirsi se diceva cose totalmente irresponsabili.  
–Allora facciamo così, se un giorno sarai boss farai quello che vuoi!– disse con un gran sorriso –Nel frattempo però lasciamo che papà svolga il suo dovere senza farlo sentire in colpa. Gli ci mancherebbe solo questo!–  
Xanxus alzò lo sguardo alla finestra, non ancora del tutto convinto. Il sole ormai era tramontato e la sagoma del padre si stagliava nera contro la luce artificiale delle lampade.    
Federico lo guardò, sorridendogli benevolo. Davanti a lui non c'era più quella piccola bestia inferocita dalla rabbia, ma solo un bambino nostalgico. Poteva quasi leggergli dentro, ma non era solo per una questione di Iper Intuito. Lui lo capiva, probabilmente meglio di quanto avrebbero potuto fare i suoi fratelli e forse anche suo padre, sempre troppo impegnato con le sorti della Famiglia.  
–Sai, ti vuole bene– disse – Anche se non ha tutto il tempo per dimostrartelo. Non avere paura–  
Xanxus sussultò.   
–Io non ho paura di niente!– ringhiò, totalmente scandalizzato, guardando il fratello con occhi selvaggi –Di niente!–. Poi corse via a gambe levate, lasciando Federico a ridacchiare da solo nel giardino inghiottito dalla notte.   
   
  


*  


  
  
Xanxus aveva appena compiuto 10 anni quando Federico scomparve.   
Lo ritrovarono solo mesi più tardi, quando di lui non restavano altro che ossa semicarbonizzate accatastate in una fossa, e se lo riconobbero fu solo grazie alle otturazioni dentarie. L’assassino, sicuramente un maestro della sua arte, era stato così abile nel disfarsi del corpo e nel nascondere le sue tracce che ogni indagine parve inutile fin dal principio: sembrava che non ci fosse alcun indizio in grado di provare la colpevolezza di qualcuno.  
Eppure tutti sembravano sapere chi era stato: c'erano state troppe avvisaglie. Nei giorni oscuri che seguirono quell’orribile ritrovamento era solo uno il nome che serpeggiava di bocca in bocca, tra sussurri, lacrime e rabbia: Alvaro Mancuso. Era il nome del Boss dell’unica Famiglia che avesse il potere, i mezzi e soprattutto il coraggio per opporsi ai Vongola, combattendo quasi alla pari. Ma non era solo una questione di soldi, di spartirsi il dominio sull’Italia: da generazioni le due famiglie erano invischiate in una sanguinosa faida che aveva versato mari di sangue. Nessuno ormai ricordava più come fosse iniziata: era successo troppo tempo fa e le testimonianze erano confuse, piene di lacune, tanto che ognuna delle parti incolpava l’altra di averla iniziata e andava avanti a combattere, senza nemmeno sapere pienamente il perché di tanta violenza. Ma il sangue andava lavato col sangue, così comandava l’Onore, e da anni i morti susseguivano i morti e a una vendetta corrispondeva un’altra vendetta, senza che nessuno riuscisse né a fermare la guerra né a sferrare il colpo vincente.   
Eppure sembrava che dopo tanti anni Alvaro Mancuso ci fosse finalmente riuscito: doveva aver pensato che il modo migliore per colpire in maniera definitiva Timoteo Vongola doveva essere lì dove era più debole, al cuore, e così aveva fatto.   
Federico, l’onesto e gentile Federico che non aveva mai avuto nemici, non era stato che l’ennesima vittima sacrificale di una contesa secolare che non guardava in faccia a nessuno, nemmeno agli innocenti.   
  


*  


  
La bara, una costosa cassa di mogano scuro con le maniglie dorate, era lucida di cera, abbastanza da restituire a Xanxus il suo sguardo, serio e apparentemente privo di emozioni. C’era solo lui nella camera ardente, ormai sgombra di persone: era sgattaiolato lì, nella penombra odorosa di fiori e rischiarata solo da un piccolo fuoco, non appena suo padre aveva abbassato la guardia.   
Non ne poteva più della veglia funebre: ovunque guardasse in giro per la villa c’erano solo giacche scure e vestiti neri. Era triste, deprimente.   
Un silenzio luttuoso sembrava essere calato sul maniero e su tutte le persone che vi si erano radunate per dire addio a Federico, facendo sprofondare ogni cosa in una nera malinconia. Perfino Enrico, in genere così rigido e sostenuto, non era riuscito a impedire alle lacrime di rigargli le guance, mentre Massimo gli posava una mano sulla spalla per cercare di frenarne i singhiozzi, sussurrando parole che nessun altro poté sentire ma che dovevano essere gentili, una volta tanto. Xanxus aveva assistito alla scena e si era stupito di come una persona così forte e sicura come Enrico potesse sgretolarsi così velocemente e con una tale facilità.  
  
Poi aveva visto suo padre, fermo davanti alla bara, il capo chino e le spalle contratte dal dolore, mentre vi posava sopra un fiore bianco. Sembrava che di colpo si fosse rimpicciolito, diventando la metà di quello che era. Don Timoteo, Boss della Famiglia Vongola, non gli era mai parso così piccolo, vecchio, debole.   
Xanxus era inorridito, senza nemmeno capirne bene il perché, e non appena ne aveva avuto l’occasione era scappato, incapace di assistere alla caduta di un mito: che suo padre in fondo non fosse altro che un misero essere umano era qualcosa a cui preferiva non pensare.   
Così era tornato nella camera ardente ormai vuota, paradossalmente l’unica stanza in cui non avrebbe rischiato di trovarsi di fronte a uno spettacolo così triste.  
Non capiva come mai gli adulti potessero scegliere coscientemente di ammantarsi di dolore, di buttarsi a capo chino nel lutto, invece di rimuovere quel peso e guardare avanti. Tanto Federico ormai non era che questo, un mucchio d’ossa composte in una bara e, per quanto il pensiero fosse orribile, il piangerlo non avrebbe cambiato questa realtà.  
In realtà sapeva che per lui sarebbe stato perfettamente accettabile piangere: era solo un bambino e aveva perso non solo un fratello, ma un amico, probabilmente l’unico che lo conoscesse veramente. Eppure non versò nemmeno una lacrima, il suo era un dolore sordo.   
Riusciva a pensare solo che Federico era morto, che era morto perché qualcuno lo aveva ucciso, e che questo qualcuno avrebbe dovuto pagarla cara. Quel pensiero lo rodeva. Suo padre e i suoi fratelli, invece di restare in un angolo a frignare, avrebbero dovuto alzarsi e cercare la loro vendetta. Era questo che ci si aspettava da gente come loro, da mafiosi, da membri della Famiglia Vongola.  
Era questo che avrebbero dovuto fare in modo che quel legame, l’affetto per Federico, non li trasformasse di colpo in una massa di deboli omuncoli piagnucolanti.  
A Xanxus sembrava spaventosa la forza di quel legame, che aveva tenuto insieme la famiglia nonostante gli alterchi e la rivalità fra fratelli, salvo poi farli crollare istantaneamente come fossero marionette senza più fili.   
Fu in quell’occasione, probabilmente, che promise a se stesso che non sarebbe mai stato un debole. Avrebbe tenuto alla larga da sé quell’arma a doppio taglio che si nascondeva dietro l’innocuo nome di “amore” e altri futili sentimentalismi, non avrebbe corso il rischio di cadere in frantumi per qualcosa del genere. Aveva voluto bene a Federico, più di quanto se ne rendesse conto, ma non poteva permettergli di portare anche la sua forza animo con sé nella fossa. Non avrebbe pianto per lui.  
No, non era tristezza, quell’emozione che gli serrava la gola mentre posava la mano sul legno lucido della bara, ma una vecchia conoscenza che col tempo gli stava diventando sempre più familiare e che per molti anni sarebbe stata la sua più fedele compagna, se non l’unica.  
Era rabbia.  
  
  


*  


  
  
–È necessario, Timoteo– aveva detto Iemitsu la notte stessa del funerale. Non gli piaceva per niente essere lui a dover disturbare il Nono dal suo lutto, ma qualcuno doveva pur farlo e c'erano decisioni che dovevano essere prese al più presto, dopo una dichiarazione di guerra del genere. Si affacciò alla finestra dello studio per fissare gli occhi nell’oscurità al di là di essa. Non si vedeva un bel niente, ma non aveva la forza di guardare l’oscurità ancora più terribile negli occhi di Timoteo.   
–Non possiamo lasciare che qualcosa del genere accada di nuovo. Non dobbiamo lasciarci cogliere impreparati. I Mancuso, o chi per loro, potrebbero colpire ancora quando meno ce lo aspettiamo–  
–Non ha nemmeno dieci anni, Iemitsu…– disse Timoteo. La sua voce era roca e spenta, sembrava lontanissima, quasi sul punto di spezzarsi. Era dalla morte della moglie che il Consigliere Esterno non lo sentiva parlare così, e aveva sperato che non l’avrebbe sentito mai più. Si sentiva un nodo in gola, ma insistette lo stesso. Era il suo dovere consigliare il Don nelle ore più buie.  
–E' ancora presto per lui, lo so. Ma proprio per questo è il loro obbiettivo ideale: anche se sa già controllare la fiamma non può difendersi come un adulto. Deve imparare a combattere–  
Iemitsu sussultò, preso alla sprovvista, quando sentì il pugno di Timoteo abbattersi sulla scrivania con fragore. Si girò di scatto e vide il Nono, alzatosi in piedi, animato da una furia che sembrava totalmente fuori posto sul volto di quell'anziano dall'aria solitamente benevola.  
–Vuoi che io metta un’arma nelle mani di un bambino?– gridò, il viso così deformato dal dolore da essere quasi irriconoscibile –Non l’ho tolto dalla strada per farlo diventare come noi! Ho già visto scorrere troppo sangue, non vedrò scorrere anche il suo!–.  
Il giapponese si sentì raggelare al pensiero di essere stato lui, con le sue parole, a suscitare quella reazione. Ma non doveva perdersi d'animo: il suo ruolo di Consigliere Esterno richiedeva che giudicasse la cosa migliore da fare, stando al di sopra delle emozioni. Timoteo doveva essere riportato alla ragione, che fosse pronto a mettere da parte il suo dolore o meno.  
–Ma non potrai tenerlo nel guscio ancora a lungo, boss!– gridò Iemitsu di rimando. Non aveva mai alzato la voce col Padrino prima d’ora, avevano sempre discusso tranquillamente anche quando si trovavano in disaccordo, ma ora sperava con tutto il cuore che il suo tono di voce, così accalorato, fosse abbastanza forte da sovrastare quello dell’altro. E fargli capire. –È un mondo duro, il nostro, e prima o poi lui ne farà parte comunque, che tu lo voglia o no! Lascia che per quel momento abbia imparato a difendersi!–.  
Timoteo fece una smorfia amara, sottolineata dagli occhi ancora pieni di disperato furore.   
–A Federico non è servito–.  
L’aveva detto con un filo di voce, ma quelle parole fendettero l’aria con il fragore di uno sparo. Iemitsu si ritrovò ad abbassare tristemente gli occhi, incapace di sostenere ancora lo sguardo dell’altro. La perdita di Federico era stata un duro colpo per tutti, ma per lui era ancora più doloroso vedere il Nono ridotto in quel modo, soffrire così tanto da rinfacciargli la morte del figlio come se fosse colpa sua.  
Timoteo vide quel gesto impercettibile e con orrore si rese conto di quello che aveva detto. Si lasciò ricadere stancamente sulla sedia, con lentezza, come se avesse timore che le ossa potessero spezzarsi, e prese un lungo respiro.  
–Perdonami, Iemitsu. Non sono in me…–  
Il giovane scosse la testa e alzò nuovamente lo sguardo.  
–No, scusami tu. Ho scelto il momento peggiore per parlartene. Ma temo che non ci sia tempo da perdere: le famiglie rivali sanno quanto siamo deboli, adesso. Potrebbero approfittarne–  
Timoteo ora guardava nel vuoto davanti a sé, distante, come se non stesse ascoltando neanche una parola di quello che aveva detto. Ma poi Iemitsu vide che stringeva tra le mani il suo bastone da passeggio, accarezzandone il pomo lucente come era solito fare quando cercava di riflettere. La familiarità del gesto fece tirare al giovane un sospiro di sollievo: il Padrino era tornato a essere se stesso.  
–Forse hai ragione: non posso proteggerlo da tutto. Deve imparare a difendersi da sé– disse questi, stancamente –Ma non intendo lasciarlo subito nelle mani di  _quella persona_. Voglio che impari a combattere, non a uccidere–.  
Il consigliere annuì.  
–Potrei occuparmene io, almeno all’inizio. Posso farlo già da domani. Poi, quando sarà più maturo, potrà allenarlo  _lui_ –.  
Il vecchio piegò mestamente le labbra.  
–Mi chiedo se ci sarà un giorno in cui non ce ne sarà più bisogno–.  
  


*  


  
Pochi giorni dopo il funerale di Federico, Xanxus si ritrovò a fissare con tanto d'occhi quell'oggetto nero e metallico che Iemitsu gli aveva messo davanti. Era troppo grande per le sue dita e troppo pesante per il suo braccio, ma non parve farci caso, occupato com'era ad ammirare il modo in cui luccicava sotto la luce artificiale del poligono di tiro, scintillante di letale perfezione. Il solo stringere in mano qualcosa del genere dava un'incredibile sensazione di onnipotenza. Il piccolo Xanxus sorrise compiaciuto.  
–Mia?–  
–È una Beretta 98FS, calibro 9x21– spiegò Iemitsu –Ed è la pistola con cui ti insegnerò a sparare. Ne avrai una tua non appena saprai maneggiarla adeguatamente–.  
–Ma papà non aveva detto che dovevo aspettare i 14 anni?–   
Senza aspettare risposta la puntò dritta davanti a sé come aveva spesso visto fare agli uomini di suo padre. L'esitazione con cui pose la domanda, come se gli si chiedesse di fare qualcosa di proibito, era dettata solo dal sospetto che si prova davanti al realizzarsi di qualcosa desiderato da tempo: era da anni che aspettava questo momento. Le armi lo avevano sempre affascinato, fin dal primo giorno in cui aveva messo piede nel maniero dei Vongola, e il possederne una era ai suoi occhi quello che più distingueva un semplice moccioso da un adulto degno di rispetto e di responsabilità: le armi erano un segno di forza e di potere. Non capiva come mai suo padre potesse pretendere che ne stesse lontano, in una casa in cui giravano più pistole che accendini. Era stato piuttosto ingenuo, a dire il vero.  
Iemitsu corrugò la fronte, sconcertato da quello che vedeva. Il modo sapiente in cui il figlio del Boss maneggiava quella pistola, aprendo il caricatore per controllare i proiettili e poi mirare alle sagome di cartone in fondo al poligono, non era certo proprio di un principiante. Quando si rese conto di cosa ciò significava, poco mancò che il sangue gli andasse ai piedi.  
–Tu hai già tenuto in mano una pistola, non è così, Xanxus?–  
Il ragazzino sollevò la testa per rivolgergli uno sguardo angelico, o almeno un tentativo, visto che a dirla tutta non era mai stato il suo piatto forte sembrare innocente. –Solo giocattolo!–.  
Il giapponese tirò fuori un fazzoletto dal taschino della giacca e si asciugò la fronte. Stava sudando freddo. Doveva dire o no al Nono che suo figlio, che a lui era sempre parso così serio e ubbidiente, quasi sicuramente gli aveva disubbidito? A un divieto severissimo, per giunta.  
–Va bene, non importa– disse riponendo il fazzoletto. Cercò di autoconvincersi che in fondo non si trattava che di una ragazzata e che non valeva la pena angustiare Timoteo per così poco, proprio ora che la perdita di Federico lo aveva reso così fragile. Solo una piccola ribellione, già.  
Ancora non sapeva che sarebbe diventata la prima di una lunga serie.   
–Mettiti i paraorecchie. Cominciamo–.  
  


*  


  
Iemitsu dovette presto ammettere che Xanxus era straordinariamente portato per le armi da fuoco. Non sapeva se fosse perché si era esercitato di nascosto, chissà come e chissà quando, nonostante il divieto del padre, o se fosse semplicemente veloce ad imparare, ma era sicuro che avesse un talento naturale. Era solo un bambino ma in pochi mesi aveva imparato a sparare con una velocità e una mira che aveva poco da invidiare a quelle di molti veterani.   
Timoteo e Iemitsu giudicarono che fosse pronto per incontrare  _quella persona_.  
  
  
  
Quando Xanxus raggiunse il luogo che gli era stato indicato da Iemitsu, il gran viale che attraversava il giardino della villa, si ritrovò faccia a faccia con un uomo che non aveva mai visto prima. E lo trovò piuttosto strano, perché quella persona non aveva certo il genere di aspetto che può passare inosservato.   
Doveva essere di mezza età, forse un po’ più giovane di suo padre, ma aveva già i capelli completamente bianchi, che portava lisciati all’indietro con la brillantina.  
Il suo volto era quasi totalmente inespressivo, ma i suoi occhi, azzurri e glaciali, sembravano guizzare quando si muovevano, come a cogliere ogni minimo dettaglio di ciò che aveva davanti, salvo poi fermarsi a fissarti con un’intensità tale che sembravano perforarti e guardarti attraverso. Era uno sguardo inumano, da rapace, che contribuiva radicalmente ad accrescere l’aura letale che pareva circondarlo come un manto. Tutto in lui, dal suo aspetto al modo in cui si muoveva, sembrava emanare forza.  
Decisamente, Xanxus non aveva mai visto una persona con un aria così singolare, ma quello che più lo colpì del suo aspetto fu il suo braccio destro. O meglio, la sua assenza: l'arto era amputato all’altezza dell’avambraccio e, cosa strana, al suo posto luccicava la lama affilata di una sciabola da schermidore.  
  
Il suo nome era Tyr.  
  
Benché fosse il loro primo incontro Tyr non fece niente che potesse essere scambiato per un saluto, neanche un cenno del capo, ma si limitò unicamente a squadrare Xanxus dall'alto in basso senza mostrare alcuna emozione. Poi aprì la bocca e quando iniziò a parlare il bambino si rese conto che anche la sua voce era qualcosa di singolare: aveva un tono piatto e privo di inflessione, assente, come quello di un automa.  
–Cristo, odio i mocciosi– disse con perfetta calma, come se stesse facendo un’osservazione sul tempo –Timoteo doveva proprio sfornare un bastardo alla sua veneranda età? Mi deve un favore gigantesco, diglielo quando lo vedi–.  
Detto questo fece dietro-front e si allontanò a passi rigidi lungo il viale, lasciando Xanxus a guardarlo come inebetito, incerto su quello che aveva appena sentito.   
Se l'era sognato o quell'uomo gli aveva appena dato del  _bastardo_  come se niente fosse?  
–Ti muovi o no?– chiese l'uomo senza neanche voltarsi.  
Il giovane Vongola si riscosse e si affrettò a seguirlo, troppo sconcertato da quell'assoluta mancanza di rispetto per poter replicare. Senza aggiungere altro Tyr lo condusse nel campo di addestramento della Famiglia Vongola, situato all'interno della tenuta a non molta distanza dal maniero. Si fermò nel bel mezzo di un'enorme aula vuota dalle grandi finestre, solitamente usata per l’allenamento nelle arti marziali, e si voltò verso Xanxus.  
–Sawada ti ha insegnato a sparare, io ti insegnerò a combattere sul serio– proferì glaciale, assicurandosi che la sciabola-protesi fosse ben salda al suo braccio –Sperando che non sia una perdita di tempo come fu con Massimo–.  
Il bambino aggrottò le sopracciglia, irritato da quel nuovo commento pungente. Non sapeva chi fosse quell'uomo, ma nessuno aveva mai avuto il fegato di trattar così male lui, il figlio del Nono. Era indeciso se stimarlo per il coraggio che dimostrava o detestarlo per la spocchia con cui gli parlava, ma in breve decise per la seconda. Gli stava decisamente antipatico. Inoltre non c'era un bel niente da usare come arma in quella sala, mentre lui aveva una bella spada affilata, cosa che non gli parve molto equa.  
–Sì ma con cosa dovrei combattere?– disse, ancora guardandosi attorno –Qui non c'è nien…–  
Non fece in tempo a finire la frase.   
Le pupille di Tyr si assottigliarono e in un istante gli fu addosso: fulmineo e letale, una macchina da combattimento, un assassino provetto. L'unica cosa che Xanxus riuscì a vedere, prima di buttarsi a terra, fu l'improvviso balenare della spada a tanto così dal suo volto.  
–EHI!–  
Si passò una mano sulla fronte, incredulo, scioccato dalla violenza di quell'attacco. Era chiaro che quello non era un allenamento qualsiasi: era quasi sicuro che se non si fosse lasciato cadere in tempo a terra avrebbe rischiato di rimetterci un occhio. Chi diavolo era quel pazzo?  
Era così sorpreso che ci mise un po’ per rendersi conto che Tyr lo stava guardando dall'alto e che aveva arricciato le labbra in una smorfia disgustata, la prima e unica espressione che vide apparire sul suo volto.   
–Patetico–.  
Xanxus scattò immediatamente in piedi, schiumante di rabbia. Non solo quel vecchio monco aveva appena tentato di ucciderlo, ma gli aveva mancato di rispetto come nessuno aveva mai fatto da quando era entrato tra i Vongola, il che dal suo punto di vista era infinitamente peggio.  
–Come osi, rifiuto!?– gridò, agitando un pugno davanti a sé –Lo dirò a mio padre! Io sono il figlio del…–  
–Non mi interessa di chi sei figlio, moccioso– lo interruppe Tyr, fendendo nuovamente l'aria con la sua spada. Arricciò le labbra ancora di più, osservando con disprezzo quel ragazzino che si faceva grande col nome di un altro. Ci avrebbe pensato lui, il leader dei  _Varia_ , a dimostrargli che essere un Vongola non contava assolutamente nulla. Lui, che era un Vongola e allo stesso tempo non lo era, lo sapeva meglio di chiunque altro. –I titoli non valgono un bel niente in un combattimento: o pensi che il nome del tuo paparino possa farti scudo da una pallottola?–.  
Il piccolo Xanxus spalancò gli occhi e digrignò i denti come se fosse appena stato raggiunto da una sferzata.  
Tyr sollevò la sciabola lasciando che rilucesse della luce che entrava dalle finestre. La guardava come se ne fosse rapito, come se fosse più di un semplice pezzo di metallo affusolato. Come se invece di essere praticamente una parte di lui, fosse un altro essere, dotato di vita propria e di vibrante bellezza.  
–No, l’unica cosa che merita di essere rispettata è il potere. Il potere è tutto. Ora mostrami quello che vali–.  
Xanxus non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Se Tyr fosse stato abile a decifrare le espressioni dei volti, probabilmente avrebbe notato l’improvviso avvampare di decisione nei suoi occhi, mentre si slanciava contro di lui, i pugni avvolti da fiamme incandescenti.  
–Ti faccio vedere io!–  
Lo spadaccino stavolta non contrattaccò ma si limitò a indietreggiare velocemente, schivando senza alcuno sforzo gli attacchi che il bambino cercava di sferrargli. Era veloce e scattante e i suoi movimenti erano così eleganti da fare uno strano contrasto con la rigidezza con cui prima Xanxus lo aveva visto camminare. Era come se in combattimento si trasformasse completamente.  
–Sei lento– disse, allontanandosi da lui con un unico agile balzo.  
Xanxus si fermò, ansimando leggermente per lo sforzo, per studiare il suo avversario. Si era lanciato contro di lui colpendo alla cieca, lasciandosi trasportare dalla sua rabbia, ma era chiaro che non sarebbe bastato ad affrontare un esperto combattente come l’uomo che aveva davanti. Non era una rissa da strada, quella. Serviva strategia, tecnica. Cose che a lui mancavano.   
“Pensa, pensa, pensa”.  
–E tu perché scappi?– lo apostrofò, con un mezzo ghigno ironico stampato in faccia. La sua spavalderia era un bluff, perché sapeva benissimo che l’altro non stava affatto scappando ma che, semplicemente, non lo prendeva abbastanza sul serio per usare la spada contro di lui. Ebbene, se voleva andare a segno doveva dimostrargli di non avere paura, anche se ne aveva.   
–Se ti uccidessi sarebbe una bella seccatura per me, moccioso– spiegò Tyr.  
–Tanto non riuscirai a uccidermi. Perciò sentiti pure libero di fare sul serio–.  
–Oh– disse lo spadaccino, e la sua bocca disegnò una “o” di sorpresa, ma ancora una volta il suo volto rimase totalmente neutro –Anche se, come hai detto tu, qui non c’è niente con cui combattere?–.  
A Xanxus non sfuggì la sottile presa in giro in quelle parole. Il sorrisetto che si era sforzato di portare alle labbra diventò vero. Sapeva esattamente cosa doveva fare, adesso, ed erano state proprio quelle parole a suggerirglielo.  
–Io non ho bisogno di armi–.  
Per quanto gli riguardava Tyr poteva anche divertirsi a maneggiare con altezzosità il proprio strumento da combattimento, ma senza quello avrebbe avuto lo stesso valore? Per quanto fosse temibile anche a mani nude, sarebbe stato ancora così spaventoso senza quella spada luccicante e assetata di sangue? Xanxus non credeva. Senza armi anche il più letale degli assassini torna a essere un semplice uomo. Ma lui era diverso: lui aveva la Fiamma. Non era mai disarmato.  
Con questi pensieri pieni d’orgoglio che gli vorticavano in testa, si lanciò nuovamente contro Tyr. Lo vide alzare la sciabola come al rallentatore, mentre si preparava ad assestargli un fendente. Avrebbe fatto sul serio, lo vedeva chiaramente dal modo in cui i suoi occhi azzurri erano focalizzati su di lui, come quelli di un falco pronto a ghermire un topolino indifeso. Ma Xanxus non era affatto indifeso. Quando il fendente si abbatté su di lui, il bambino alzò il pugno infuocato e la mano aperta andò incontro alla lama. Questione di istanti, di capire quale fosse l’attimo giusto, né troppo presto né troppo tardi.  
Per un momento il bagliore della Fiamma dell’Ira fu troppo forte perché Tyr potesse capire cosa fosse successo. Aveva sentito l’impatto della lama sulla carne, ma adesso non riusciva più a muoverla, come se Xanxus fosse riuscita a bloccarla. Solo che questo non era possibile, no? A quest’ora quel bambino avrebbe dovuto urlare di dolore invece di starlo a guardare con quell’espressione che decifrò come tronfia.  
Poi la fiamma si rimpicciolì, il bagliore si affievolì e Tyr capì cosa era successo.   
Xanxus stringeva tra le dita la lama ormai inoffensiva, fusa da quel calore incredibile in una linea deforme di metallo contorto. Il leader dei Varia ritirò la sciabola, studiando con attenzione meravigliata l’aspetto bizzarro e ondeggiante che l’acciaio aveva assunto sotto le dita di Xanxus. Come se fosse burro.  
Lo spadaccino  inarcò le sopracciglia. Avrebbe potuto offendersi per il modo in cui la sua amata sciabola era stata ridotta a un ferro vecchio, ma si limitò a guardare Xanxus con una punta di ammirazione. Evidentemente l’aveva sottovalutato. Tyr rispettava solo il potere e quel moccioso sprizzante fierezza sembrava promettente.   
–Hmpf–.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Capitolo IV. Onore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non sarebbe più stato “il bastardo” e nemmeno solo “il figlio del boss”.  
> Era Xanxus.

Capitolo IV. Onore

  
  
  
  
  
–Ho detto di no!–  
Tump.  
–Non ci vado!–  
 _Crash_.  
Massimo emise un lungo sospiro e appoggiò sulle ginocchia il libro che stava leggendo, seduto per conto suo in un piccolo salottino della villa.   
Avrebbe tanto desiderato fingere di non sentire tutto quel gran fracasso per amor della sua tranquillità, ma purtroppo per lui non sarebbe stato molto verosimile: il suo giovane fratello poteva anche essere un tipo ombroso e taciturno per la maggior parte del tempo, ma quando decideva di farsi sentire era capace di far tremare l’intera villa dalle fondamenta. Massimo non aveva mai avuto così tanti mal di testa da quando Xanxus era entrato nella fase critica dell’adolescenza.  


Mise da parte il libro e si diresse in sala da pranzo, luogo da cui a orecchio credeva provenire quel frastuono. Quando arrivò nella grande sala erano rimasti solo suo padre, seduto al tavolo con la faccia di uno che avrebbe tanto voluto una vacanza in un posto lontano, un Enrico schiumante di rabbia, che al solito camminava su e giù per far sbollire il nervoso, e due cameriere dall’aria spaurita, intente a mettere in ordine il caos di sedie rovesciate e cristalli infranti che Xanxus si era lasciato alle spalle come un ciclone.

–Te lo ripeto ancora una volta, papà– stava dicendo Enrico –Se non facciamo subito qualcosa per rimetterlo in riga prima o poi ce ne pentiremo! Il riformatorio gli ci vorrebbe, a quell’ingrato, altro che la scuola privata!–.

–Enrico…– esordì stancamente il Nono mentre era intento a massaggiarsi le tempie.

–Che è successo stavolta?– si intromise Massimo, anche se da quello che aveva sentito nei giorni precedenti credeva di sapere il perché di tutto quel trambusto.

–Te lo dico io!– esclamò Enrico, fermandosi di botto sui suoi passi –Papà ha scelto per lui la migliore scuola privata che un mafioso possa desiderare e quel bastardo ha avuto l’ardire di sputarci sopra! –.

–Enrico!– trasalì Timoteo riscuotendosi improvvisamente nel sentire quell'insulto, gli occhi sgranati per aver sentito pronunciare quella parola da suo figlio nei confronti di un altro figlio. –Non ti permetto di chiamare così tuo fratello! –.

–Mio fratello, già– sbuffò lui, con una smorfia sarcastica. “Fratello, sì, come no”, pareva dire quell’espressione, ma Enrico scelse di non dare voce ai suoi veri sentimenti. –Beh, mio fratello non è altro che un viziato che dovrebbe imparare a mostrare un po’ di gratitudine. Se tu non gli avessi fatto il favore di raccattarlo dalla strada a quest’ora se lo sarebbero già mangiato i topi di fogna! E lui si permette di fare lo schizzinoso?! Cos’ha quella scuola che non va? Mi piacerebbe tanto capirlo–.

Massimo si ritrovò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo. Ormai si erano tutti messi il cuore in pace in quella famiglia: nessuno sarebbe mai far riuscito a far piacere Xanxus al suo fratello maggiore, ma da qualche mese a questa parte Enrico aveva maturato verso di lui un’acredine che lo aveva spesso lasciato basito.   
Non che Xanxus mancasse di dargli motivi per farlo infuriare, a dire il vero; sembrava quasi che lo facesse apposta a trovare sempre nuove provocazioni per fargli saltare la mosca al naso e confrontarsi con lui. La cosa peggiore era che in casi del genere toccava a Massimo, il figlio intermedio, fare da paciere fra i due prima che a furia di insulti e prediche riuscissero a far perdere la pazienza persino al loro altrimenti pacifico padre.

–Enrico…– disse, cercando di interrompere quel fiume di parole piene di rancore mal dissimulato, ma l’altro non diede alcun segno di sentirlo. Era in momenti come questi che Massimo sentiva ancora più forte la mancanza di Federico: lui avrebbe saputo esattamente cosa dire per appianare la situazione, era sempre stato lui il più diplomatico fra i quattro ed era per questo che era diventato il favorito del Nono pur non essendo il primogenito. Cos’era invece lui, se non il mediocre fratello di mezzo? Né forte come Enrico, né saggio come Federico, Massimo aveva dalla sua solo l'arguzia.

–Almeno dimostrasse un minimo di riconoscenza!– continuava il fratello più grande, imperterrito.   
–Enrico– riprovò Massimo, ora con leggera impazienza.  
–Ma no, lui considera tutti peggio dei servitori! Tutti!–  
–Enrico, mi stai ascoltando? –  
–Lo sai che ha preso l'abitudine di chiamare la gente “rifiuto”? Direi che la dice lunga su chi si crede di essere!–  
–E tu lo sai che quando sbraiti senza stare a sentire nessuno sei peggio di Xanxus? Eppure tu la fase della ribellione dovresti averla passata da tempo, caro mio–.

Enrico si ammutolì immediatamente, come se fosse appena stato colpito da un fulmine. Era sempre stato molto permaloso, più di quanto fosse adatto al proprio bene, e Massimo stesso aveva sempre ricavato grande divertimento nel provocarlo, ma niente era paragonabile alle reazioni che riusciva a strappargli quando lo paragonava all’odiato fratellastro. Di colpo divenne paonazzo; per un lungo istante tutto quello che poté fare fu aprire e chiudere la bocca, troppo scandalizzato dal paragone per trovare una risposta, cosa che lo rendeva più simile a un pesce boccheggiante che all’erede del Nono boss. Massimo fece davvero molta fatica per non scoppiare a ridere. Si morse un labbro, cercando di bloccare il sorrisetto vittorioso che lottava per affiorargli le labbra, e gli voltò le spalle. Tanto lì non c’era più niente da fare.  
–Visto che a quanto pare hai perso l'uso della parola, andrò a chiedergli di persona qual è il problema–.  
  


 

 

  
Massimo non si prese nemmeno la briga di bussare prima di entrare in camera di Xanxus. Non solo era del tutto improbabile che gli avrebbe risposto e accolto con un “prego, accomodati”, ma era praticamente impossibile che potesse sentirlo sopra quel frastuono: suo fratello aveva settato al massimo il volume dello stereo, infatti, e la musica pompata dalle casse si spandeva per l’aria, potente come un fiume in piena, riempiendo l’anticamera delle sue note.   
A parte questo però la stanza, che sembrava essere stata vittima della stessa furia che avevano subito le sedie e i piatti in sala da pranzo, gli parve vuota.

Massimo restò qualche istante fermo ad ascoltare quella musica, mentre contemplava il caos davanti a sé, sforzandosi di riconoscere quel brano dall’aria familiare. Wagner, senza dubbio. Il ragazzo poteva anche comportarsi come un animale selvatico ma aveva un certo gusto, dopotutto, e non solo nella musica.   
Avanzò nell'anticamera, scansando un vaso rotto e un tavolino divelto, e proseguì in salotto la ricerca del suo abitante.   
–…Xanxus?–.

Dopo essersi guardato in giro un po' lo scovò seduto per terra davanti alla tv, seminascosto dal divano a cui stava appoggiato con la schiena; se ne stava lì, tutto concentrato su un videogioco, e il suo sguardo corrucciato, le spalle tese e  l’energia con cui schiacciava i tasti facevano di lui il perfetto ritratto di un quattordicenne arrabbiato col mondo, ma soprattutto con suo padre.

Massimo alzò gli occhi sullo schermo della televisione. Il ragazzo stava giocando a un qualche sparatutto e il fragore degli spari che si alzava a quel premere frenetico di tasti si mescolava in maniera curiosamente calzante alla sinfonia di archi e trombe, come se facessero parte della musica stessa. 

Massimo dovette alzare la voce per farsi sentire. –Però, che carneficina…– commentò alla visione di uno zombie che scoppiava come un pop corn.

–Che vuoi?– fu la risposta ben poco amichevole, più simile a un ringhio che altro, che il ragazzo gli rivolse senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo neanche un secondo. Massimo fu piuttosto sollevato nel vedere che almeno stavolta aveva scelto di sfogare la sua ira virtualmente, piuttosto che prendersela col primo malcapitato.

–Oh, nulla, solo farti i complimenti– disse appoggiandosi con i gomiti alla spalliera del divano –La faccia di Enrico era di una sfumatura di rosso che solo un vero maestro potrebbe ottenere–.

–Può anche diventare viola fino a schiattare, per quanto me ne frega!–. 

Una granata che esplode, altri zombie che cadono a terra ridotti in poltiglia. Sicuramente per Xanxus non era soddisfacente quanto azzuffarsi con Enrico, ma se non altro era una valvola di sfogo socialmente accettabile per la sua frustrazione; almeno così non si sarebbe sorbito l’ennesima paternale in stile “No, Xanxus, non puoi prendere a pugni gli eredi delle famiglie cadette!”.   
Forse era solo la sua impressione ma da un po' di tempo a questa parte sembrava che suo padre non  facesse altro che rimproverarlo, come era successo poco prima in sala da pranzo quando aveva espresso, forse un po’ troppo bruscamente a dire il vero, la sua opinione. 

–Io in quella scuola di merda non ci vado! Non ci vado e basta!–.  
Dato quel tono da bizze da asilo nido Massimo si ritrovò a pensare che forse Enrico non aveva poi tutti i torti quando diceva che quel ragazzino non era altro che un viziato; Timoteo l’aveva trattato troppo bene in tutti quegli anni, forse sperando di compensare così le privazioni che aveva sopportato da bambino e le sue ripetute assenze. Tuttavia credeva che quel secco rifiuto nascondesse qualcosa di più che le pretese di un ragazzino abituato a essere troppo vezzeggiato.    
–E sentiamo, caro il mio principino, cos’ha quella scuola che non va?–.

–Lo sai benissimo cos’ha che non va!– esclamò Xanxus, pestando tasti con furore, troppo preso dalla rabbia per rendersi conto che c'era qualcosa di molto impertinente nelle sue parole. Una in particolare. –Aspetta… come cazzo mi hai chiamato?– Poco mancò che per l'indignazione si lasciasse accerchiare come un principiante da un nugolo di zombie, ma fu abbastanza veloce a riprendere in mano la situazione e a far saltare a fucilate i mostri che gli si erano assiepati attorno.

Massimo distolse lo sguardo, leggermente disgustato da tutto quel sangue sullo schermo.   
–No davvero, non lo so. Papà ha scelto la migliore per te–.

–E allora? Io voglio un insegnante privato, come l’avete avuto voi!–. Era questo che lo faceva arrabbiare: perché non poteva continuare ad averne uno anche per gli anni delle superiori, come lo avevano avuto i tre fratelli prima di lui? Valeva forse di meno degli altri? Forse suo padre pensava che fosse uno spreco affidarlo a un prestigioso istruttore, quando poteva benissimo parcheggiarlo in una scuola insieme a quelle nullità degli altri rampolli della mafia. O forse voleva semplicemente levarselo di mezzo.

–Ma come, non vuoi conoscere altri coetanei?–. Massimo, che era una persona assai socievole e amante della mondanità, non riusciva a capire perché suo fratello preferisse restare da solo. Anche Timoteo pensava che gli avrebbe fatto bene frequentare gente della sua età e godersi la sua adolescenza, invece di passare il suo tempo in mezzo a sicari, denaro sporco e complotti. Era proprio per questo che aveva scelto di mandarlo in una scuola privata, oltre alla speranza di farlo uscire dalla sua solitudine. –Non vuoi trovarti degli amici, magari anche una ragazza?–. 

–Non me ne frega niente né degli amici né delle ragazze– rispose il ragazzo, inamovibile, sperando che questo servisse a far capire al fratello che non intendeva discutere oltre, tanto ormai gli era chiaro che erano tutti coalizzati contro di lui. Tutti, dal primo all’ultimo.

Massimo ridacchiò sottovoce, fingendo di non aver capito l’antifona.   
–Ehi, se preferisci i ragazzi dillo, per me non c’è problema!–.

Non appena Xanxus registrò il senso di quelle parole, qualcosa nel suo cervello fece clic e gli fece sbagliare madornalmente tasto, mandando il povero protagonista del videogioco dritto dritto in una fossa piena di creature nonmorte. Per Massimo poteva anche non essere un problema, ma Xanxus aveva assorbito l'idea ben più diffusa all'interno dell'arcaico mondo della mafia, secondo cui una cosa del genere è una vergogna, non certo una cosa da uomini veri, da picciotti come si deve.   
–COSA?!– ringhiò, degnandosi per la prima volta di voltarsi a guardare Massimo negli occhi, anche se solo per poterlo fulminare con lo sguardo. –Piantala di dire cazzate! –.

Nel frattempo, una voce femminile si levò dalla tv per proclamare freddamente “game over”. 

–Ecco, guarda, mi hai fatto perdere!–. Lanciò via il controller e abbandonò la schiena contro il divano, adesso persino più irritato di quando aveva cominciato a giocare.

Massimo non si fece impressionare né dallo sguardo omicida né dal lancio del joystick: piccolezze, se confrontate con le sue solite esplosioni di rabbia che erano diventate tristemente famose all’interno della villa e di cui lui stesso era spesso testimone. Anzi, approfittò dell'aver attirato la sua attenzione per abbassare il volume dello stereo abbastanza da poter parlare senza sgolarsi. –Insomma vuoi restare chiuso qui per sempre, ad ascoltare musica classica e gettare il tuo disprezzo sul mondo, come il Fantasma dell’Opera?–.

Xanxus roteò gli occhi a quel bizzarro genere di paragone per cui il fratello, impregnato di cultura cinematografica e musicale, sembrava avere una predilezione.  
–Non è colpa mia se il mondo è pieno di feccia–.

–Beh, è un peccato che tu la pensi così–. Massimo rifletté un attimo, prima di mormorare tra sé e sé, a voce bassa ma sufficientemente alta per farsi sentire dal ragazzo –E dire che lo facevo più ambizioso...–.

–Che hai detto?– chiese Xanxus.

–Oh, niente...–.

Come aveva immaginato, la sua reticenza a parlare gli aveva guadagnato la curiosità del ragazzo. –Hai detto qualcosa, ti ho sentito–.

Massimo fece spallucce. –Beh, è solo che se resti chiuso qui dentro come farai a dimostrare agli altri le tue capacità? Quando uscirai da cinque anni di istruttore privato potrai anche essere un piccolo Einstein, ma chi conoscerà davvero cosa vali? La scuola sarebbe un ottimo campo di allenamento. Lo sai che Daniela l'Ottava si è guadagnata la fedeltà dei suoi picciotti già dal liceo? E' anche grazie a questa prova di capacità che è diventata boss al posto dell'altro candidato, anche se all'epoca era insolito per una donna. Ah, avrei tanto desiderato avere la tua opportunità...–. Eccome, se lo aveva desiderato: ai suoi tempi il giovane, espansivo Massimo avrebbe preferito di gran lunga respingere il privilegio di avere un istruttore dedicato a lui e andare in una scuola come una persona normale, non come un rampollo della mafia. Xanxus però, che da bambino aveva vissuto di stenti, non sembrava affatto voler rinunciare a ciò che il suo odierno status gli avrebbe permesso.

Per questo Massimo decise di aggiungere qualcos'altro alla sua opera di convincimento, anche se a dirla tutta non era proprio vero.

–Pensa– concluse con sorrisetto di scanzonata malinconia –Magari a quest'ora sarei io il candidato per diventare Decimo, invece di quella testa calda di Enrico–.  
Dal barlume di interesse che si accese negli occhi di Xanxus, Massimo dedusse di aver fatto centro.  
  


*  


  
Xanxus odiò quella scuola. La odiava già prima di metterci piede e il cominciare a frequentarla non fece altro che confermare il suo giudizio. 

Non che avesse problemi con le materie o i professori. Non aveva esattamente il temperamento e gli interessi dello studioso, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto definirlo “secchione”, visto che passava sui libri giusto il tempo indispensabile, ma quando decideva di impegnarsi non aveva alcuna difficoltà a guadagnarsi parole di lode dai professori, anche se spesso Xanxus si chiedeva se tutta quella benevolenza fosse dovuta alle sue reali capacità o alla lauta retta che suo padre pagava per farlo studiare in quella scuola prestigiosa.

No, quello che davvero detestava di quel posto erano le persone. A lui sembravano tutte uguali, tutte insignificanti, tutte meschine. Erano tutti nient’altro che vile spazzatura: dalle ragazze che passavano il tempo a civettare e a discettare di trucchi e vestiti alla moda, ai ragazzi che facevano gli spacconi, vantandosi delle proprie radici mafiose, salvo poi ritirarsi con la coda fra le gambe quando qualche professore aggrottava appena le sopracciglia. Non avrebbe mai trovato qualche persona fidata fra di loro. Li disprezzò tutti fin dal primo giorno, silenziosamente, ignorando prima i loro timidi tentativi di avvicinarsi a lui per fare amicizia, poi i loro patetici tentativi di provocarlo per costringerlo ad affrontarli quando si resero finalmente conto che, se stava sempre per conto suo, non era certo per timidezza ma perché semplicemente non voleva avere niente a che fare con loro. Se non cercava compagnia non era per paura, ma per disprezzo. Nessuno di quei rifiuti era alla sua altezza, di questo ne era certo, e mentre loro arrivarono a temerlo e odiarlo, lui imparò nel giro di pochi giorni che farsi beffe di loro ignorandoli era molto più soddisfacente che prenderli a botte.

C’erano però dei giorni in cui la sola idea di mischiarsi a quella massa di imbecilli tirati a lucido gli faceva prudere le mani già a partire dal suono della sveglia, che finiva immancabilmente fracassata contro il muro. In giorni come quelli aveva quindi preso l’abitudine di marinare la scuola, o “buttarsela”, come dicevano i suoi compagni della zona: non appena l’autista che ogni giorno lo accompagnava a scuola svoltava l’angolo, lui sgattaiolava dal grande cancello di ferro dell’istituto e se ne andava tutto solo per la città, con la cartella a tracolla e le mani affondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni della divisa (altro motivo per cui odiava quella scuola: a chi diavolo era venuto in mente di scegliere quegli orrendi pantaloni scozzesi?).

Fu proprio in uno di quei giorni, dopo nemmeno tre mesi dall’inizio della scuola, che si guadagnò quel nome che tutta la mafia avrebbe imparato a pronunciare con un misto di timore e rispetto, come chi ha paura di evocare un demone soltanto nominandolo. 

Quella mattina, dopo essersela svignata di nascosto, si era messo a vagare senza meta per la città, lasciando che fossero le sue gambe a guidarlo. Fu solo dopo quasi un’ora di cammino che si rese conto di aver lasciato il centro ormai da un pezzo: gli edifici si erano fatti sempre più grigi e scrostati, ben diversi dalle architetture eleganti e rifinite del quartiere da cui era partito, le strade sempre più sporche e le persone, che ogni tanto sorprendeva a fissare la sua divisa stirata di fresco e le scarpe costose, sempre più sordide.

Sempre più familiari.

Fu con un tuffo al cuore che si accorse di camminare nelle strade della sua infanzia. Fin da quando il Nono lo aveva preso con sé aveva sempre evitato di visitare i bassifondi, come se dentro di sé temesse che qualcosa di quei luoghi lo avrebbe potuto abbrancare di nuovo e seppellire nel grigiore, nella povertà, nell’oblio, stavolta senza lasciarlo andare via mai più.

Si fermò improvvisamente, nel bel mezzo di quel marciapiede disastrato, senza sapere bene se l’ondata di nausea, che l’aveva colpito come un pugno allo stomaco, fosse dovuta alla sua repulsione per ciò che sarebbe potuto diventare se fosse rimasto lì per sempre o per la forte puzza di pesce marcio che spirava da un vicolo insieme al vento.   
Torna indietro, diceva il suo cervello, via da questo luogo pieno di ricordi che non voleva, ma le sue gambe si mossero di nuovo da sole e lui andò avanti a camminare, con un senso di orrore e morbosa curiosità come di chi percorre una galleria degli orrori, temendo e allo stesso tempo anticipando le mostruosità che incontrerà più in là.  
Erano passati quasi dieci anni da quando aveva lasciato quella parte del suo passato, eppure man mano che si addentrava in quei luoghi sentiva che niente era cambiato. Riconosceva le strade, le case, i bordelli mascherati da night club. Vide l’incrocio dove aveva chiesto l’elemosina agli automobilisti, le bancarelle da cui aveva rubato la frutta, i vecchi giardinetti dove gli era stato proibito andare, la chiesa annerita dal tempo davanti a cui aveva visto piangere sua madre.

Sua madre.

Non seppe dire cosa provò quando quel pensiero affiorò alla sua mente, come una vecchia foto coperta di polvere. Ricordava a stento il suo viso, sbiadito e confuso dal tempo. Sua madre ormai non era altro che un fantasma, tanto evanescente quanto invece era reale la bruttezza della città.  
Improvvisamente si sentì esausto, come se avesse vagato per giorni. Voltò le spalle allo spettro e alla chiesa, turbato, e andò a cercare un posto dove sedersi a riposare. 

Era così assorto nei suoi pensieri che si rese conto di non essere solo sulla sua strada solo quando andò a sbattere dolorosamente la spalla contro qualcuno.  
–Ehi! Guarda dove vai!–.

Quelle parole. Le aveva già sentite, uguali, forse proprio in quel posto, in un giorno di quel lontano inverno. Alzò lo sguardo, confuso, quasi che si aspettasse di trovarsi davanti a un altro fantasma del passato, ma così non fu. Quello che aveva urtato era solo un ragazzo che non aveva mai visto prima, all’apparenza suo coetaneo, in compagnia di un gruppo di amici.

–Ragazzi!– disse subito quello, modulando il tono della voce in modo da farsi sentire distintamente non solo dai suoi compagni ma anche da chiunque altro potesse essere all’ascolto –Guardate un po’ chi abbiamo qui!–. Sorrideva, mentre parlava, e quel suo sorrisetto malizioso bastò da solo a svelare a Xanxus la falsità del suo tono sorpreso.

Forse non aveva mai incontrato personalmente quel ragazzo ma, ora che lo guardava con attenzione, si rese conto che c’era un’altra persona su cui aveva visto quegli stessi occhi azzurri e quel naso appuntito pieno di lentiggini, lineamenti che da anni aveva imparato ad associare a un odio implacabile.

Alvaro Mancuso.

Prima che potesse reagire all’improvvisa nozione di trovarsi di fronte nient’altro che al figlio del peggior nemico dei Vongola, Salvatore Mancuso, i suoi amici, o più propriamente picciotti, lo avevano già accerchiato in una prigione di corpi. Li contò: erano sei in tutto.  
Salvatore lo guardò dall’alto in basso, forte della sua maggiore altezza, arricciando il naso con malcelato disgusto, e gli si piazzò davanti a braccia incrociate. –Eh già, è proprio il bastardo del Nono Vongola!–.

Un coro di risatine si levò nel cerchio.

Xanxus dovette sforzarsi per restare impassibile, ma non poté fare niente per impedire al sangue di risalirgli alle tempie, nel sentire quella parola vergognosa. Era altamente improbabile che Salvatore e i suoi picciotti lo avessero trovato lì per pura coincidenza, molto più probabile invece che si fossero appostati davanti alla scuola e che lo avessero seguito fin là, in attesa dell’occasione giusta per agire. Prima di lasciarsi andare a mosse affrettate doveva capire che cosa volevano da lui.

–Mi chiamo Xanxus– lo corresse gelidamente, a denti stretti.

–E dimmi, che ci fai da queste parti?– continuò l’altro, fingendo di non averlo sentito –Nostalgia di casa?–.

Ancora una volta dovette richiamare ogni briciolo del suo scarso autocontrollo per non rifilargli un pugno dritto dritto su quel muso beffardo. Togliergli quell’espressione dalla faccia a suon di botte sarebbe stata certo l’opzione più soddisfacente, oltre che quella a lui più congeniale, ma la situazione non sembrava adatta. Non mentre era circondato da altri cinque ragazzi, tutti decisamente più ben piazzati di Salvatore ma anche di lui, non in strada sotto gli occhi di tutti.

–Se stai cercando tua madre guarda che hai sbagliato zona–. Fece una pausa, prolungando il silenzio ad arte, come se quello che stava facendo sulla pelle di Xanxus non fosse altro che uno spettacolo da offrire ai suoi fedeli picciotti. Il teatrino di un bullo che vuole sentirsi grande.  
–La via dei bordelli sta da un’altra parte–.

La folle risata che proruppe da quelle bocche sguaiate non durò che pochi secondi. Si congelò nel silenzio più totale non appena la mano di Xanxus si serrò al collo di Salvatore; l’altra era levata in aria, stretta in un pugno, pronta a colpire e fare male sul serio.

Xanxus poteva quasi sentire contro la nuca gli sguardi omicidi di quei ragazzi pronti ad attaccarlo, poteva quasi sentire anche gli sguardi dei passanti, delle persone affacciatesi alla finestra per curiosare, sorprese ma non attonite, perché risse come quelle erano all’ordine del giorno da quelle parti.   
Il suo sguardo, invece, era fisso in quello di Salvatore: adesso tremava dalla paura, quel vigliaccio, l'adrenalina gli arricciava le labbra e gli sgranava gli occhi in un’espressione che aveva qualcosa di nevrotico.  
Eppure ridevano, quegli occhi azzurri di un azzurro vacuo, come se in quel momento fosse lui il vincitore. Avanti, dammi un pugno, sembravano dire, fai quello che ci si aspetta da te.

–Che vuoi fare, bastardo?– gracchiò Salvatore, la voce strozzata dalla forza di quella mano. –Vuoi picchiarmi?–.  
Non serviva certo l’Iper Intuito dei Vongola per capire che quella era una trappola e nemmeno troppo astuta. Era lampante quello che volevano da lui. Tuttavia dovette fare l’ennesimo sforzo sovraumano per costringersi a lasciare la presa sul collo e non cedere alla provocazione.  
Ma non lo fece senza prima togliersi la soddisfazione di dargli un violento spintone che il giovane Mancuso, alto ma esile, accusò pesantemente.

–Ho detto che mi chiamo Xanxus, verme– ringhiò piano, a denti stretti –E non vale la pena che mi sporchi le mani con una merda come te, che non ha nemmeno il coraggio di affrontarmi da solo–.

Detestava l’idea di lasciare quel viscido di un Mancuso impunito, ma sapeva anche che doveva controllarsi, che se si fosse lasciato andare alla rabbia che gli mordeva lo stomaco come una bestia affamata avrebbe fatto solamente il suo gioco, qualunque esso fosse. Doveva andarsene. Ma quando voltò le spalle e fece per allontanarsi i picciotti di Salvatore gli si serrarono attorno ancora di più, bloccandogli la strada. Xanxus li guardò uno a uno, con la bocca distorta in una smorfia feroce, come a sfidarli a mettergli le mani addosso.

Ci pensò Salvatore a sbloccare la situazione. Ora che non aveva più una mano stretta alla gola sembrava essere tornato a essere altezzoso e pieno di sé. –Lasciatelo andare, ragazzi. È solo un codardo, come tutti i Vongola–.

Veloci e obbedienti come marionette i cinque ragazzi si fecero da parte, lasciandolo passare. Non aspettò neanche un istante: voleva allontanarsi di lì il più in fretta possibile, dimenticarsi la vergogna di non poter replicare a quelle offese.

–Nemmeno ammazzare Federico è servito a fargli tirare fuori le palle–.

Xanxus si fermò di colpo sui suoi passi senza neanche voltarsi, raggelato, raggiunto da quelle parole con la forza di un pugno allo stomaco.

–Che cos’hai detto? – chiese, scandendo lentamente la domanda, parola per parola. Non riusciva a crederci, non poteva aver ammesso velatamente la responsabilità dei Mancuso nell’omicidio di Federico. Non poteva aver volontariamente deciso di rigirare il coltello in quella piaga che i Vongola si portavano al cuore da quattro anni e che non si sarebbe mai rimarginata, nemmeno per Xanxus, per quanto si sforzasse di credere che quella ferita non esistesse e che quello che Salvatore aveva colpito in questo momento fosse solo il suo onore di Vongola. 

Non poteva aver detto questo a Xanxus, figlio del Nono boss, fratello di Federico.

Lasciami uscire, urlò la sua rabbia in quel momento, lascia che ci pensi io a schiacciare quel verme: non è questo che vuoi? Non è questo che avresti dovuto fare fin da subito, invece di dar retta a tuo padre, quel rammollito che crede di essere un santo?

Xanxus non poteva vederlo, ma le labbra di Salvatore erano tornate a piegarsi in un sorriso: sembrava contento, ora che si era ripreso dallo spavento. Aveva trovato il punto debole del giovane Vongola e non ci aveva nemmeno messo molto, suo padre sarebbe stato fiero di lui.

–Ho detto– scandì anche lui, altrettanto lentamente, lasciando che ognuna di quelle parole avvelenate affondasse nella carne del suo avversario –che voi vigliacchi non avete avuto nemmeno le palle di vendicare la sua morte–. “È tempo di porre fine a questa faida” aveva detto Timoteo quando aveva incontrato suo padre Alvaro, per decidere faccia a faccia le sorti delle loro famiglie “In nome dell’Onore abbiamo versato fin troppo sangue”. Ma i Mancuso si sarebbero davvero accontentati della pace, quando tutto ciò che avevano sempre voluto era annientare i Vongola? –Chissà, forse non era poi così importante per voi…–.

Il suono che uscì improvviso dalle labbra di Xanxus aveva poco di umano e molto della bestia feroce: fu un ruggito di dolore e di rabbia, così intensamente legati fra loro da essere ormai una cosa sola.

Gli sgherri di Salvatore ne restarono così impietriti che non fecero in tempo a fermarlo mentre si lanciava verso il suo nemico come una furia, con denti scoperti come zanne e occhi assetati di sangue, deciso a fare a pezzi, distruggere, calpestare tutto ciò che avrebbe osato impedire la sua vendetta, senza distinzione. –Io ti ammazzo, verme, ti ammazzo!– gridava mentre afferrava Salvatore per la camicia, strattonandolo con tanta forza che avrebbe potuto strapparla. Poi tutto si fece vago, confuso, come quella volta di tanti anni fa in un luogo simile a questo. I picciotti di Salvatore lo assaltarono tutti insieme, non appena ci riuscirono, e una pioggia di pugni e calci lo raggiunse. Eppure lui sentì a malapena i loro colpi, come se fosse sotto l’influsso di una potente droga: sotto i suoi occhi e sulla sua pelle era solo una confusione di ossa rotte, sangue, pelle spaccata, di cui faticava a distinguere cosa appartenesse a lui e cosa fosse invece merito suo. 

L’unica cosa che fosse veramente a fuoco era Salvatore, il vigliacco, il verme, che ora che aveva finalmente costretto Xanxus ad attaccare cercava di sfuggire di mandare avanti gli altri, di sfuggire alla sua presa, ai suoi pugni lanciati con cieco furore.   
–Sei morto!–.

Tyr probabilmente avrebbe avuto da ridire se lo avesse visto combattere mandando all’aria tutti i suoi preziosi insegnamenti, senza uno stile, senza pensare, solo puro istinto e voglia, anzi, necessità di uccidere, fare male. Qualsiasi cosa per quietare quel demone che lo bruciava da dentro e che chiedeva a gran voce il sangue dei Mancuso, degli assassini di Federico: bruciali, gridava, bruciali tutti!  
E le fiamme non tardarono ad apparire: forti e brillanti come lava, avvamparono tutto a un tratto attorno alle sue mani, incontrollate, come se avessero volontà propria. Molte grida si levarono tutto attorno alle sue orecchie dalle bocche degli scagnozzi che erano rimasti catturati nella loro scia di fuoco. Ma ancora una volta non erano loro che voleva il demone di nome Ira.

–No! Ti prego NO!– gridò Salvatore quando Xanxus riuscì ad afferrarlo di nuovo e quando quelle mani infuocate si levarono fulminee su di lui, vicinissime, sostituendosi alla luce del sole. Ma Xanxus non riuscì a sentire le sue suppliche, cieco e sordo per il suo furore, o forse non volle. Le grida di Salvatore si levarono altissime, rese acute dalla paura e dal dolore lancinante che gli divorava la faccia senza pietà. Xanxus non sentì neanche quelle: il suo volto era una maschera d’odio che non lasciava passare niente. 

Niente tranne quell’odore acre e insopportabile.

Era un odore terribilmente familiare che gli riportò alla mente immagini di dieci anni fa, dell’uomo che si contorceva a terra gridando come faceva ora Salvatore, di quello sguardo terrorizzato negli occhi di una donna che aveva conosciuto bene: odore di carne bruciata.  
Xanxus lasciò andare immediatamente la presa. Con la stessa velocità con cui era sprofondato nella frenesia del combattimento era tornato alla realtà.

–Che cosa…–.

Non avrebbe saputo dire come era successo, ma era l’unico rimasto in piedi. Salvatore, prostrato al suolo ai suoi piedi, urlava come un animale portato al macello coprendosi metà del viso con le mani.   
–Bastardo! Bastardo!– gridava e piangeva insieme, uno spettacolo raccapricciante anche per chi aveva già assistito a cose del genere. –Che cosa hai fatto alla mia faccia, bastardo!?-.

Per un attimo si sentì vacillare e un’ondata di nausea lo attaccò allo stomaco, quando la zaffata di sangue bruciato lo raggiunse di nuovo.   
Che cosa aveva fatto? Aveva perso il controllo e senza quasi accorgersene aveva sfigurato orrendamente una persona. Non solo, forse l’avrebbe uccisa, se gli occhi di quella donna senza nome non fossero affiorati nella sua mente e lo avessero fermato con la potenza del ricordo.   
Gli occhi che si affacciarono subito dopo, però, furono quelli di suo padre: poteva quasi vederli, pieni di orrore e raccapriccio e lacrime per quello che aveva fatto, per quel mostro di suo figlio che non avrebbe dovuto essere suo figlio.  
  
 _Xanxus, che cosa hai fatto?_  
  
Prima che l’orrore del senso di colpa potesse afferrarlo, la sua Rabbia scosse la testa per lui. No, disse. Era giusto. Aveva fatto quello che doveva essere fatto, per l’Onore, per vendicare Federico. Salvatore doveva solo ringraziarlo per non averlo ucciso come si meritava.

–La pagherai, figlio di puttana!–. Salvatore era riuscito a mettersi di nuovo in piedi, piangente: uno dei suoi scagnozzi lo aveva tirato su e lo stava trascinando via di peso, seguito da quelli che ancora potevano stare sulle proprie gambe. –Mio padre vi distruggerà, vi distruggerà tutti!–.  
Xanxus sbottò in una mezza risata, incurante del sangue che gli colava dal naso e dalle labbra spaccate: osava ancora chiamarlo “bastardo”, quel verme, ma a lui non importava. Non dopo che lo aveva visto tremare di paura e supplicare con le lacrime agli occhi perché lo risparmiasse.   
Si guardò attorno. Eccetto Mancuso e i suoi sgherri, che si affannavano per allontanarsi da lì più in fretta possibile, la strada si era fatta era completamente vuota e silenziosa. I curiosi che si erano fatti vivi per osservare la rissa erano svaniti nel nulla, lasciando l'impressione di una città fantasma.  

Alzò gli occhi. Le finestre erano tutte chiuse o sbarrate, le case sembravano abbandonate: era l’omertà di un quartiere che aveva spesso avuto a che fare con la mafia e che sapeva che in certi casi era meglio fingere di non aver visto niente. Ma lui sapeva che dietro quelle persiane chiuse c’erano occhi e orecchie che avevano visto e sentito tutto. Non solo, ora avrebbero ascoltato anche quanto aveva da dire, così che tutti sapessero che nessuno doveva mancare di rispetto a lui, Xanxus.

Il suo respiro era affannoso e sospettava di avere una costola incrinata, ma fece del suo meglio per richiamare nella sua voce tutta la sua forza.   
–Mi chiamo… XANXUS!– gridò con quanto fiato aveva in gola affinché tutti, non solo Salvatore che si allontanava, potessero sentire il nome del vincitore, il nome che d’ora in poi tutti avrebbero dovuto temere e rispettare.  
–Sono il quarto figlio del Nono Vongola, legittimo erede alla successione!–. 

Era figlio di una puttana, è vero, ma era anche figlio di Timoteo e solo questo doveva importare. Quel giorno, sotto gli occhi di tutti, aveva finalmente cancellato il suo passato vergognoso. D’ora in poi tutti avrebbero dovuto conoscerlo per quello che era davvero: un possibile candidato, insieme a Enrico, al posto di Decimo boss della famiglia più potente fra tutte.

–Chiunque oserà sputare sull’Onore della Famiglia Vongola dovrà vedersela con me!–.

Non sarebbe più stato “il bastardo” e nemmeno solo “il figlio del boss”.  
Era  _Xanxus_.  
  


*  


  
Fin dai giorni di Vongola Secondo, quando la Famiglia aveva iniziato la sua scalata verso denaro, potere e affari illeciti, era sempre stato costume rivolgersi a un medico di fiducia nel caso ci si dovesse occupare di ferite la cui natura era troppo ambigua per essere portata all'attenzione di un ospedale pubblico e quindi della polizia. Col tempo, aggiunta dopo aggiunta, all'interno delle mura del maniero venne alla luce un vero e proprio piccolo pronto soccorso, completo di dottori alle dipendenze del Don in carica, strumenti medici, stanze di degenza. Non era certo un ambulatorio adatto per occuparsi di malattie gravi, ma se avevi una pallottola di troppo in corpo o bisogno di essere rattoppato senza indiscrezioni, sapeva essere all'altezza.

Xanxus se ne stava seduto sul lettino dell'infermeria, dove una dottoressa gli aveva disinfettato le ferite ormai tendenti al livido e ricucito un brutto spacco sotto lo zigomo. Non aveva sentito il bisogno di guardarsi allo specchio per controllare il suo operato, probabilmente perché non riteneva importante sapere in che stato fosse il suo viso, ma non ci voleva una conferma per sapere che non doveva avere affatto un bell'aspetto: lo sentiva nel dolore sordo che si portava addosso e che, tra le altre cose, gli impediva di aprire completamente un occhio. Era contento, però: perché aveva dato una lezione importante a quei vermi che osavano opporsi ai Vongola e tutto sommato se l'era cavata molto bene per essere stato uno contro sei.

Un'infermiera aveva appena finito di lavargli via il sangue raggrumato dal viso quando Timoteo, visibilmente trafelato e ansioso, spalancò le porte e irruppe nella stanza. –Xanxus!– esclamò, e in un lampo era già affianco al letto, le mani nodose posate sulle spalle del ragazzo, leggere per non fare male, quando invece avrebbero voluto stringere per il sollievo di saperlo ancora vivo.   
–Figlio mio... che cosa ti hanno fatto?– domandò trattenendo a stento il tremolio nella sua voce.

Xanxus gli prese le mani e se le scostò di dosso. –Sto bene! Ho solo qualche livido– rispose, leggermente infastidito dalla sua premura. Non aveva bisogno che suo padre lo guardasse con compassione, quasi piagnucolando: aveva lottato da uomo a suo parere, non da ragazzino, e da tale voleva essere trattato.   
–Ti assicuro che quei vermi alla fine erano ridotti molto peggio– aggiunse, abbozzando con un una fitta di dolore un sorrisetto orgoglioso.

Timoteo aggrottò la fronte, senza capire. –Che cosa è successo? Ganauche non mi ha detto... Hai davvero marinato la scuola?–.

A questa domanda Xanxus si rabbuiò istantaneamente e abbassò lo sguardo. Benché non fosse affatto dispiaciuto di aver saltato una giornata di quella maledetta scuola, temeva lo stesso la paternale che sentiva incombente. Sapeva che non l'avrebbe presa affatto bene.

Il Nono invece si affrettò subito a rassicurarlo. Fu lui, a quel punto, ad abbozzare un sorriso tranquillizzante, nonostante l'angoscia che esprimevano le rughe sulla sua fronte –Non importa se non sei andato a scuola, davvero. Quello che importa è che tu stia bene. Vuoi dirmi cos'è successo?–.

Xanxus, dapprima con un po' di titubanza, iniziò a raccontare. Raccontò del suo giro in città e di come il figlio di Mancuso, insieme ai suoi picciotti, lo avesse accerchiato e insultato, raccontò le cose orribili che avevano detto sui Vongola e su Federico e, man mano che parlava, la sua rabbia ricominciò a crescere dentro di lui, a dare sicurezza al suo tono e foga alle sue parole. 

Era così assorto nelle sue parole, nel suo odio per Salvatore e Alvaro, che non si rese conto dell'espressione di orrore che lentamente aveva iniziato a farsi strada sul viso di Timoteo, del tremore nelle sue mani. 

–Oh, ma non apriranno più quella bocca di fogna– concluse il ragazzo, i pugni stretti e lo sguardo distante, cupo di rabbia, come se stesse rivivendo ancora una volta quegli attimi di violenza.  –Non dopo quello che ho fatto a Salvatore. Si ricorderà di questo giorno ogni volta che si guarderà allo specchio, quel verme schifoso–.

Timoteo trasse un lungo sospiro incerto. Gli ci volle un grandissimo sforzo per mantenere il suo tono di voce tranquillo e pianamente interrogativo, per non cedere all'ansia che gli domandava di afferrare Xanxus per le spalle e scuoterlo con forza, chiedendo a gran voce di sapere che tragedia aveva trascinato sulle spalle dei Vongola.  
–Che cosa gli hai fatto?– chiese Timoteo.

Xanxus scosse la testa. Improvvisamente sembrava di nuovo confuso, incerto. – Io... non ricordo come è andata, è tutto molto nebbioso. Ho... perso il controllo, credo–. Esattamente come quella volta di dieci anni fa, quando sua madre vide per la prima volta il suo potere. Anche quella volta, senza capire bene come, un uomo era rimasto a terra, urlando per il dolore; anche quella volta il ricordo più vivido era stato quello del tanfo di carne bruciata. –E prima che me ne rendessi conto... le fiamme gli avevano mangiato mezza faccia–. 

In quel momento il Don desiderò di non aver lasciato nello studio il suo bastone da passeggio. Le sue gambe minacciavano di cedere sotto il peso della notizia. Xanxus aveva fatto questo. Xanxus, suo figlio, il bambino che aveva salvato dalla strada e a cui aveva dato il suo affetto e il suo insegnamento perché non cadesse anche lui in una vita di violenza. Alla fine niente era bastato a salvarlo da se stesso. –Tu hai... sfigurato Salvatore Mancuso?– chiese debolmente.

Xanxus si riscosse. Il tono di suo padre, ora così palesemente sconvolto, lo fece allarmare. L'odioso dubbio di avere sbagliato iniziò pian piano a farsi strada in lui, strisciando come un verme, e per tutta risposta il ragazzo alzò la voce, in tono difensivo. –Sì...e allora? Se l'è cercata!–.

Timoteo si portò una mano sugli occhi e indietreggiò percettibilmente, barcollando sotto il peso della verità. Scosse la testa, disperato,  ma tentare di negare la realtà del suo fallimento non lo avrebbe reso meno vero. –Oh Xanxus... tu non sai cosa hai fatto... tu non ti rendi conto... proprio ora che eravamo così vicini a firmare un accordo di pace...–.

Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi. Quella parola, _pace_ , pronunciata in questa situazione sembrava un'assurda beffa.  –Pace? A me non sembra che quello volesse la pace da me!–.

  
–Salvatore è solo un ragazzino, come te– spiegò Timoteo. La sua voce suonò stanca, strascicata, alle sue stesse orecchie. Non credeva di avere la forza di affrontare questa discussione, eppure suo figlio doveva sapere che cosa avrebbe comportato la sua azione, quindi andò avanti.  –Non ha nessun peso nelle decisioni della sua Famiglia. Alvaro si era mostrato disponibile, le nostre famiglie si sono incontrate più volte in un meeting... ma come può accettare ora che mio figlio ha sfigurato suo figlio?–.

–Ma è stato lui a cominciare! Mi ha accerchiato con i suoi picciotti e ha cominciato a provocarmi!– si difese il ragazzo. Pur conscio di quanto la sua replica fosse debole, non si era aspettato affatto lo  sguardo furioso e l'aspro rimprovero che suo padre gli rivolse: –E tu ti sei lasciato provocare come se niente fosse, giusto? Non te ne rendi neanche conto? Hai fatto esattamente il loro gioco!–.

Non era affatto la prima volta che Xanxus faceva arrabbiare suo padre. Certo, il Nono era una persona tranquilla e gentile di natura, poco incline all'ira, ma in quanto genitore era suo dovere rimproverare i suoi figli quando se lo meritavano e Xanxus se lo era meritato spesso, nell'ultimo paio d'anni. Eppure il ragazzo non lo aveva mai visto così arrabbiato, così deluso: adesso lo leggeva chiaramente nei suoi occhi, nelle rughe sulla sua fronte, nella smorfia delle sue labbra. 

Lo spaventava, ma quello che lo spaventava di più era il viscido sospetto di aver commesso un grosso errore. 

–Che altro dovevo fare? Lasciare che ci infangassero così, davanti a tutti? Ha detto che mia madre era una “puttana”, ha detto che i Vongola sono codardi, ha detto...–.

–Parole!– gridò la disperazione di Timoteo. Era questo che aveva insegnato a suo figlio? A valutare la reputazione sopra ogni altra cosa, come facevano gli altri membri della Mafia, persone da cui lui aveva cercato di distinguersi fin da quando sua madre gli aveva passato il comando? –Sono solo parole, Xanxus! Non valgono questa violenza e soprattutto non valgono quello che succederà adesso! Salvatore porterà a vita quelle cicatrici e in cambio i Mancuso pretenderanno che il prezzo sia pagato col sangue. Non hai pensato a questo? Ci sono cose più importanti dell'onore–.

–FEDERICO ERA IMPORTANTE!–.

Questa volta era stato Xanxus a gridare, forte. Così forte che per alcuni istanti Timoteo rimase raggelato, a osservare quegli occhi color del fuoco che lo fissavano con rabbia e accusa. –Come possiamo volere la pace con chi l'ha ucciso?– chiese il ragazzo. Ansimava leggermente adesso, non sapeva se per il dolore di gridare con qualche costola incrinata o se per l'ira che lo consumava. La cosa che più faceva male, però, era la consapevolezza che suo padre non provasse il suo stesso sentimento nei confronti degli assassini di suo figlio.

Il Padrino scosse la testa: avevano già affrontato questo argomento innumerevoli volte.   
–Non abbiamo mai avuto prove per accusarli– disse, il tono di voce ora più morbido. Non approvava in nessun modo la rabbia di Xanxus, ma non poteva condannarlo per il suo dolore, né per aver voluto bene a suo fratello.  –Altrimenti avremmo già chiamato i Vindice a fare giustizia. Né abbiamo prove che Salvatore abbia agito per conto di suo padre–.

Xanxus afferrò il bordo della brandina con forza, come uno scoglio a cui aggrapparsi. Era il peso della delusione e del disincanto che minacciavano di portarlo via? O era di nuovo la sua rabbia? –Come puoi essere così CIECO?! Forse quel verme ha ragione, forse sei davvero un codardo! Sennò avresti pensato a vendicarlo e a distruggere i Mancuso una volta per tutte, invece di firmare una pace che evidentemente non vogliono–.

Se Timoteo aveva notato lo sforzo di suo figlio nel trattenersi non ne fece mostra. Il suo viso era diventato una maschera. –Non possiamo sapere cosa abbiano davvero in testa ma, qualsiasi siano le loro intenzioni, noi non possiamo permettere un altro bagno di sangue, Xanxus: non dobbiamo lasciarci trascinare. Se per vendicare la morte di mio figlio devo portare avanti una faida che verserà altro sangue innocente, preferisco che resti invendicato. Credo che anche lui avrebbe voluto così–.

Il Don voltò le spalle a suo figlio e fece qualche passo dentro la stanza. Aveva bisogno di allontanare lo sguardo da quegli occhi di fuoco, dalla delusione e la rabbia che vi aveva visto dentro.  Dal suo stesso fallimento. –Sempre che adesso non sia troppo tardi...–   
Si sentiva stanco, distrutto, come mai si era sentito da quando aveva seppellito Federico. E stanca era anche la sua voce, ormai ridotta a un roco sussurro.  
–Questo volevano da te: un pretesto per ricominciare la guerra. E tu gliel'hai dato senza farti pregare–.

Xanxus chinò il capo. Non visto dall'uomo che credeva suo padre, il suo sguardo furente si era spento lentamente, parola dopo parola, lasciando al suo posto il nulla più assoluto. Aveva ragione, Timoteo aveva ragione. Era stato così fiero prima, quando aveva sgominato quei picciotti, e ancora più fiero quando lo aveva raccontato, ma adesso tutto ciò gli appariva privo di senso. Come aveva potuto essere convinto di aver fatto la cosa giusta? Si era guadagnato timore e rispetto, ma a cosa gli avrebbero mai giovato, se aveva allontanato suo padre da lui, forse per sempre? 

Non riusciva a provare rimorso per Salvatore, ma l'enormità del suo gesto, da cui aveva cercato di sfuggire insieme ai sensi di colpa, minacciava di schiacciarlo.

–Ti ho deluso, non è vero?– trovò la forza di chiedere, nonostante sapesse già la risposta. La verità era che suo padre non era mai stato fiero di lui, né lo sarebbe mai stato. L'illustre Padrino dei Vongola, che primo fra i suoi predecessori si era guadagnato l'amore dei suoi per aver cercato di portare armonia nella mafia, non avrebbe mai potuto essere fiero del randagio rabbioso che aveva raccattato dai bassifondi.  
  
 _Mi disprezzi, non è vero? Non importa, non c'è posto per santi nella mafia._  
  
Una sottile fiamma di rabbia si riaccese in lui, a quel pensiero, e Xanxus gli diede il benvenuto. Era una sensazione molto più familiare di quel vuoto che aveva provato quando suo padre gli aveva voltato le spalle.

Il Don si girò nuovamente verso di lui. La domanda doveva averlo turbato perché i suoi occhi erano lucidi, eppure non rispose: avrebbe voluto potergli offrire parole di conforto, ma non riuscì a trovarne dentro di sé. Si limitò a osservare con quegli occhi tristi il figlio che sedeva a capo chino su quella branda da ospedale, prima di offrirgli tutto ciò che poteva dargli in quel momento: parole di consiglio. 

–Lascia che ti dica una cosa, Xanxus. La rabbia che ti porti dentro è stata un dono per te: ti ha dato la forza di combattere contro le avversità e di guadagnarti rispetto. Ma se non imparerai a controllarla prima o poi finirà per diventare la tua più grande debolezza. Diventerà pericolosa non solo per te, ma per la tua stessa famiglia. Sarai un bersaglio facile per chiunque vorrà usarla a suo favore, proprio come ha fatto Salvatore–. 

Si diresse verso la porta, ma si girò un'ultima volta prima di uscire, per capire che effetto avessero fatto le sue parole, ma Xanxus aveva ancora il capo chino e Timoteo non riuscì a incontrarne lo sguardo.

–Oggi è stato lui a vincere, non tu– disse, gli occhi che si riempivano di lacrime.

 

 

 


	5. Capitolo V. Erede

** Capitolo V. Erede **

 

  
  
  
  
Xanxus aveva 15 anni quando scoprì il mondo delle donne. O forse, come sarebbe più corretto dire, fu il mondo delle donne a scoprire lui.   
Difficile dire se fosse per il suo aspetto (nell’ultimo anno era cresciuto tantissimo in altezza, aveva  iniziato a mettere su un po' di muscoli con gli allenamenti e i suoi lineamenti si erano fatti più duri, decisi, da uomo più che da ragazzino) per il suo illustre futuro in quanto figlio del Boss o per quel suo sorrisetto da poco di buono che faceva inevitabilmente strage di cuori; fatto sta che le ragazze, che fossero di buona famiglia, dell'ambiente mafioso o ragazze qualsiasi, lo cercavano assai spesso e facevano a gara per attirare la sua attenzione; forse, a dire il vero, lo cercavano più spesso di quanto lui cercasse loro. 

Xanxus da parte sua non si faceva certo problemi ad assecondarle e a dar loro quello che volevano, senza soffermarsi troppo a pensare se ciò che le attirava di più era davvero lui o piuttosto la sua ricchezza, la sua posizione di futuro uomo di potere. A lui non importava, perché aveva scoperto il gusto che si prova a sentirsi desiderati e di certo non era il tipo da sputare sopra un po’ di buon sesso senza complicazioni, benché non provasse alcun tipo di stima, figuriamoci affetto, verso quelle ragazze. Per lui erano solo feccia, come tutti gli altri, maschi o femmine che fossero, e il sesso era solo un’ennesima dimostrazione del suo successo.  
Fu così che la sua condotta divenne oggetto di animate discussioni fra la cerchia dei guardiani del Nono, che guardavano alle sue numerose conquiste con un certo divertimento e forse anche con un po’ di ammirazione e invidia. Il Consigliere Esterno del Nono, però, pareva non pensarla così.

La sera in cui, con suo sommo sgomento, Sawada Iemitsu vide non una ma ben due ragazze uscire di soppiatto dalle stanze di Xanxus nell'arco di un’ora, si rese conto che forse era giunto il momento di fargli qualche discorsetto, prima che il Nono si rendesse conto che suo figlio aveva già una vita sessuale così impegnativa senza avere neanche un briciolo di educazione sentimentale. Così decise di aspettarlo al varco e parlarci lui.   
Riteneva che dopo due meeting così impegnativi sarebbe senz’altro sgattaiolato nelle cucine a rifocillarsi e la sua intuizione si rivelò esatta; dopo alcuni minuti, infatti, Xanxus varcò la porta delle sue stanze con un aspetto decisamente scarmigliato, come era prevedibile, con tanto di capelli spettinati e camicia abbottonata a casaccio.

Quello che però Iemitsu non aveva previsto era l’espressione indifferente che gli vide in viso e che a lui sembrò significare una sola cosa: noia. La noia di una persona perennemente insoddisfatta da tutto e da tutti, come se niente e nessuno potesse bastare per lui e calmare quella fame senza nome che gli era rimasta dal suo umile passato. 

Di certo, pensò il Consigliere Esterno, non era l’espressione che ci si sarebbe aspettati da uno che aveva trascorso le ultime ore in così piacevole compagnia. Tuttavia non permise a quella scoperta di scomporlo troppo e, quando Xanxus incontrò il suo sguardo, gli ammiccò in maniera complice e scherzosa.  
–Due, eh? –.

Xanxus non nascose minimamente il suo fastidio nel trovarselo davanti alla porta e lo sorpassò rivolgendogli un’occhiata scocciata. Era chiaro che il giapponese avesse qualcosa da dirgli, ma in quel momento lui riusciva solo a pensare alla voragine che gli si era aperta nel suo stomaco e che non aspettava altro che essere colmata.  
–Sai contare, Iemitsu– gli rispose.

Il Consigliere non si lasciò scomporre nemmeno da quel freddo saluto sarcastico, ma prese a seguirlo per i corridoi come fosse la sua ombra. –Penso di averle già viste, quelle due. Non sono le figlie del presidente della provincia? Com’è che si chiamano? –.

Xanxus corrugò la fronte, come se la domanda lo avesse preso alla sprovvista, e suo malgrado si ritrovò a rallentare il passo e a riflettere. Come diavolo si chiamavano quelle due? Lui non si era neanche preoccupato di chiederglielo, ma erano state loro a presentarsi, se non ricordava male. Qualcosa come Lucia e Maria, o Livia e Marta, o Laura e Mara o…  
–Che importanza ha?– sbottò irritato, lanciando a Iemitsu un’occhiata sospettosa.

Il giapponese sorrise mestamente, come se le parole di Xanxus avessero appena confermato quello che temeva. –Ti sei già scordato i loro nomi, vero?–

Xanxus si fermò di botto e si girò verso di lui, resistendo alla tentazione di roteare gli occhi per quanto quella discussione lo annoiasse.   
Ecco, i suoi sospetti erano fondati come al solito: predicozzo in arrivo.  
–E allora? Tanto non mi importa niente di loro– scandì, guardando l’altro negli occhi con un atteggiamento di sfida. Del resto chi era quell’uomo per permettersi di dirgli come comportarsi? Era stato suo maestro, certo, l’aveva praticamente visto crescere, ma non era suo padre.

–Dunque è così che tratti le ragazze? Le usi una volta e tanti saluti?–.

A quelle parole di biasimo Xanxus si sentì improvvisamente ribollire di rabbia, perché riteneva che non fossero affatto affari di Iemitsu, quelli. Strinse i pugni e puntò i piedi. –Cos’è, mio padre ti ha mandato a farmi la predica?  Se ha qualcosa da dirmi venga a dirmelo di persona! –.

Iemitsu mise le mani avanti. Tentò di assumere un tono affabile e gentile, l’unico modo che conosceva per trattare con il figlio del Nono quando decideva di dare in escandescenze, anche se, a dire il vero, raramente sembrava funzionare.  
–No, Xanxus. Non mi ha mandato tuo padre e non sono venuto a farti una predica, solo a fare una chiacchierata. Da uomo a uomo–.

Questa volta Xanxus non poté trattenersi dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo. Detestava questi patetici tentativi di fare l’amicone con lui, quando era ben chiaro che lui non voleva essere l’amicone di nessuno. Eppure sapeva anche che quel testone di Iemitsu non avrebbe mollato la presa così facilmente, quindi si limitò a incamminarsi di nuovo verso le cucine, pur conscio di essere ancora seguito dall’altro.  
–Bla bla bla…– disse il giovane in risposta, imitando il gesto di parlare con la mano.

–È solo che sono un po’… stupito, ecco– insistette l’altro –Sei così giovane e hai già avuto così tante esperienze. Non credi che dovresti provare a darti un freno e…–.

Xanxus emise una breve risata, simile a un colpo di tosse.  
–Cos’è, sei invidioso per caso? –.

Questa volta fu il turno di Iemitsu di bloccarsi momentaneamente nel suo cammino, ma nel suo caso fu per lo stupore, non per la rabbia. –Invidioso? – chiese, interdetto.

Il ragazzo si girò brevemente per rivolgergli un sorrisetto maligno. –Sì, beh, immagino che ora che ti sei sposato tu non possa più darti alla pazza gioia, no? –.

Nel sentir menzionare il suo matrimonio Iemitsu fu veloce a ricomporsi e rispose a quella insinuazione con un sorriso sognante. –Veramente la mia gioia più grande è proprio essere sposato con Nana–.

Xanxus fece una faccia schifata: da quando il giapponese aveva scoperto le gioie del matrimonio il suo buonumore e la sua vivacità erano cresciuti a un livello a dir poco offensivo per i canoni di un torvo adolescente. 

Se non altro, tra un battibecco e l'altro, erano finalmente arrivati alla sua meta, dove avrebbe potuto riempirsi lo stomaco a suo piacimento, sempre che quell’altro non gli avesse fatto prima passare l’appetito con quelle sdolcinatezze.  
–Commovente, davvero commovente. Ora, se non ti dispiace…– Senza aggiungere altro si infilò in cucina e si richiuse la doppia porta alle spalle, proprio in faccia all’altro. 

Il Consigliere, implacabile, lo raggiunse un attimo dopo mentre Xanxus era già intento a perlustrare un gigantesco frigorifero in cerca di qualcosa di commestibile.  
–Quello che volevo dire è: sei giovane, è comprensibile che tu voglia divertirti, adesso.  Ma forse una di quelle ragazze potrebbe darti più di una semplice…– Iemitsu arrossì, incerto su quale fosse la parola meno imbarazzante da usare. Insomma, poteva anche essere un eccellente maestro d’armi e strategie, ma l’educazione sentimentale non era proprio il suo campo. Inoltre era piuttosto frustrante affrontare un discorso del genere con qualcuno che invece di ascoltarti tiene la testa dentro un frigo.  
–Sì, insomma…–.

Xanxus riemerse dal frigo brandendo una coscia di tacchino, a cui attaccò un grosso morso famelico.   
–Scopata? – suggerì distrattamente mentre masticava rumorosamente.

Il consigliere trasalì leggermente. –Non era il termine che avrei usato, ma il senso è quello–.

Xanxus prese a masticare più forte, quasi volesse sfogare la sua irritazione sul povero avanzo di tacchino. Ecco che quello scocciatore attaccava con la solita patetica solfa sui sentimenti, l’amore, la bellezza di una relazione alla pari con una persona speciale e altre simili cose disgustose. Fanculo, pensò, lui non voleva alcuna relazione e comunque non c’era nessuno che fosse alla pari con lui, al mondo, e le ragazze che frequentava non facevano certo eccezione.  
Deglutì l'ultimo pezzo di carne. –Già, peccato che a me non interessi ricevere nient’altro– disse sbattendo la porta del frigo –Tanto meno da una di quelle–.

–Perché no? Cosa c’è che non va in loro?–.

–Sono solo feccia– disse con semplicità, scrollando le spalle, come se per lui fosse un dato di fatto che non ammetteva repliche e di cui in fondo non gli importava molto. –E poi a me non interessa avere una relazione seria, il sesso e basta va più che bene.

Iemitsu, invece, di repliche ne aveva parecchie. –Cosa? Perché dici questo?–.

Xanxus lanciò al consigliere quel genere di occhiata che un uomo vissuto scoccherebbe a un ragazzino ingenuo e un po' idealista. –E cosa dovrei farmene di una relazione? Sono bravi tutti a farsi amare da qualcuno, sposarsi e farsi una famiglia. Avere tutte le donne che si vogliono, be', quello sì che è una roba degna di rispetto, non credi?–.

Iemitsu aprì la bocca per tentare di replicare, inutilmente, perché il ragazzo fu più veloce di lui.  
–E comunque chi ti dice che le "uso", quelle tizie?– continuò, lanciando l'osso di tacchino nel cestino più vicino –Sanno benissimo cosa devono aspettarsi o meno, e se invece si mettono in testa che vogliono di più da me sono cazzi loro. È uno scambio: loro mi danno del sesso e io do loro quello che vogliono. Che male c'è?–.

Questa volta il consigliere non provò neanche a rispondere. Non ci riusciva: era completamente disarmato. Vedeva quel ragazzo di soli quindici anni che parlava di persone come di cose, di relazioni umane come semplici scambi di favori e non poté che provare una cosa sola per lui. Pietà.  
Xanxus non afferrò il vero motivo dello smarrimento nello sguardo del giapponese, non capì che se  non parlava non era perché era stato preso in contropiede, ma perché non riusciva a capire cosa fosse andato storto: perché, con tutto l'affetto che aveva ricevuto, non riusciva a comprendere il valore dell'amore incondizionato? Perché credeva di non volere altro che potere e sesso, di non potere offrire neanche una briciola di affetto?

–Be', è già finita la predica?–. Xanxus gli rivolse un sorrisetto vittorioso mentre lo superava, diretto alla porta. –Ora, se non ti dispiace, ho altro da fare–.

Iemitsu restò impalato. Cosa avrebbe detto al Nono, si chiese. Con che coraggio gli avrebbe riferito la discussione che aveva appena avuto? Solo quando sentì la porta aprirsi si riscosse dal suo stupore e si girò di scatto. Doveva dirgli qualcosa, fargli cambiare idea.  
–Xanxus, non...–.

Ma Xanxus se n'era già andato.   
  
  


*  


  
  
Xanxus non era ancora maggiorenne quando prese l'abitudine di passare un buon numero delle sue serate in locali in cui in realtà non avrebbe potuto neanche mettere piede. Suo padre probabilmente avrebbe avuto un infarto se avesse saputo che suo figlio aveva cominciato a sgattaiolare fuori di notte, eludendo la rigida sorveglianza di villa Vongola, per andare a bere in compagnia di persone poco raccomandabili, in locali ancora meno raccomandabili, ma a Xanxus ormai non importava granché di come la pensasse suo padre su certe cose. 

Lui sapeva bene che il suo mondo aveva molte più facce di quella pulita che Timoteo aveva cercato di costruire per la sua Famiglia e sapeva anche che le alleanze e le amicizie non si stringevano solo davanti a un tavolo per le riunioni, ma più spesso fra qualche bicchierino di vodka, una sigaretta e magari anche una ballerina di lapdance seduta sulle ginocchia.

Certo, Xanxus usciva più per il suo piacere che per annusare che aria tirava nel microcosmo mafioso e raccogliere informazioni per il bene della sua famiglia, ma era riuscito lo stesso a crearsi una rete di contatti, di estimatori, e questo significava molto per un giovane rampollo di una famiglia mafiosa, non ancora giunto alla maggiore età ma già così conosciuto e apprezzato nel suo ambiente. Molte persone erano scontente della piega che aveva preso la Famiglia Vongola da quando Timoteo ne aveva preso le redini: il Padrino aveva posto il veto su certi illeciti che da molti anni erano ormai affar comune nel resto delle cosche, come il traffico di droga e la prostituzione, che a suo parere erano cose sporche in cui persone onorevoli non avrebbero dovuto immischiarsi; inutile dire che molti avevano iniziato a prendere iniziative per conto loro, di nascosto, sottraendo parte delle loro forze alla Famiglia, mentre altri, più fedeli al Don, continuavano comunque a protestare ogni volta che se ne presentava l'occasione, perché era assurdo per loro voltare le spalle a una così grossa fonte di guadagno. Perché poi tanta disapprovazione nei confronti della prostituzione, quando tutti sapevano che lui stesso aveva avuto un figlio da una prostituta? Molto ipocrita da parte sua, ritenevano.

Molte altre persone ancora ritenevano che il Nono si fosse rammollito da quando aveva perso Federico, che non fosse più in grado di difendere la Famiglia dagli attacchi esterni e quindi di offrire quella protezione che gli affiliati avevano sempre pagato offrendo in cambio i loro favori. La sua posizione nei confronti dei Mancuso, poi, era stata accettata malvolentieri da una buona fetta degli alleati, perché non era stato solo il nucleo centrale dei Vongola a subire delle perdite a causa della faida e chi aveva perso i propri cari o i propri picciotti non aveva smesso di desiderare vendetta, nonostante il trattato di pace che Timoteo e Alvaro avevano sottoscritto insieme.

Nemmeno Enrico, che pure era il primogenito ed era stato sempre il favorito per la successione, era più gradito come un tempo: un uomo tutto d'un pezzo, serio e onorevole, ma in fin dei conti pur sempre una creatura di suo padre, a cui era molto attaccato. Era risaputo che Enrico non faceva neanche un passo senza prima essersi prima consultato con Timoteo.

Xanxus, d'altra parte, era una garanzia. Xanxus non faceva mistero di quanto fosse in disaccordo con le politiche di suo padre, non si faceva scrupoli su cosa fosse onorevole fare per guadagnare denaro e potere e, inoltre, in molti avevano ammirato il modo in cui aveva ripagato gli insulti dei Mancuso. Se fosse stato lui il Decimo, al posto del suo fratellastro, Xanxus avrebbe portato ricchezza e protezione alla Famiglia e ai suoi alleati, governando con un pugno di ferro.

Fu proprio durante una di quelle notti di baldoria che venne sancito ciò che da tempo si sentiva nell'aria.  


 

  
  
Erano quasi le due quando Xanxus scavalcò l'alto muro di cinta del giardino e si lasciò cadere sul prato, atterrando senza fare quasi rumore e con una grazia che non ci si aspetterebbe da uno ormai alto più di un metro e ottanta. 

Se proprio doveva dirla tutta, la parte che preferiva nelle sue uscite di nascosto era proprio questa: entrare e uscire senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse, sgusciando silenziosamente tra le ombre, non visto dalle guardie e non sentito dai cani. Gli dava un senso di potenza farla in barba a suo padre e alla sua sorveglianza, ma la cosa più divertente era che, se aveva acquistato tanta abilità nel muoversi come un assassino, era dovuto agli insegnamenti di Tyr, insegnamenti che era stato proprio Timoteo a chiedere sotto insistenza di Iemitsu. Riteneva che ci fosse una deliziosa ironia nel fatto che, anche se indirettamente e a malincuore, era stato suo padre a fornirgli quell'arma.

Silenzioso come un felino attraversò velocemente il cortile, con l'accortezza di camminare sul prato anziché sul vialetto selciato, che avrebbe scricchiolato troppo sotto i suoi passi, e si nascose dietro un cespuglio per controllare se ci fosse via libera. Ai piani alti le luci erano stranamente accese nonostante l'ora, ma nei paraggi della porta di servizio era tutto buio, il che significava che avrebbe potuto sgattaiolare dentro senza essere visto. Dopodiché, durante il passaggio al piano superiore, se qualcuno lo avesse colto in fallo avrebbe pur sempre potuto dire di essere andato a fare una capatina in cucina, cosa per niente insolita per lui.

Lasciò il rifugio del cespuglio e percorse gli ultimi metri che lo separavano dal traguardo. Ecco, era arrivato. Salì i gradini, sogghignando fra sé e sé per essere ancora una volta riuscito a farla franca, infilò la sua copia delle chiavi nella serratura, aprì la porta e... trasalì rumorosamente.  
Di fronte a lui, il volto pallido e cadaverico che risaltava nel buio del corridoio, c'era Tyr.

Severo e glaciale come sempre, il Boss dei Varia rivolse al ragazzo stupito uno sguardo inespressivo. –Lupus in fabula– proferì con la sua cadenza marziale e, benché come al solito niente sul suo volto tradisse cosa pensava, Xanxus ebbe la netta impressione che il Varia fosse compiaciuto di averlo colto a disubbidire gli ordini di Timoteo, a tentare di sgattaiolare in casa a quell'ora della notte.

Xanxus, da parte sua, era sorpreso che Tyr fosse lì. Sapeva benissimo che il vecchio arcigno odiava scomodarsi per venire a parlare con suo padre, cosa che di certo il ragazzo non riusciva a biasimare, e che era solito non abbandonare mai il Quartier Generale dei Varia a meno che non fosse richiesta espressamente la sua presenza. Nel corso degli anni le sue rimostranze erano state tali che, alla fine, Timoteo aveva suo malgrado concesso che, qualora avesse avuto bisogno dei suoi servigi, sarebbe andato lui a far visita all'altro nella sua sede; dunque se Tyr era venuto fino lì a quell'ora della notte poteva significare solo una cosa: qualcosa di grosso bolliva in pentola.

Xanxus si schiarì la gola per darsi un tono, leggermente imbarazzato per il suono inarticolato che quell'attimo di spavento gli aveva strappato di bocca. Il peggio era che, a causa del volto impassibile del suo istruttore, non era mai in grado di capire cosa pensasse di lui. Era una cosa che detestava. –E tu cosa ci fai fuori dal tuo antro?– gli chiese con arroganza.

–Potrei farti la stessa domanda, moccioso– rispose Tyr. In bocca ad un altro quelle parole avrebbero suonato come un rimprovero, ma pronunciate da lui avevano solo il tono piano della constatazione. –Ma non dirò niente a tuo padre, rilassati. Se non sa farsi temere neanche dalla sua progenie è un problema suo, non mio-.

–È successo qualcosa?–

–Niente per cui valesse davvero la pena farmi venire fino a qui. A quest'ora della notte, per giunta–.

Xanxus piegò le labbra in un sorrisetto perché, senza volerlo, Tyr gli aveva dato un'occasione per punzecchiarlo. Nel corso degli anni era diventato un loro costume scambiarsi battute taglienti, una schermaglia che ricalcava curiosamente i loro pericolosi allenamenti. Un tempo forse avrebbe avuto paura di insultare il Varia, perché per quanto non l'avesse mai visto arrabbiato questo non lo rendeva affatto meno letale, ma ormai Xanxus aveva le abilità sufficienti per tenergli testa.  
–Sempre a lamentarti. L'età avanza, eh?–.

Tyr piegò lentamente l'angolo del labbro. Non era un vero sorriso spontaneo, perché Tyr non sorrideva, e infatti i suoi occhi rimasero vitrei, quanto piuttosto una consapevole e calibrata dimostrazione di aver apprezzato la mossa dell'altro. Ancora una volta, però, il colpo non era andato davvero a fondo.

–Se un assassino raggiunge un'età avanzata è perché è molto bravo a fare il suo lavoro, quindi attento a come parli, moccioso.– Raddrizzò le labbra –Ora vai da tuo padre, prima che si accorga della tua assenza. Non voglio rogne–.

Xanxus inarcò le sopracciglia. A quanto pare ci aveva visto giusto –È alzato a quest'ora? Allora è successo davvero qualcosa!–.

–Vai e ascolta tu stesso. Per oggi ho già esaurito la mia pazienza–.

Il Boss dei Varia si tolse dall'arco della porta e, lanciando a Xanxus un'ultima occhiata indecifrabile, lo superò e se lo lasciò alle spalle. Il ragazzo lo seguì con lo sguardo per qualche istante, chiedendosi solo ora che cosa avesse voluto significare con quel "lupus in fabula" iniziale, prima di scrollare le spalle e entrare in casa.    


 

 

  
Quando vide l'Arcobaleno del Sole in persona venire verso di lui nel corridoio che portava alla sala delle riunioni, Xanxus ebbe la certezza che fosse successo qualcosa di importante, perché era rarissimo che il leggendario cecchino si facesse vedere in pubblico. 

In realtà Xanxus l'aveva già visto altre volte, la prima quando era appena stato accolto tra i Vongola, la seconda quando era morto Federico, e poi alcune altre volte, quando la Famiglia si era ritrovata in difficoltà o davanti a una scelta difficile e che andava presa con molta cautela. Ricordava molto vividamente quelle fugaci apparizioni perché c'era un'aura particolare, di pericolo e mistero, che circondava quella figura minuta, bambino, di cui solo gli occhi neri e profondi come la notte tradivano la verità che, di infante, Reborn aveva solo l'aspetto.  
Quando gli arrivò vicino Xanxus si fermò sui suoi passi e pronunciò il suo nome, in segno di saluto e di rispetto. Non erano molte le persone per cui Xanxus avesse rispetto, ma l'Arcobaleno era senz'altro uno di quelli.

–Reborn–.

Il bambino si scostò il cappello che gli adombrava parzialmente il viso, il suo famoso fedora bordato di arancione, e alzò il capo per poter guardare il giovane Vongola, che era quasi un gigante in confronto a lui.   
–Xanxus– lo salutò Reborn, fermo e distaccato come suo solito. Era difficile leggere qualcosa in quei grandi occhi neri, ma al giovane parve che lo studiassero indagatori, che cercassero di scrutare nella profondità del suo animo per capire chi fosse sul serio la persona che aveva davanti, le sue capacità, le sue debolezze. Se lo sguardo inespressivo del Boss dei Varia lo faceva innervosire, questo lo mise ancora più a disagio. Si impose di assumere un tono neutro, professionale, per nascondere quella strana sensazione di sentirsi messo alla prova da un solo semplice sguardo. –Se un Arcobaleno si è scomodato a venire fin qua significa che è successo qualcosa di grosso–.

Il bambino annuì e riabbassò il capo.  
–Tuo padre ha richiesto la mia presenza per partecipare a un meeting straordinario–.

Xanxus non spalancò gli occhi, perché Tyr gli aveva insegnato a dissimulare le proprie emozioni di fronte agli altri, ma ne fu lo stesso sorpreso. Cosa poteva essere così importante da richiedere un meeting straordinario e la presenza di un Arcobaleno? Per un attimo fu assalito dal sospetto di un'avvenuta tragedia. "Un omicidio, un attacco" pensò, "un arresto". Era per questo che non avevano voluto dirgli niente?

–Non mi aveva detto niente– disse, la gola chiusa. Tyr era sembrato tranquillo, ma Tyr sembrava sempre gelidamente tranquillo.

–Con buona ragione, vedrai. Ma non è stato lui a richiedere il meeting, sono stati i capofamiglia alleati insieme ad alcuni membri dei Vongola–.

–Cosa? Perché?-.

–Xanxus!– esclamò in quel momento una voce gioviale. Un uomo basso e con una pancia prominente che metteva a dura prova i bottoni della sua camicia gli stava venendo incontro nel corridoio, sfoggiando un sorriso caloroso. Era don Pietro, un impresario edile affiliato alla famiglia, con cui Xanxus aveva già avuto a che fare l'anno precedente. Suo padre l'aveva mandato da lui per un paio di mesi perché, aveva detto, era l'ora che vedesse con i propri occhi come funzionavano certi "business" (o "bisinisse", come diceva don Pietro) e imparasse qualche nozione preziosa per quando fosse più grande, quando avrebbe dovuto lavorare anche lui per il bene della Famiglia. Xanxus all'inizio aveva pestato i piedi e rotto qualche mobile, perché non aveva nessuna voglia di passare il suo tempo con quel ciccione borioso andando a noiosissime riunioni e leggendo scartoffie: Xanxus voleva azione, brivido, voleva colpi in banca e azioni dimostrative; ma dopo un po', quando si era reso conto coi propri occhi del fiume di soldi che gli affari dell'edilizia portavano, ci aveva preso gusto. Alla fine col suo intuito era anche riuscito ad aiutare Pietro a stringere un ghiottissimo accordo, tanto che per giorni l'impresario non aveva fatto altro che ripetere a Timoteo quanto fosse in gamba suo figlio, che occhio avesse per gli affari. 

–Ecco il mio giovane socio!– esclamò di nuovo don Pietro quando gli fu vicino, raggiante. Xanxus lo guardò confuso, perché era vero che Pietro aveva sempre avuto quella giovialità a suo parere insopportabile, ma al momento, dopo la serietà dei precedenti incontri, gli sembrava ancora più fuori luogo.   
Incurante della confusione del ragazzo, l'impresario gli assestò una potente pacca sulla spalla –E bravo, bravo! Eh eh eh!–.

In altri frangenti Xanxus avrebbe reagito male a quell'invasione di spazio personale, ma al momento la sua perplessità era più forte del fastidio fisico che quell'uomo gli provocava –Ma che...–.

–Ci aspettiamo grandi cose da te, sappilo!– lo interruppe l'altro nella foga di congratularsi con lui –Ora però mi scuserai ma debbo congedarmi: torno a casa prima che mia moglie si metta a pensare chissà cosa! Fuori casa a un'ora così tarda... eh eh eh!– Gli rivolse una strizzatina d'occhio significativa e, dopo un ultima risatina, si allontanò.

Xanxus rimase a guardare il corridoio, senza in realtà vedere niente, scosso da un turbinio di pensieri. Il cuore aveva cominciato a battergli forte nel petto, insieme alla speranza di non aver frainteso tutto.

–Possibile che...– disse fra sé e sé, ma stentava a crederci. C'era Enrico prima di lui e poi Massimo, anche se lui non si era mai dimostrato interessato, c'erano delle tradizioni ben precise... Si girò di scatto verso l'Arcobaleno, il cuore in gola.  
–Reborn!–.

Ma l'Arcobaleno non c'era più. Era sparito nel nulla, probabilmente approfittando del suo attimo di distrazione per defilarsi tranquillamente.  
Fu allora che Xanxus cominciò a correre.

La distanza che lo separava dall'ufficio del Nono non era grande, ma lui non poteva aspettare un attimo di più. Doveva sapere, doveva capire subito se le sue speranze fossero vere. Si fermò a pochi passi dalla porta, ma solo perché aveva sentito delle voci concitate al di là, grida di una voce familiare.  
–No, NO! Non è giusto! Non possono farlo! NON POSSONO!–.

Enrico spalancò la porta con veemenza e irruppe nel corridoio, ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con Xanxus. Lo sguardo che gli rivolse non appena mise a fuoco i suoi occhi iniettati di sangue gli fece capire che lui era proprio l'ultima persona che avrebbe voluto ritrovarsi di fronte in quel momento. O forse la prima, in un certo senso, ma decisamente non per felicitarsi con lui come aveva fatto don Calogero. Respirava pesantemente, aveva il volto paonazzo di chi ha urlato troppo e la sua fronte era madida di sudore, ma nonostante l'aspetto stravolto Enrico cercò comunque di riassumere una fredda compostezza.  
–Sarai contento adesso, non è così?– gli sibilò con una voce gelida, velenosa.

Xanxus lo guardò senza dire niente, impassibile. Non poteva dire di essere contento, non ancora, ma non riusciva affatto a dispiacersi per lui. Enrico lo aveva sempre disprezzato, dal momento in cui aveva messo piede in quella casa, e Xanxus ne era sempre stato consapevole. E lo aveva disprezzato a sua volta.

–Non ti è bastato insinuarti in questa famiglia, eh? Hai dovuto anche complottare per togliermi quello che mi spettava di diritto!–.

–Non so di che cazzo stai parlando– rispose il ragazzo, ed era vero. Molte accuse gli potevano essere rivolte, ma non quella di aver tramato alle spalle del fratello. L'odio nei suoi confronti glielo aveva sempre sputato in faccia.

–Oh, ma non finisce qui, sai? Tu non ne hai il diritto! Non lascerò che i Vongola cadano così in basso!– Enrico gli piantò l'indice contro il petto, con la forza di una pugnalata. Ma la sua mano tremava per la rabbia e per la consapevolezza di essere impotente, di non avere scelta, e Xanxus lo sapeva.  
–Non è ancora detta l'ultima parola, non hai ancora vinto. Papà non accetterà mai di rovinare tutto quello che ha fatto per ingraziarsi gli alleati, puoi starne certo!–.

Si aspettava una risposta alla sua provocazione, Xanxus lo capì subito, e per questo non gliene diede nessuna. Restò a fissarlo immobile, con aria annoiata. Non aveva mai imparato davvero a frenare la rabbia come gli aveva consigliato suo padre, ma aveva almeno imparato a controllare il suo viso come gli aveva insegnato Tyr, perché di fronte agli avversari è sempre meglio nascondere il proprio tumulto interiore.

Quando Enrico si rese conto che il fratellastro non avrebbe reagito ulteriormente, un guizzo di rabbia folle passò nei suoi occhi. Lo spintonò via e si allontanò a grandi passi, quasi di corsa, senza aspettare una risposta che tanto non sarebbe venuta.

Xanxus non lo degnò neanche di un ultimo sguardo. Davanti a sé c'era una porta aperta e, al di là di essa, una speranza in cui non aveva pensato di poter credere davvero.  


 

  
  
La sala riunioni, al cui centro campeggiava un enorme tavolo intarsiato con lo stemma dei Vongola, era ormai quasi vuota. Solo tre persone erano rimaste: suo padre, seduto a capotavola su di una grande sedia più simile a un trono, teneva lo sguardo basso; Massimo, seduto alla sua sinistra, era intento a parlare a bassa voce a suo padre; Sawada Iemitsu era in piedi alla destra del boss, vegliando su di lui come al solito. 

Quando videro entrare Xanxus tutti gli sguardi si posarono immediatamente sul nuovo arrivato. In ognuno di essi lesse sorpresa, forse incredulità, certo l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto vedere. Non credeva fosse così sorprendente che gli alleati avessero deciso di dare a lui il loro sostegno, ma decise di lasciare alle spalle questo pensiero amaro e di farsi avanti a testa alta.

Come al solito Massimo fu il primo a rompere il silenzio. –Lupus in fabula...–. Curioso, pensò Xanxus, era la stessa frase che gli aveva rivolto Tyr poco prima.

–È vero quello che ho sentito?– disse, guardando a uno a uno negli occhi i presenti nella sala –Vogliono davvero che sia io il...– esitò un istante, perché l'emozione era troppo forte –...Boss?–.

Iemitsu fece un verso di sdegno. –Stai dicendo di esserne all'oscuro, Xanxus?– lo affrontò il giapponese.  –Gli alleati praticamente all'unisono chiedono di vedere il Nono per parlare della successione e tu vuoi farci credere di non saperne niente?–. Il suo sguardo era serio, duro, uno sguardo che Xanxus non era abituato a vedere negli occhi del Consigliere, lui che aveva sempre avuto una parola buona da rivolgergli, nonostante tutti i guai che combinava.

Per questo, per alcuni lunghi istanti, rimase in silenzio. Era abituato a ricevere accuse, a essere trattato come un poco di buono: lo era stato fin da bambino, quando per molti non era altro che un disonore per la Famiglia, il figlio bastardo del Nono e di una prostituta dei bassifondi, e lo era ancor di più ora che era effettivamente diventato un poco di buono. Ma Iemitsu era stato fra quei pochi che avevano sempre provato a trattarlo come una persona normale, non solo come un piantagrane, e vedere quello sguardo accusatore, l'espressione di chi si trova di fronte a un pericoloso estraneo, lo mise a disagio. 

–So che me lo meriterei– disse infine, con fare asciutto. Aveva deciso di mettere da parte anche questo problema, questa nota dolente, perché in fondo che gli importava dell'opinione di Iemitsu? Lui era quello che gli affiliati avevano scelto per essere il loro Boss. –So che molti mi stimano e che molti altri ancora si lamentano delle scelte di papà. Ma no, nessuno a quanto pare si è preso la briga di informarmi. È così allora? Che hanno detto?–.

In quel momento fu Timoteo a prendere la parola.  
–Chiedono che il giorno del tuo prossimo compleanno, quando compirai 18 anni, io annunci pubblicamente che Enrico non è più il favorito per essere mio successore, e che tu hai preso il suo posto. Hanno detto che tu non ti saresti rifiutato di certo, visto che sei un giovane ambizioso–  
Xanxus scrutò a fondo l'espressione di suo padre, perché dalle sue parole, molto pragmatiche e pacate, non era affatto riuscito a capire cosa ne pensasse al riguardo. Il fatto è che non riuscì a capirlo nemmeno dalla sua espressione: il Nono ricambiava apertamente il suo sguardo, senza difese, eppure non riusciva a leggere i suoi occhi. Erano vuoti, senz'anima, quasi come quelli di Tyr.

–E tu cosa hai risposto?– gli chiese. Si rese conto che il cuore gli batteva forte per il nervosismo, e si maledì per questo perché, nonostante si fosse ripetuto molte volte che non gli importava nulla, l'approvazione di suo padre era ancora importante per lui; e non era solo una questione personale, perché lui poteva anche essere stato scelto dagli affiliati, ma non avrebbe avuto nessun significato se il capofamiglia non avesse dato il suo benestare.

–È presto– rispose il Nono, pacatamente –Presto per decidere, presto per dare una risposta. Del resto non mi farò da parte che fra alcuni anni e tu sei ancora giovane...–.

–Non credi che gli alleati saranno scontenti?– lo interruppe Xanxus. Non gli piaceva affatto quella non risposta, lo aveva messo in allerta. –A molti non piace la tua cautela–.

A rispondere non fu il Boss ma il Consigliere. –Forse, ma non ha importanza: ci sono cose più importanti che ingraziarsi il loro favore. La loro opinione conta, certo, ma l'ultima decisione quando si tratta di successione spetta al Boss e al Consigliere Esterno, insieme–. 

–E ho il sospetto che tu non parteggerai per me, Iemitsu. O mi sbaglio?– lo affrontò il ragazzo.

–Mi dispiace, Xanxus– disse il giapponese e in quel momento la sua espressione severa si ammorbidì un po', dimostrando la sua sincerità. Abbassò momentaneamente gli occhi e sospirò, in cerca delle parole adatte, prima di riportare l'attenzione su Xanxus. –Riconosco le tue capacità ma, alla luce del tuo carattere e del tuo comportamento negli ultimi anni, temo che tu non sia la persona adatta per questo incarico. E poi... solo un incosciente desidererebbe spontaneamente l'enorme responsabilità di essere il boss–.

Xanxus strinse i denti, in un tentativo di cercare di controllare l'irritazione che cominciava a salirgli dentro, viscida e traditrice.  
–Credi davvero che io sia solo questo, Iemitsu?– scandì lentamente, con una calma forzata che però non era in grado di offuscare la rabbia in fondo ai suoi occhi –Un incosciente?–.

–Lo spero– rispose Iemitsu, con voce grave –Perché se non sei un incosciente, allora devo pensare che ciò che desideri è solamente il potere–.

–Stronzate!– ringhiò Xanxus fulminando Iemitsu con lo sguardo. Erano tutte stronzate. Volevano forse fargli credere che Enrico non desiderasse essere Boss? Che Timoteo fosse diventato Nono solo per integerrimo senso del dovere? Be', erano degli ipocriti, nient'altro che ipocriti, tutti loro, perché lui sapeva che quello che volevano veramente, sotto sotto, era il potere. Il potere piace a tutti, era questa l'unica verità, e lui voleva semplicemente la sua fetta. 

Non solo, lui voleva davvero, con sincerità, l’onore di guidare la sua Famiglia: era certo che, se solo gli avessero dato l'occasione, avrebbe portato ai Vongola una ricchezza e un potere che neanche Riccardo, il Secondo, avrebbe mai potuto ottenere. E allora tutti lo avrebbero ammirato, osannato, come era giusto che fosse.

Ma le persone che avrebbero dovuto essere dalla sua parte sembravano dubitare di lui, e ciò era forse questo quello che lo feriva e lo faceva infuriare di più: l'orrida sensazione che, nonostante le sue capacità, il suo passato sarebbe stato sempre più forte, e che sarebbe sempre stato feccia, un avanzo dei bassifondi, uno a cui non si affida un incarico prezioso come quello di essere Boss.  
  
 _Sarò io il Boss, state a vedere. Vi dimostrerò che vi sbagliate._  
  
Massimo, che era rimasto a guardare Xanxus per tutto il tempo e che era ormai allenato a riconoscere le sue scintille di rabbia, dal suo sguardo torvo si rese conto che la situazione stava rischiando di diventare incandescente, quindi si precipitò a prendere la parola. –Ehi ehi ehi, riponi gli artigli, tigre– disse, alzando i palmi delle mani in un gesto pacificatore –È presto per iniziare a scannarsi su questa faccenda, no? O meglio, è tardi: sono le due di notte e a farci venire il mal di testa ci ha già pensato Enrico–.

Xanxus si girò di scatto verso il povero Massimo, facendo sussultare lievemente.  
–Tu non hai niente da dire, invece?– gli sibilò contro, squadrandolo nel tentativo di indovinare i suoi pensieri. –Niente minacce come nostro fratello? Non pensi anche tu che io abbia usurpato il tuo posto?–

Massimo alzò le mani un altro po', tanto per essere del tutto sicuro che il fratello capisse che i suoi intenti non erano bellicosi. –Per carità, prenditelo pure! Non ho mai avuto la stoffa del boss, io: troppo stress, troppe nottate insonni, zero tempo per la propria vita. E a me la mia vita piace. No no, i grattacapi preferisco di gran lunga lasciarli a te, o a Enrico, o a qualunque altro povero disgraziato sceglierà nostro padre-.

–Perché, ci sono altri candidati?– chiese Xanxus, stavolta a suo padre.

–Non al momento– rispose lui.

–Meglio, tanto resterei comunque la scelta migliore–.

Iemitsu emise uno sbuffo. –Modesto–. 

–Realista– replicò Xanxus, per niente colpito dal sarcasmo nel tono di voce del giapponese –Se papà sceglierà Enrico nonostante tutto perderà l'appoggio dei suoi, appoggio di cui al momento ha un disperato bisogno. Dico bene?– chiese infine, voltandosi verso Timoteo. 

Questi ricambiò brevemente il suo sguardo, prima di distoglierlo e posarlo sulle proprie mani nodose, posate sul tavolo.  –Ripeto, non ha senso parlarne adesso. È presto. Gli alleati possono aspettare ancora un po'–.

Xanxus non riuscì a frenare un moto di impazienza. Sbatté una mano sul tavolo e si curvò in avanti, cercando di intercettare di nuovo lo sguardo sfuggente di suo padre. Non gli piaceva affatto che non lo guardasse negli occhi, anzi, lo mandava su tutte le furie: era davvero suo padre quest'uomo che non aveva neanche il coraggio di affrontarlo e di dirgli quello che pensava sul serio? Perché lui conosceva suo padre e credeva di essere in grado di capire quando questi gli nascondeva qualcosa.  
–Stai cercando di prendere tempo? Perché?!–.

–Sto cercando– scandì Timoteo, con una durezza che su di lui sembrava artificiosa, non sentita, come se stesse raccogliendo tutti i suoi sforzi per apparire così contro il suo desiderio –Di non affrettare una decisione che è della massima importanza–.

Un'altra risposta che non era una risposta, un'altra fuga dalla responsabilità. Xanxus abbatté il pugno sul tavolo con una tale forza da far trasalire e ritrarre i due seduti attorno ad esso. Nonostante la rabbia esteriore, dentro di sé provava paura, una silenziosa e innominabile paura. Avrebbe voluto fuggire anche lui da quel confronto, seppellire i suoi dubbi e le sue paure dove non potessero tornare mai più alla luce, ma era più forte di lui: in fondo alla sua gola c'era una domanda che non poteva più essere trattenuta, benché Xanxus non fosse per niente sicuro di essere in grado di accettare la possibile risposta.

–Non vuoi che sia io il Boss, non è vero?!– sibilò Xanxus a denti stretti, il viso deformato dalla rabbia e, vergognoso da parte sua, che si era ripromesso di fregarsene di tutto e di tutti, dal timore della delusione –Perché non lo dici subito?–.

Il Nono alzò nuovamente lo sguardo su suo figlio e Xanxus avrebbe potuto giurare di aver visto un'ombra passare sui suoi occhi, veloce, come una nuvola sospinta da un forte vento. Ma cosa volesse dire Xanxus non poteva ancora saperlo.

–Non ho detto questo– rispose il Nono.

–Allora qual è il problema?– esclamò Xanxus, esasperato ma anche sollevato, mentre si raddrizzava. Era stato veloce, stavolta, ad accettare quella risposta che non era una risposta. Forse perché esattamente quello che voleva sentire –Non vuoi deludere Enrico? Risparmiati, è già tanto che sia stato seriamente preso in considerazione come candidato. Se non fosse il primogenito nessuno scommetterebbe una lira su di lui!–.

In quel momento fu Timoteo a sbattere la mano sul tavolo. –Basta così, Xanxus!– gridò con severità, troncando il suo discorso e guadagnandosi un'occhiata esterrefatta sia dai figli che dal Consigliere. Era rarissimo che il Nono alzasse la voce e quando ciò succedeva era segno che il limite era stato superato da un pezzo e che era il caso di correre immediatamente ai ripari.

Durante quel breve silenzio che si era creato Timoteo fece leva sulle sue mani e si alzò dalla poltrona, lentamente. Sembrava stanco, così stanco, come se la fatica di un peso sostenuto per anni gli fosse improvvisamente piombata addosso tutta in una volta.  
–Non intendo parlare oltre di questa faccenda, non prima che sia passato tutto il tempo che io riterrò necessario: che siano giorni, mesi o anni. Sono stato chiaro?–.  
Squadrò uno per uno i presenti nella stanza, sfidandoli a sollevare una qualsiasi obiezione, ma una volta tanto nessuno osò replicare.

–Bene. Adesso andiamo tutti a dormire, questa riunione ha già seminato abbastanza zizzania fra di noi. Come se ne avessimo bisogno!–.  
Detto ciò raccolse il suo bastone da passeggio con un gesto stizzito e, appoggiandosi ad esso, si incamminò fuori dalla stanza, lasciando alle sue spalle tre persone assorte nei loro pensieri.  
  
  


*  


  
Gli anni passavano, ma Xanxus continuava a conservare il suo posto speciale nella villa dei Vongola: quell’angolo appartato della biblioteca, un luogo che apparentemente usava solo lui e che dunque era stato eletto a rifugio segreto, in cui era solito nascondersi quando voleva essere sicuro di starsene un po' da solo, in tranquillità; negli ultimi tempi questo luogo era diventato anche un modo per svignarsela da doveri e responsabilità che non aveva nessuna voglia di svolgere. 

Tali doveri avevano preso l'abitudine di presentarsi spesso da quando, quella notte di 4 anni prima, gli affiliati si erano riuniti chiedendo a gran voce che Xanxus diventasse il candidato preferito per il ruolo di Decimo boss. Da allora Xanxus aveva iniziato ad occuparsi con una certa stabilità degli affari della Famiglia, senza più nascondersi da suo padre, e anche Timoteo dovette rendersi conto che, per quanto il suo carattere feroce e impulsivo lo rendesse ben poco adatto per compiti diplomatici, il giovane era proprio tagliato per gli affari, come se il mondo della malavita fosse il suo habitat naturale. 

Fu così che il Nono, che per anni aveva cercato di proteggerlo dai lati più oscuri di quel mondo, si vide costretto a malincuore ad assegnare anche a lui il ruolo che i suoi fratelli svolgevano da anni, quello di capodecina; al comando di una decina di uomini d'onore Xanxus riuscì finalmente a concretizzare una parte delle sue capacità e delle sue ambizioni, benché non tutte, giacché non era mai completamente padrone di fare quello che voleva: il Nono era il Boss e il Nono non voleva che Xanxus si lordasse le mani in affari sanguinosi, né si fidava del suo carattere violento e facile all'ira e delle sue idee ambiziose. 

Pur avendo questo freno, però, Xanxus riuscì a compiere lo stesso azioni degne di nota: riuscì a troncare sul nascere la ribellione della famiglia Scuderi, una delle alleate dei Vongola, semplicemente avendo un tête–à–tête col loro boss, che si dice uscì da quell'incontro con molti più capelli bianchi in testa di quando vi era entrato; organizzò un colpo a un furgone portavalori, che fruttò alla famiglia un bel po' di liquidi; andò negli Stati Uniti a prestare il proprio aiuto alla sezione italoamericana della Famiglia, che in quel periodo lavorava all'apertura di tre nuovi casinò in Nevada.  
Certo, Xanxus amava il suo lavoro, adorava la sensazione di potere che gli dava operare al di sopra della legge, al di sopra di tutto, comandare uomini con un semplice cenno del capo, manovrare ricchezze ingenti con la nonchalance con cui si manovrano degli spiccioli. Però Xanxus sapeva anche essere pigro e scostante: spesso riteneva che i compiti che gli assegnava suo padre non fossero alla sua altezza e allora, in quei casi, tornava comodo il suo vecchio nascondiglio, dove andava a dormicchiare in attesa che il Nono mangiasse la foglia e affidasse la missione a Enrico.  
Si trovava proprio lì, spaparanzato su un divanetto che aveva fatto piazzare di nascosto, quando una voce di uomo lo strappò d'improvviso dal suo sonnecchiare.

–Dunque è per questo–.

Xanxus avrebbe riconosciuto la pronuncia insolita di quella r anche in mezzo a una folla di persone: era il Consigliere Esterno. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e formò con le labbra, senza parlare, le parole "ma porca puttana": se il giapponese lo avesse beccato lì sarebbe stata la fine per lui, non sarebbe più stato al sicuro nel suo nascondiglio segreto. Prima che potesse cominciare a pensare a un piano d'azione, però, un'altra voce si unì a quella del Consigliere.

–Sei sorpreso, Iemitsu?–

Di male in peggio: questo era suo padre in persona. Xanxus scivolò silenziosamente dal divanetto e raggiunse lo scaffale davanti a lui, cercando uno spiraglio tra i libri che gli permettesse di scorgere dove erano esattamente quei due. Sfortunatamente c'erano troppi scaffali fra lui e l'origine delle voci per vedere qualcosa, ma questo significava che, a meno che non si spostassero, anche lui era al riparo dai loro sguardi. Si sedette con le spalle contro lo scaffale, dunque, e restò in attesa, con le orecchie ben aperte, sperando che gli capitasse un'occasione di fuga o che i due levassero il disturbo.

–Sì, e onestamente non so come rispondere– sentì dire a Iemitsu –È un grande onore quello che chiedi, ma...–.

–...ma è anche una terribile responsabilità, lo so. Non credere che non ci abbia pensato e che non abbia tenuto conto di quello che potrebbe significare per lui, nel caso alla fine fosse lui il prescelto–.

Quell'ultima parola svegliò istantaneamente la curiosità di Xanxus. Lui? Lui chi? Un istante prima se la sarebbe svignata alla prima occasione, ma improvvisamente era diventato dell'idea che sarebbe stato costruttivo restare a origliare un altro po’ quella riunione segreta, tenuta in un posto così poco frequentato.

–Non sono sicuro che sia una buona idea–. 

–Ti ripeto, è ancora presto per decidere– disse Timoteo –Però... già quando l'ho visto la prima volta qualcosa mi ha colpito, l'Iper Intuito dei Vongola mi ha rivelato che ci sono grandi potenzialità in lui, potenzialità che ho continuato a vedere nel corso degli anni. Potrebbe essere una buona scelta, se tu lo volessi–.

Xanxus sgranò gli occhi e per un momento credette che il suo udito lo avesse tradito. Stavano parlando di lui? Stentava a crederci, perché era da anni che suo padre non trovava una parola di lode del genere per lui, da quando si era reso conto che il figlio che aveva cresciuto e creduto di conoscere era diventato uno spaventoso estraneo, feroce, senza scrupoli. Eppure gli pareva che le parole combaciassero con la sua storia, con l'orgoglio che Timoteo aveva mostrato quando aveva visto la Fiamma dell'Ira per la prima volta, con le capacità che Xanxus aveva dimostrato nel combattimento e negli affari. Tutto ciò doveva pur valere qualcosa, giusto? No, non poteva sbagliarsi. Non voleva sbagliarsi.

Poi Iemitsu sollevò un'obiezione.

–Ma ancora non sappiamo neanche se ha la Fiamma del Cielo!–.

Xanxus sentì distintamente il suo cuore saltare un battito, per poi riprendere incessante. No, non era di lui che parlavano. Le potenzialità di cui parlava suo padre erano di un'altra persona. Poteva solo sperare di aver intuito male, che la candidatura di cui parlavano non fosse per quello che pensava lui, per il titolo che doveva essere suo.  
Restò a fissare il vuoto davanti a lui, ad ascoltare il cuore che gli pulsava nelle orecchie, mentre i due uomini continuavano a parlare fra di loro, ignari di tutto.

–È vero– disse il Nono –ma in fondo non ha ancora compiuto 6 anni, ha ancora tempo. Sai che io l'ho manifestata significativamente solo a 10 anni? E ce ne sono voluti altri prima che imparassi a usarla a dovere-.

–Così tardi? Non ne avevo idea–.

–Già. Anche...– Qui la voce del più anziano vacillò, costringendolo a una breve pausa –...anche Federico non l'ha sviluppata prima degli 8 anni. Come vedi non è questo che conta per essere un Boss–.

Xanxus non riusciva a capire. Niente di quello che diceva suo padre aveva un senso. Chi era questo bambino di cui parlavano, questa nullità che a 6 anni non sapeva neanche far scoccare la più misera scintilla? Lui, a quella stessa età, possedeva già una Fiamma che era stata in grado di suscitare l'ammirazione e l'invidia degli adulti, e la cui padronanza era prova inconfutabile della sua forza di volontà, del suo valore e del suo potere. Suo padre stesso l'aveva ammirata, eppure ora si permetteva di dire che non significava nulla. No, non aveva senso, nessun senso. Eppure rimase ad ascoltare, aggrappato a quelle parole da cui sentiva dipendere la sua stessa vita.

–Ma io continuo a non capire– sentì dire a Iemitsu, il quale sembrava confuso quasi quanto lui –Abbiamo già tre possibili candidati, per quale motivo cercarne un altro?–.

–Perché mi rendo sempre più conto che potrebbero non essere sufficienti. Enrico ha ormai perso gran parte della stima di cui godeva prima, da quando gli alleati hanno deciso di manovrare contro di lui in favore del fratellastro. Massimo è un gran bravo ragazzo, ma io so che non è tagliato per fare il Boss e del resto non ha mai fatto mistero di non volere questo posto. Credo sia anche per questo che ha deciso di trasferirsi al nord, contrariamente ai miei consigli. No, se proporremo Enrico o Massimo i nostri alleati ci volteranno le spalle definitivamente. Meglio essere previdenti, allora, e considerare tutti i possibili candidati; e Tsunayoshi è l'unico altro a possedere il sangue dei Vongola–.

–E Xanxus?-.

Silenzio.

Xanxus trattenne il fiato, cercò di imporre al suo cuore di smettere di fare quel frastuono nelle sue orecchie, perché voleva essere certo di non perdersi neanche una sillaba di quanto avrebbe risposto Timoteo.  


  
_E io, papà? Finalmente siamo arrivati al momento della verità, non è così?_

  
–È vero– prese ancora la parola Iemitsu, con un tono concitato, speranzoso –ricorda sempre più Riccardo ogni giorno che passa. Però è un leader nato e ha un vasto appoggio, forse sarebbe in grado di tenere la famiglia unita, cosa in cui al momento non stiamo affatto riuscendo, forse...–.

–Pensavo che tu fossi contrario alla sua candidatura– lo interruppe il Nono, sorpreso dal tentativo del Consigliere di intercedere per Xanxus.

–Lo sono ancora, in realtà. Ma...–.

–Ma? Pur di risparmiare questo onere a tuo figlio, saresti davvero disposto a dare il potere a una persona di cui non ti fidi più?–.

Suo figlio! Il bamboccio di cui il Nono aveva parlato come di una specie di prodigio era il figlio di Iemitsu! Poco ci mancò che Xanxus tradisse la sua presenza con un'esclamazione di rabbia e sgomento. Suo padre aveva osato cercare un altro candidato oltre a lui, e per far ciò era andato addirittura a scomodare una persona esterna alla Famiglia, un bambino che abitava all'altro capo del mondo e che ancora non sapeva neanche cosa fosse la mafia!

Un turbinio di pensieri lo attraversò, mentre a fatica si tratteneva dall'alzarsi e piombare addosso a quei due a chiedere il conto delle loro parole. Pensò che suo padre fosse impazzito, pensò anche che i suoi costanti dubbi e insicurezze lo avessero portato come al solito ad eccedere con le precauzioni, a scovare tutti i possibili candidati per essere sicuro di non rimanere senza scelte. Ma un singolo, orribile presentimento aveva cominciato ad affiorare in lui e benché facesse di tutto per trattenerlo a fondo, la sua sola idea ora bastava a farlo tremare dal livore. E dalla disperazione.

Nel frattempo non si era reso conto che il silenzio era calato di nuovo sulla biblioteca, silenzio che a un certo momento fu rotto di nuovo da Iemitsu. Ma la sua voce non era più ostentatamente speranzosa: era spezzata, come se stesse trattenendo le lacrime.

–Sono egoista, vero?– riuscì a dire, con uno stampo ironico che non riusciva affatto a mascherare il suo turbamento. –A voler tenere Tsuna lontano da tutto questo?–.

–No, Iemitsu– rispose Timoteo con una voce che si era fatta più dolce, la sua solita voce, e che ora riecheggiava della tristezza dell'altro –Sei semplicemente un padre che vuole proteggere suo figlio, ti capisco bene. Purtroppo però il bene della Famiglia ci chiama a fare scelte che mai avremmo voluto compiere, come ho imparato io stesso a caro prezzo–.

–C'è un'altra cosa che mi turba, a essere sincero. Tsuna sarà anche discendente di Giotto, ma Xanxus è tuo figlio. Vuoi davvero che mio figlio passi avanti al tuo? Al sangue del tuo sangue?–

Sangue del tuo sangue. 

Quelle parole gli si stamparono in mente, le ripeté dentro di sé come un mantra ossessivo. Iemitsu non le aveva dette per caso, perché sapeva bene che nel loro mondo, dopo il legame d'onore che legava una persona alla sua Famiglia, non c'era legame più importante che il legame di sangue. Sapeva che era l'ultimo appello che poteva fare per far cambiare idea a Timoteo, e che se Timoteo non avesse esitato nemmeno di fronte a questo, significava che la sua decisione era irremovibile. Lo sapeva anche Xanxus, e per questa ragione si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi e trattenere nuovamente il fiato, come in attesa di un pugno che si teme stia per arrivare, mentre all'altro capo della stanza suo padre, ignaro, esitava a rispondere e a scagliare quel colpo che avrebbe fatto male a entrambi.  

–Iemitsu...– mormorò tristemente –Xanxus non può essere il Boss–.

A quelle parole Xanxus scattò nervosamente in piedi, salvo poi appoggiarsi con una mano allo scaffale della libreria, scosso e nauseato. Doveva andarsene da lì, subito. Non poteva restare fra quelle quattro mura un solo secondo, un solo istante in più; temeva che, se avesse indugiato ancora dentro, la sua Ira avrebbe preso il controllo di lui e distrutto tutto, proprio come ora sentiva sgretolarsi tutto ciò che sapeva e che era stato il fondamento della sua vita. Non poteva essere il Boss. Ma soprattutto, non poteva perché suo padre non lo voleva.   
Non riusciva a capire, ma al momento si rifiutò di pensarci, perché non credeva di essere in grado di ricevere un altro colpo del genere.  
Nel frattempo, all'altro capo della stanza, i due continuavano a discutere.

–Perché no?– insistette Iemitsu.

–Perché...– esordì Timoteo, mentre Xanxus raggiungeva la finestra più vicina in punta di piedi, per paura di tradirsi all'ultimo minuto e di essere costretto ad affrontare suo padre proprio in quel momento.

–Perché l'hai detto tu, Xanxus è un nuovo Riccardo.  E noi invece avremmo bisogno di un nuovo Giotto, se vogliamo continuare questo programma di pace. Io non sono riuscito a portarlo a termine, lo sai bene. Ho dovuto fare scelte di cui non vado per niente fiero, perché erano l'unico modo per portare avanti la Famiglia. Ma non ho ancora penso le speranze. Se non ci sono riuscito io, forse ci riuscirà il mio discendente, a riportare la mafia all'onore dei suoi inizi. Ma Xanxus non può essere il mio discendente.–

Xanxus raggiunse la finestra. Era una grande finestra di vetro, antica, dai cardini cigolanti. Per aprirla fu costretto a farne ruotare la maniglia con lentezza agonizzante, nonostante le mani che gli fremevano, maledicendo ogni singolo istante che era costretto a passare lì dentro, ad ascoltare senza volere quelle parole insopportabili.

–È solo per questo? Non c'è altro?– inquisì il giapponese, con un tono per niente convinto. 

–Sì... sì... è solo per questo-.

  
Bugiardo, pensò Xanxus. Ipocrita. Per quanto conoscesse la fissazione di suo padre per quel suo ingenuo sogno di riportare l'intera mafia all'età dell'oro, non poteva e non voleva credere che quello fosse l'unico motivo. Non sacrifichi l'avvenire di tuo figlio per un'utopia, né affidi a una persona esterna il futuro della Famiglia, a meno che non sia l'ultima possibilità di sopravvivenza.  No, doveva esserci sotto qualcos'altro, qualcosa che lui non sapeva, e qualsiasi cosa fosse l'avrebbe scoperto e gliene avrebbe chiesto conto. 

La finestra era ormai aperta quel tanto che bastava per farlo passare. Ci si issò sopra, facendo leva sulle sue mani, e la scavalcò con le gambe.

–E quando pensi che gli darai la notizia?– chiese Iemitsu nel frattempo –Andrà su tutte le furie quando saprà che qualcuno potrebbe anche prendere il suo posto. Mio figlio, per di più! Sai che non ha più molta simpatia per me, adesso...–.

–Lo so, lo so... per questo credo che aspetterò a dirglielo, quando sarà il momento adatto–.

Xanxus si lasciò scivolare giù dalla finestra, verso la libertà, proprio mentre Timoteo pronunciava queste parole e, non appena il suo piede toccò il suolo, si lanciò in corsa, ansioso di lasciarsi alle spalle tutto ciò che aveva sentito. Allora non sapeva che avrebbe fatto meglio a rimanere, ad ascoltare tutta la discussione, e che se fosse rimasto forse il loro futuro sarebbe stato diverso.  


 

  
  
Ancora dentro la biblioteca, il Consigliere Esterno guardava il Nono con estrema preoccupazione.   
–Ma quando sarà il momento adatto?– gli chiese -Aspettare ancora non gli gioverà per niente, è da anni che aspetta il giorno in cui lo nominerai ufficialmente successore. Perché non glielo dici subito?–.

Timoteo, che fino ad allora aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, a quelle parole si voltò e rivolse a Iemitsu uno sguardo pieno di tristezza. Tristezza sincera, che le rughe sul suo viso  di sessantenne sembravano accentuare.

–Perché... perché sono un codardo, Iemitsu. Xanxus è cambiato così tanto, ma è pur sempre mio figlio e io non ho mai smesso di volergli bene con tutto il cuore. Per questo non ho il coraggio di dirgli la verità. Come faccio a dargli questa delusione, a togliergli il sogno suo e di sua madre? Lo distruggerà. Eppure anche stavolta non ho scelta, non è vero? Non ho scelta...–.   
  


 

*  


  
Xanxus correva e correva attraverso la notte, veloce come il vento, senza badare agli sterpi e alle fronde degli arbusti che lo sferzavano al suo passaggio. Correva perché voleva lasciarsi alle spalle tutto ciò che sapeva, tutto ciò che aveva scoperto in quel giorno. Perché sapere che Timoteo non lo voleva come suo successore non era stata l'unica sferzata ricevuta, no. Anzi, quel dolore era impallidito di fronte a ciò che aveva scoperto dopo; e lui sentiva che, se si fosse fermato, quell'orribile verità lo avrebbe raggiunto, avrebbe messo radici nella sua mente e sarebbe rimasta con lui, diventando realtà.  


  
  
Ore dopo quella terribile discussione, dopo essersi assicurato che nessuno potesse scoprirlo, era tornato in biblioteca con un obbiettivo ben preciso. Aveva raggiunto l'archivio personale di Timoteo, una stanza chiusa da un gigantesco lucchetto, aveva posato la mano sul marchingegno e richiamato la Fiamma, finché sotto il suo palmo non era rimasta che una lamiera fusa e contorta. 

All'inizio si era messo a setacciare alla rinfusa i diari di suo padre, che era solito annotare in annali gli eventi più importanti, alla ricerca di non sapeva ancora cosa. Ovviamente non aveva trovato niente. 

Allora aveva cercato di calmarsi, di placare la rabbia ansiosa che gli scorreva nel sangue, dicendosi che se non avesse agito con metodo non avrebbe risolto nulla. Si era dunque messo a cercare annotazioni degli eventi più salienti in ordine cronologico, dal più recente al più lontano: trovò annotazioni di quando aveva cominciato a lavorare sul serio per la Famiglia, di quando c'era stata la famosa riunione in cui gli alleati avevano scelto lui, di quando aveva bruciato la faccia di Salvatore e di molti altri eventi importanti; niente gli era però saltato allo sguardo.  
Stava cominciando a pensare di essersi sbagliato, che non ci fosse nessun altro motivo dietro la decisione di suo padre, quando vide una piccola nota sbiadita, scritta quasi venti anni prima.  
  
 _"Oggi ho incontrato la donna che reclama di essere la madre di mio figlio. Ovviamente sapevo già che ciò che sostiene è impossibile, ma ho voluto lo stesso vederla per verificare le sue condizioni economiche e di vita, che si sono rivelate disperate proprio come avevano riferito i miei uomini. Quello che non immaginavo è che suo figlio possedesse davvero l'inconfondibile Fiamma della Volontà dei Vongola. Non solo, non tratta della semplice Fiamma della Volontà, ma di quella dell'Ira, che fino ad ora era stata il tratto distintivo di Riccardo.  Non so come sia possibile, ma è così. Per questa ragione, ma soprattutto perché voglio permettere a entrambi di avere una vita migliore, ho deciso di riconoscere quel bambino come mio figlio. Il suo nome, scelto dalla madre, è Xanxus."_  
  
Xanxus aveva stretto convulsamente quel quadernetto, accartocciandone le pagine con le dita tremanti. Aveva fissato quelle poche righe scritte dalla mano di suo padre, no, di quello sconosciuto, come avrebbe guardato una condanna a morte. E lo era, in fin dei conti: tutto ciò che aveva creduto nella sua vita, tutto ciò in cui aveva sperato era falso, irraggiungibile. Tutte le cose di cui si era fatto vanto, il suo nome, la sua discendenza, non erano sue e non lo erano mai state. E se non era Xanxus il figlio del Boss, se non era colui che era destinato a diventare Decimo, allora cos'era se non ancora feccia dei bassifondi, cresciuta tra povertà e stenti? 

–Sono niente, NIENTE!– aveva gridato, rovesciando con uno scatto iroso la scrivania dell'archivio e con essa tutti gli oggetti che vi erano posati: penne, calamai, fogli che caddero rovinosamente a terra. –Sono peggio di quei rifiuti che ho sempre disprezzato!–.

Ma Xanxus non poteva sopportare a lungo quel sentimento di inferiorità, né di indugiare ancora nell'autocommiserazione, perché ciò non era proprio di una persona forte, e lui aveva idee ben precise di cosa dovesse fare una persona forte, un vero leader. Allora aveva preso la sua rabbia, la sua preziosa rabbia, e l'aveva diretta alla ricerca di un capro espiatorio, un colpevole con cui prendersela per il dolore sentiva. E il colpevole c'era: era quell'uomo che si era detto suo padre e che per anni gli aveva celato la verità sulle sue origini, che lo aveva ingannato lasciando che quella falsa speranza attecchisse in lui e sbocciasse. 

–Quel vecchio bastardo mi ha mentito!– aveva ringhiato a denti stretti, livido in volto. Le sue mani, serrate in un pugno, brillarono momentaneamente della luce feroce della Fiamma dell'Ira  –Non ha mai avuto intenzione di farmi Boss! Me lo ha lasciato credere per tutto questo tempo solo per tenermi buono!–.

Dopodiché aveva sbattuto il quaderno per terra ed era uscito dall'archivio, di corsa. E poi non era riuscito più a fermarsi: aveva abbandonato la villa e si era inoltrato nella gigantesca tenuta dei Vongola, attraverso il bosco che ne ricopriva gran parte, incurante del buio che gli rendeva impossibile orientarsi. Ma lui non aveva nessuna meta, voleva solo andarsene via da tutto, sfiancarsi così tanto nel fisico da non riuscire più a pensare a nulla.  
A un certo punto però il suo corpo traditore lo costrinse a fermarsi, perché i polmoni gli bruciavano come se stessero per prendere fuoco, il cuore minacciava di scoppiargli e le gambe di cedergli al passo successivo. Non aveva idea di dove fosse finito, ma davanti a sé distinse nel buio il muro di pietra di un piccolo casolare, e allora gli si lasciò andare contro, scivolando lentamente a sedere. 

Restò lì a lungo, con la testa fra le mani, prestando attenzione solamente al suo corpo, al respiro affannato che lentamente tornava normale e ai graffi che si era fatto correndo nel bosco, che adesso cominciavano a bruciare: c'era una strana pace, in questa sensazione.  
Si riscosse solo quando un lieve chiarore sorse all'orizzonte, tingendo il cielo di viola. Fu allora, alla fioca luce dell'aurora, che si rese conto che il muro di pietra contro cui si era accasciato non era affatto di una casupola qualsiasi: era del mausoleo in cui Timoteo, che non aveva voluto separarsi da suo figlio nemmeno nella morte, aveva fatto seppellire i resti di Federico. 

Il ragazzo senti la necessità di alzarsi da lì, nonostante i muscoli doloranti, e aggirò il sepolcro, un edificio in stile classico con lo stemma dei Vongola scolpito sul frontone e una grata di ferro che ne chiudeva l'accesso. Non appena ne ebbe raggiunto la facciata si lasciò scappare una mezza esclamazione di sorpresa: sui gradini era adagiata una corona di fiori bianchi ancora freschi. Xanxus sapeva benissimo cosa voleva dire, come sapeva cosa voleva dire l'assenza di erbacce e rampicanti su una tomba esposta alle intemperie e alla selvaticità del bosco: Timoteo veniva spesso lì, nonostante l'impervietà del sentiero che metteva a dura prova le sue gambe un po' malandate, per rendere omaggio a suo figlio.

L'ingiustizia della situazione, di tutta la situazione, lo colpì in pieno e lo ferì come non credeva fosse possibile.

–Dovevi proprio farti ammazzare?– mormorò alla tomba, con un sorriso amaro in volto –Hai combinato un bel casino, Federico. Se tu non fossi morto, forse tutto sarebbe stato diverso. Forse avrei anche potuto sopportare che fossi tu il Decimo al posto mio: eri un buonista come quel vecchio, ma almeno eri sveglio, sapevi fare il leader. E invece no, tu sei morto, e io mi sono messo in testa che fosse il mio destino, che un figlio di puttana come me potesse essere il Boss dei Vongola!–.

Mentre pronunciava quelle parole amare sentì la gola che gli si stringeva, come in una morsa, e un improvviso bruciore gli salì agli occhi. Allora, pieno di rabbia verso se stesso e la propria debolezza, sferrò un pugno al muro del sepolcro, sfregiandosi le nocche. 

Quel dolore bruciante lo calmò anche stavolta, lo aiutò a frenare di nuovo quelle pericolose emozioni. Poteva non essere il figlio del Nono, ma era pur sempre Xanxus, e Xanxus nel corso degli anni si era dato delle regole ben precise: una di queste era il non arrendersi mai. 

–Ma sai che ti dico?– chiese con arroganza, mentre guardava distrattamente il sangue che gli imperlava il dorso della mano –Possono andare a farsi fottere tutti quanti! Le leggi della Famiglia dicono che solo un Vongola può diventare il boss? E io brucerò quelle leggi. Brucerò chiunque si metterà sulla mia strada. Li brucerò tutti!–.

Detto questo Xanxus voltò le spalle alla tomba e si incamminò verso la villa, mentre il sole saliva all'orizzonte rischiarando il suo cammino fra gli alberi. Quando arrivò si infilò silenziosamente in biblioteca, approfittando del sonno in cui era ancora immerso il resto dell'abitazione, e rimise a posto il caos in cui aveva lasciato l'archivio, riponendo le carte con immensa cura. Nessuno doveva sapere che lui conosceva la verità, solo lui doveva sapere il segreto delle sue origini e del tradimento di suo padre. Avrebbe fissato quel pensiero nella sua mente e avrebbe covato silenziosamente il suo dolore, finché il suo dolore non si fosse trasformato in rabbia, e la rabbia in forza.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

   
Nota  
  
capodecina: "è un componente di una famiglia di "cosa nostra" in genere a capo di 10 uomini d'onore.  
Il capodecina in genere rapporta il suo operato ai suoi superiori, che possono essere i consiglieri del capofamiglia o addirittura il capofamiglia stesso.  
In genere i capidecina vengono definiti anche "colonne" o "fondamenta", poiché sono considerati i burocrati che sorreggono tutto il sistema criminale della famiglia mafiosa. Ad ogni capodecina in genere vengono affidati compiti particolari, possiamo dire che egli è una specie di "ministro" che ricopre una certa carica e che deve rendere conto solo al capo o ai suoi vice" (wikipedia)


	6. Capitolo VI. Superbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Xanxus pensò subito che in vita sua non aveva mai visto qualcuno con una tale faccia da schiaffi, eccetto forse se stesso."

**Capitolo VI. Superbia**

 

  
  
  
  


Era una soleggiata mattina di aprile e il giardino della villa dei Vongola risuonava di risate spensierate, di tintinnare di posate e della musica jazz di una piccola orchestra.

Quel giorno era il compleanno di Timoteo e, come ogni anno, una grande festa era stata organizzata in suo onore. Esponenti di ogni famiglia alleata, dalla più grande e potente fino alla più insignificante, erano stati cordialmente invitati a rendere omaggio al Padrino.

Erano ben pochi quelli che si sognavano di rifiutare l'invito, benché non tutti morissero dalla voglia di mettersi in coda per baciare la mano al Don e offrirgli un costoso regalo e qualche salamelecco. Quella festa, infatti, costituiva una grandissima occasione per sottolineare il proprio legame con la Famiglia più potente d'Italia, per fare affari con le altre cosche e per avere la possibilità di avere un incontro diretto con Timoteo e magari chiedergli un prezioso favore, cosa che non era certo all'ordine del giorno per i boss delle famiglie meno potenti.

Si poteva dunque vedere una lunga fila di uomini in giacca e cravatta e con un pacco regalo sotto il braccio, tutti ad aspettare il proprio turno per essere ammessi alla presenza del Don, il quale se ne stava seduto su una poltrona all'ombra di un gazebo fiorito, affiancato da due dei suoi Guardiani.

Altri se ne stavano seduti in circolo a fumare il sigaro, confabulando su tratte di droga e gioco d'azzardo, estranei all'atmosfera spensierata che li circondava, mentre le loro dame chiacchieravano insieme, raccogliendo informazioni non meno importanti con la scusa di fare conversazione.

La maggior parte degli invitati, pero, sembrava ricordare che quella era effettivamente anche un'occasione di festa e di vita mondana: piccoli capannelli di gente si formavano in vicinanza del buffet e della banda musicale, in uno scintillare di Rolex e di perle al collo di donne elegantemente vestite, e allora voci allegre e risa si levavano di tanto in tanto per le spiritosaggini di qualche invitato. Altri ancora danzavano nella pista da ballo improvvisata che era il patio davanti alla villa.

Xanxus odiava tutto questo, naturalmente.

Aveva sempre odiato le feste mondane, doversi allacciare la cravatta come una persona per bene ed essere costretto ad ascoltare le chiacchiere senza senso di qualche borioso riccastro, fingendo di non volere piuttosto fracassargli in testa uno di quei preziosi piatti di ceramica del servizio. Ma, ora che sapeva la verità sul proprio conto, ora che sapeva che l'uomo che aveva chiamato padre gli aveva mentito tutto quel tempo, festeggiare con quella grandiosità il compleanno di Timoteo era qualcosa di davvero insopportabile.

Era passata solo un'ora da quando aveva deciso che non era più socialmente accettabile tardare oltre a farsi vedere, ma già non ne poteva più. Si era già liberato della cravatta e aveva slacciato un paio di bottoni alla sua camicia da grandi occasioni, aveva anche fatto un paio di giri al banco dei superalcolici. Non gli restava niente da fare per sopportare meglio la situazione, salvo forse procurarsi un po' di compagnia femminile, ma le donne che vedeva in giro quel giorno erano o troppo vecchie, o troppo insulse per i suoi canoni elevati, o semplicemente non interessate a lui. Oppure le aveva già conosciute intimamente, e a lui non piacevano i déjà–vu.

Si accontentò dunque di andarsene in giro con uno sguardo torvo e un bicchiere di tequila in mano, cercando di capire quale altro collega dovesse salutare prima di potersene andare via senza offendere a morte qualche pezzo grosso.

Fu allora che, mentre guardava la fila inesauribile di persone che aspettavano di baciare la mano al Don, vide una faccia che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere entro i confini della sua casa.

Salvatore Mancuso.

–Che cazzo ci fa lui qui!?– esclamò, troppo incredulo per avere il buon senso di abbassare la voce.

Era proprio lui, Salvatore, quello che se ne stava in fila con un cesto riccamente decorato in mano. Non poteva sbagliarsi perché, benché non lo vedesse da molti anni, il suo viso era inconfondibile. E se era inconfondibile era anche per colpa di Xanxus: una grossa bruciatura rosata e lucida circondava l'occhio destro di Salvatore fin sulla tempia, dove formava un'ampia chiazza in cui i capelli non potevano più crescere.

Il resto del suo viso era normale, anzi, era quello di un bel ragazzo, tutto sommato, ma quella cicatrice orribile a vedersi riusciva comunque a sfigurarne l'aspetto e a renderlo difficile da guardare troppo a lungo.

Se non odiava Xanxus per quello che gli aveva fatto doveva essere un santo, ma lui era ben sicuro che fra i Mancuso non ci fossero santi.

  
  


In quel momento un uomo alle spalle di Xanxus emise un sospiro di esasperazione, liberando nell'aria uno sbuffo di aroma di sigaro, e disse: –Sta' calmo, è stato il Boss a invitarlo–.

Xanxus si voltò. Appoggiato a un muretto, intento a guardarlo con la quieta disapprovazione di qualcuno che è appena stato disturbato dalla sua siesta pomeridiana, c'era Schnitten Brabanters, il Guardiano della Pioggia.

Xanxus, che in quel momento aveva solamente voglia di prendersela con qualcuno, lo raggiunse in un paio di falcate. –Cosa?! Come gli e venuto in mente?– .

Il Guardiano, con tutta calma, si tolse il sigaro di bocca e lo scosse lievemente con un colpetto di dita per farne cadere la cenere, poi se lo rimise in un angolo della bocca. Questi ragazzi, sembrava pensare, sempre pronti a infiammarsi e agitarsi per un nonnulla.

–Mancuso e Vongola sono ormai in pace, o poco ci manca– spiegò –Quello che serve, da parte nostra, sono garanzie. Per questo Salvatore è qui, a uno degli eventi più importanti della nostra famiglia. Consideralo come un segno di buona volontà da parte nostra.–

–Buona volontà? Demenza, semmai!– esplose il ragazzo, che non aveva mai davvero finito di stupirsi della debole condotta di Timoteo. Dopodiché, però, ebbe l'accortezza di abbassare la voce. –Dopo tutto quello che hanno fatto e con tutte le ragioni che hanno per odiarci, ci fidiamo cosi tanto da invitarli a casa nostra?–.

–E chi ti dice che ci fidiamo? Cosa credi che ci stiano a fare Bouche e Coyote accanto a tuo padre?– rispose Schnitten, facendo un gesto con la testa nella loro direzione.

Xanxus seguì la direzione del gesto e guardò con più attenzione la scena che si profilava sotto quel gazebo. In piedi all'immediata destra del suo padre adottivo c'era Coyote, che, con la scusa di assistere il Boss nel ricevere tutte quelle persone, vigilava con occhio attento su ogni singolo gesto. Alcuni passi più indietro, in disparte, Bouche Croquant sedeva leggiucchiando con scarso interesse un giornale e buttando di tanto in tanto un'occhiata alle persone che si avvicinavano a parlare col Don. Senonché, grazie al suo allenamento, Xanxus poté intuire che il Guardiano della Nebbia non era veramente li. Non col suo corpo reale, per lo meno. Dove fosse veramente, però, e chi stesse tenendo d'occhio in quel momento, pur senza smettere di vigilare sulla salvezza del Boss, non poteva saperlo.

Questo, se non altro, lo fece sentire più tranquillo: ora sapeva che i Mancuso non erano stati sguinzagliati a piede libero per tutta la villa e che almeno i Guardiani conservavano qualche barlume di lucidità.

–Se neanche voi guardiani vi fidate perché non avete provato a farlo ragionare?– chiese a Schnitten.

–Perché pensiamo che abbia avuto ragione a volerla fare finita con quella dannata faida– rispose il Guardiano, strizzando i suoi piccoli occhi in uno sguardo interrogativo –Non credi anche tu?–

–Hmpf– sbottò Xanxus, girandosi nuovamente a guardare il gazebo. Salvatore era finalmente riuscito ad arrivare al cospetto del Nono e si stava prodigando in sorrisi e cerimonie, come se il Padrino fosse un amico di vecchia data e non il capo della Famiglia che per anni era stata il loro peggior nemico. Inutile dire che Xanxus non credeva in nessuno di quei sorrisi. –Io preferirei farla finita  _con loro_ e una volta per tutte–.

Il guardiano della Pioggia, che tra i Vongola era famoso per non perdere mai la sua aria di rilassatezza di fronte a niente, si ritrovò a mordere il suo sigaro con malcelata irritazione. –Senti– sbottò –quelli là non piacciono neanche a me, ok? Ma e meglio averli come amici che come nemici, quindi, se proprio non puoi farti piacere che Salvatore sia qui, vedi almeno di stargli alla larga, ci siamo intesi?–.

–Ah, non ci tengo a incontrarlo di nuovo– reclamò Xanxus, disgustato all'idea di ritrovarsi di fronte quella viscida serpe di Salvatore. Gli era bastato averci a che fare quella famosa volta di molti anni fa e confidava nel fatto che anche lui non morisse dalla voglia di avere di nuovo a che fare con la persona che gli aveva bruciato mezza faccia.

–Bene– disse Schnitten, sollevato che quella breve ma difficile discussione fosse finita, e lanciò quel che restava del suo sigaro alle sue spalle.

  
  


Dopo quello scambio di battute col Guardiano, Xanxus decise che l'unico modo per sopravvivere anche solo un'altra mezz'ora a quella festa era continuare ad innalzare il tasso alcolico del suo sangue finché la situazione non gli fosse parsa accettabile.

In realtà, da quando aveva scoperto di non essere affatto figlio del Nono, cercare scampo dai suoi problemi in un bicchiere era diventata un'abitudine quasi giornaliera. Del resto non c'era nessuno a cui potesse o volesse confidare quanto quella scoperta avesse scosso profondamente tutto ciò che credeva di sapere di se stesso, né quanto l'Ira che un tempo aveva cercato di controllare per il bene della sua famiglia reclamasse sempre più spesso la sua attenzione.

Non c'era nessuno, tranne la sua amica tequila o il suo amico whisky, del cui liquido ambrato aveva appena riempito l'ennesimo bicchiere. Si preparava a farlo sparire nel giro di qualche secondo, quando qualcuno decise di venire a disturbarlo con un pacato: –Quanto tempo, Xanxus–.

Xanxus posò momentaneamente il bicchiere sul tavolo del rinfresco e, per quanto restio, si voltò a confrontare il nuovo venuto con la speranza di liquidarlo in fretta. Non poteva immaginare che si sarebbe trovato di fronte l'ultima persona con cui doveva e voleva parlare, ma del resto non poteva riconoscere una voce che non aveva più sentito da quando era un ragazzino. La voce di Salvatore.

Xanxus lo squadrò brevemente e, con lo stesso colpo d'occhio, riuscì a scorgere anche due picciotti dei Mancuso che se ne stavano al tavolo dei dolci, in disparte ma vicini, fingendo noncuranza.

Aveva bevuto molto e il suo senso del pericolo era come ovattato dai fumi dell'alcool, ma nonostante ciò avverti distintamente una sgradevole sensazione di allarme.

–Che cosa vuoi?– chiese, sforzandosi di non lasciar trasparire né sorpresa né irritazione dalla sua voce o dalla sua espressione facciale. Era troppo presto per capire che cosa l'altro avesse in mente, quindi non era il caso di scoprire subito le proprie carte.

–Oh, niente– Salvatore fece spallucce e, con un tono leggero e un affabile sorriso, aggiunse: –Solo guardare di nuovo in faccia il futuro boss dei Vongola. Ne hai fatta di strada, da quando eri solo "il bastardo di Timoteo", eh?–.

Xanxus sentì una fitta allo stomaco quando l'altro pronunciò quella parola. L'aveva odiata con tutto se stesso un tempo, ma poi si era reso conto di non essere nemmeno quello, neanche il "bastardo del Nono": semplicemente non era nessuno, solo una farsa come il suo titolo di erede. Non sapeva più come avrebbe dovuto farlo sentire quella parola.

Si intimò silenziosamente di smettere di pensarci e di concentrarsi sul presente. Salvatore gli aveva parlato con un tono amichevole, ma quelle parole non sapevano forse di veleno? Poteva essere stata una svista o stava effettivamente cercando di provocarlo? In ogni caso sapeva che sarebbe stato saggio lasciar perdere.

–Così pare– rispose, mentre si girava a riprendere il suo bicchiere. Poteva solo sperare che Salvatore capisse l'antifona e che però non ne approfittasse per piantargli un coltello in mezzo alle spalle.

Il Mancuso però non aveva affatto finito con lui, perché andò ad appoggiarsi contro il tavolo accanto a Xanxus e incrociò le braccia.

–Oh andiamo, è questo il modo di salutare un futuro alleato? Tuo padre disapproverebbe, se sapesse–.

Xanxus si prese un po' di tempo bevendo un sorso di whisky. Non aveva idea di dove volesse andare a parare l'altro, ma credeva di non essere cosi ubriaco da non riuscire a captare il tono beffardo delle sue parole. Lo era però abbastanza da rispondergli con irritazione.

–Credimi, farei volentieri a meno di questa alleanza. E dell'approvazione di mio padre non m'importa, quindi vedi di starmi alla larga o diventerò ancora più scortese–.

Salvatore inarcò un sopracciglio con ostentata perplessità –Curioso, sembri arrabbiato. Non ce l'avrai mica con me da quella volta là?–.

Xanxus non sapeva come avrebbe dovuto rispondergli, sapeva solo che ciò che avrebbe voluto fare: spaccargli la faccia. Ma non appena quell'impulso violento affiorò, affiorarono anche le parole di Schnitten che lo esortavano a non mandare all'aria anni di trattative di pace, quindi rimase in silenzio e si limitò a emettere uno sbuffo di sdegno.

Sbuffo a cui Salvatore fece eco. –Non credi che, fra i due, quello arrabbiato dovrei essere io? Sono io quello che deve andarsene in giro con  _questa_ – scandì portando un dito a indicare la disgustosa cicatrice che gli marchiava il volto.

Con quelle parole Xanxus capì esattamente qual era il gioco di Salvatore, perché neanche lui era un estraneo ai sentimenti che dovevano albergare nelle viscere del giovane Mancuso. Salvatore voleva vendetta per quello che Xanxus gli aveva fatto, ma proprio come lui non poteva vendicarsi senza compromettere di persona l'equilibrio raggiunto dalle loro famiglie.

C'era almeno una cosa che poteva fare con soddisfazione, però, perché sapeva che Xanxus, in quanto erede del Nono, aveva le mani legati: poteva umiliarlo, costringerlo ad ascoltare le sue parole velenose nell'impotenza di reagire.

Xanxus fece per bere un sorso di whisky, un po' per prendere tempo e un po' per tentare di lavare via l'irritazione crescente con l'alcool, ma si accorse con stupore che il bicchiere gli tremava in mano come se avesse vita propria. Non era più abbastanza lucido da rendersi subito conto che a far tremare il bicchiere era la rabbia che lentamente, strisciando come un serpente, aveva cominciato a insinuarsi dentro di lui.

–Non dare a me la colpa di ciò che tu stesso hai provocato– disse, scoccando al suo nemico un'occhiata minacciosa. La morte di Federico, la rissa di dieci anni fa, i rimproveri di suo padre: Salvatore poteva avere una cicatrice, ma lui aveva delle ferite ben più gravi ancora aperte e il suo nemico, con quel tono mellifluo, non stava facendo altro che rigirarci dentro il coltello.

Salvatore chiuse gli occhi, inspirò profondamente e poi lascio andare l'aria con un secco sospiro, mimando un atteggiamento di resa. –Eh, sai che ti dico? Hai ragione: sono stato io a provocarti, quella volta, e tu giustamente hai reagito. Direi che siamo pari, allora. Possiamo mettere da parte la nostra piccola... faida nella faida?– aggiunse, tendendo la mano destra a Xanxus.

Xanxus non si mosse di un millimetro. –Pari?!– sibilò, disgustato dalla faccia tosta con cui l'altro ragazzo si permetteva di parlargli. Gli ci volle tutta la sua forza di volontà per non afferrargli quella mano e troncargliela sul posto, perché la tentazione si stava facendo forte, fortissima. –Smettila di fare l'innocente, rifiuto. Credi che non sappia che cosa avete fatto?– In tutti quegli anni non erano mai riusciti a mettere alle strette i Mancuso per l'omicidio di Federico, ma era un segreto di pulcinella. Tutti sapevano che potevano essere stati solo loro. –No, siamo lontanissimi dall'essere pari–. Fece silenzio per un attimo in cui fissò Salvatore con uno sguardo cosi carico d'odio da fargli ritirare la mano istantaneamente. –Almeno per ora–.

A quelle parole minacciose il volto dell'erede dei Mancuso si fece una maschera di freddezza, la prima espressione sincera che aveva rivolto a Xanxus. –Temo che non saremo mai pari, allora–.

–Mh?– grugni il Vongola.

–Vedi, Xanxus –cominciò a spiegare Salvatore, rivolgendo lo sguardo in lontananza, sul gazebo sotto cui sedeva Timoteo –Con l'alleanza tra le nostre famiglie, qualsiasi azione di violenza nei nostri confronti sarebbe vista come un pericolo per questa pace tanto sudata. Nonché una grave offesa nei confronti dell'autorità di Don Timoteo, un vero e proprio tradimento che potrebbe far perdere a _qualcuno_ – lancio a Xanxus un'occhiata significativa e un sorrisetto beffardo –il titolo di erede–.

Xanxus strinse forte il bicchiere di whisky che ancora teneva in mano. Salvatore aveva ragione: se fosse andato pubblicamente contro la volontà di Timoteo, questi avrebbe potuto decidere di estrometterlo dall'eredità e di rimettere al suo posto Enrico.

Quello che però Salvatore non sapeva era che Xanxus non era un erede. Non lo era mai stato, non davvero.

E quelle parole perciò facevano ancora più male.

Da qualche parte, dentro di lui, la sua Ira scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente. Rideva di lui e dei divieti che si era imposto "E allora"? gli chiese "Perché trattieni ancora la tua vera natura? Non sai cosa significa questo?"

_Significa che non ho più niente da perdere._

 

Nel frattempo Salvatore, apparentemente ignaro della tempesta interiore che scuoteva l'animo di Xanxus, continuava a parlare con accento sferzante: –Perché voi i tradimenti li punite, vero? O fate come con gli omicidi: lasciate correre e vi fate amici gli assassini... come avete fatto per Federico?–.

Con quell'ultima domanda si girò di nuovo verso Xanxus, a controllare che effetto avesse avuto quella sua pesante allusione.

In quel preciso istante un pugno lo colpì in pieno viso, facendogli esplodere un fiotto di sangue dal naso. Un attimo dopo si sentì afferrare dal bavero della giacca e sollevare e spingere con una forza inumana. La spinta lo scaraventò contro il tavolo del rinfresco, su cui rotolò e da cui cadde rovinosamente, portando con sé la tovaglia e le bottiglie di liquore che atterrarono con un fracasso assordante di vetri infranti.

Sul cortile prima animato dall'allegria della festa calò il silenzio più totale, tanto che a un certo punto perfino la banda se ne accorse e smise di suonare.

Dall'altro lato del tavolo, che l'urto aveva spaccato in due, Xanxus era ora immobile come una statua. Solo il petto che si alzava e abbassava al ritmo affannato del suo respiro e i suoi occhi, sgranati in un'espressione bianca e rossa di follia omicida, tradivano il suo stato d'animo.

Salvatore puntellò le mani fra i cocci di vetro e si sollevò quel tanto che bastava per potersi mettere a sedere, mentre i suoi picciotti si affrettavano a raggiungerlo per dargli soccorso. Il sangue gli colava dal naso al mento e nella caduta qualche scheggia di vetro gli aveva graffiato il volto in più punti.

Ma, nonostante questo, mentre ricambiava lo sguardo del suo assalitore scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente.

Xanxus si riscosse immediatamente e solo allora parve rendersi conto di quello che aveva fatto. Salvatore rideva e rideva con voce limpida, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Gli stava comunicando che ancora una volta aveva vinto lui, ancora una volta era riuscito a fargli fare esattamente quello che voleva. E quello che voleva era mostrare a tutti che con Xanxus come Boss dei Vongola il fragile equilibrio che si era creato nel loro mondo era a rischio.

"Che cazzo ho fatto?".

Xanxus indietreggiò e si guardo febbrilmente attorno, allarmato, e vide che tutti gli sguardi erano puntati su di loro. Ogni singolo ospite della festa lo stava guardando, chi sorpreso, chi spaventato, chi divertito. I più, specialmente quelli che si sentivano vicini al Nono, lo guardavano con rabbia e disprezzo, come se non fosse un uomo ma una bestia incapace di controllare i propri istinti più distruttivi.

Ma se Salvatore aveva sperato di alienargli la simpatia di tutte le famiglie si era sbagliato di grosso: in molti altri sguardi, cosa che riempì di nuovo il cuore di Xanxus di sicurezza e orgoglio, si leggeva ammirazione e approvazione; nonostante l'alleanza, infatti, erano ancora tanti quelli che non avevano mai smesso di disprezzare i Mancuso e che quindi non potevano che approvare l'azione di Xanxus, che aveva dato a Salvatore il benservito che sicuramente si meritava.

Sollevato nel vedere che in tanti erano dalla sua parte, Xanxus lasciò che un ghigno vittorioso affiorasse sulle sue labbra. "Avete visto?" pareva dire la sua espressione "nonostante tutto continuo ad essere io il più indicato per essere Decimo, perché non sono come quello smidollato che chiamate Boss".

Poi, improvvisamente, in mezzo alla folla incontrò gli occhi del suo padre adottivo.

Il vecchio aveva abbandonato il suo posto sotto il gazebo e, nonostante le gambe malandate, si era affrettato sulla scena non appena il frastuono della breve rissa aveva infranto l'allegria della festa. Teneva stretto fra le mani nodose il suo bastone e la sua figura, benché piccola e a una quindicina di metri di distanza, a Xanxus parve che si stagliasse in mezzo alla folla come un gigante; tale era la forza con cui il suo sguardo lo sferzò.

Si sarebbe aspettato di leggervi rabbia e disapprovazione, di vedere sopracciglia aggrottate, occhi cupi e labbra strette con irritazione. Di fronte a un'espressione del genere avrebbe fatto un'alzata di spalle e avrebbe riso con menefreghismo, come faceva sempre con tutti. Invece tutto ciò che vide fu una profonda, cocente, irrimediabile tristezza. Erano gli occhi lucidi e patinati di delusione di chi ha capito una volta per tutte di aver fallito, di non avere più speranze da nutrire. Erano occhi che non riconoscevano più la persona che guardavano, perché era troppo cambiata, troppo diversa da colui che aveva cercato di crescere.

Xanxus non poteva sopportarlo.

 

_Smettila di guardarmi come se ti avessi ferito! Sei stato tu a ferire me, sei stato tu a tradirmi!_

 

Una parte di lui, quella che un tempo aveva cercato l'affetto e l'approvazione di Timoteo, avrebbe voluto distogliere lo sguardo e scappare; ma l'altra parte, quella che voleva credere solo in se stessa, lo costrinse a sostenere quello sguardo con fierezza, lasciando che i suoi fiammeggianti ma gelidi occhi parlassero per lui.

Voleva dimostrare a quell'uomo che ormai la sua opinione non aveva alcun valore per lui; era come l'opinione di un estraneo, ciò che in effetti era davvero.

 

_Ti ho deluso, vecchio? Non importa. Non sei mio padre. E io non sono tuo figlio._   
  
  


Era finita. Aveva preso quel che restava del già incrinato rapporto con Timoteo e lo aveva calpestato, distruggendolo definitivamente. Per un momento fu quasi liberatorio. Poi però la sua familiare Ira lo afferrò nuovamente e ripiombò su di lui.

D'improvviso restare lì anche un solo secondo di più gli divenne insopportabile. Allora voltò le spalle e si allontanò a grandi passi infuriati, lasciandosi indietro un silenzio tombale.  
  
  


*

 

Dopo aver lasciato il centro dell'attenzione, Xanxus si diresse verso il retro della villa. Non aveva nessuna meta, voleva solo allontanarsi il più possibile da chiunque e non incontrare nessuno, perché se fosse incappato in qualcuno probabilmente lo avrebbe preso a pugni anche solo per scuotersi di dosso l'agitazione che lo aveva afferrato.

Una moltitudine di pensieri gli vorticavano in testa, una vertigine aggravata dall'alcool che non aveva ancora smaltito del tutto, benché lo shock per la situazione in cui si era ritrovato lo aveva fatto rinsavire un po'.

Sapeva benissimo che aggredendo Salvatore non aveva fatto altro che partecipare al suo stupido gioco e di questo non si perdonava. Però non poteva neanche fare a meno di provare un senso di intima soddisfazione per il modo con cui l'aveva fatto volare oltre quel tavolo. L'avrebbe fatto altre cento volte, se avesse potuto.

E provava soddisfazione anche per aver vinto una volta per tutte su quella parte di lui che ancora soffriva per l'approvazione di Timoteo.

Eppure non riusciva a essere del tutto contento. La sua onnipresente Ira continuava ad artigliargli la carne come sempre, instancabile, senza dargli pace. Non solo: la accompagnava un dolore sordo, ignoto. Dal giorno in cui aveva scoperto la verità sentiva che ogni minimo piacere della sua vita era diventato insignificante, avvelenato da un senso di straniamento.   
Se avesse provato a esprimere a parole quello che provava avrebbe detto che si sentiva come un leone in gabbia. Una gabbia d'oro, forse, ma pur sempre una gabbia.

–Non proverò mai pura soddisfazione in questa vita?– sibilò a denti stretti mentre percorreva un vialetto sassoso che si addentrava nel giardino. Ma sapeva benissimo la risposta a questa domanda: sarebbe stato contento solo il giorno in cui avrebbe ottenuto l'unica cosa che desiderava, diventare Vongola Decimo. Fino a quel giorno ogni piacere sarebbe stato opaco, oscurato dall'ombra del tradimento e delle sue umili origini.

Stava ancora camminando con questi cupi pensieri in testa quando si rese conto di sentire un rumore di passi in avvicinamento.

Si fermò per controllare se per caso non fosse semplicemente un'eco, ma il rumore di passi continuò indisturbato e, a giudicare dal suono, sembrava proprio venire da qualche parte dietro di lui.

La cosa gli sembrò curiosa, perché tutti gli abitanti e gli ospiti dovevano essere alla festa. "Chi se ne va in giro da queste parti?" si chiese, ma non aveva importanza perché, chiunque fosse, non lo voleva incontrare, per cui riprese a camminare con passo più veloce per distanziarlo.

I passi dietro di lui si affrettarono.

"Mi stanno cercando?" pensò. Era possibile, ma non riusciva a immaginare chi potesse essere. Chiunque lo conoscesse e fosse abbastanza sano di mente avrebbe indovinato che provare a parlare con lui in quel momento sarebbe equivalso a un suicidio. No, non poteva essere uno dei Vongola.

"Uno dei Mancuso?" si chiese. Molto più probabile. Immaginava che non vedessero l'ora di fargliela pagare per quella breve rissa, e quale momento migliore di questo? Era da solo e, come se non bastasse, la sua rabbia cieca lo aveva mandato a cacciarsi in una parte della tenuta che aveva più del labirinto che del giardino. In quella zona filari di siepi più alte di lui si attorcigliavano e zigzagavano fra di loro, creando angoli perfetti per riposare su una panchina all'ombra e leggere un libro. O farsi assassinare da qualcuno, magari.

"Se pensano che mandare un picciotto solo contro di me sia sufficiente si sbagliano di grosso" pensò mentre si andava a nascondere dietro l'angolo di una siepe, dove si mise in attesa del presunto inseguitore.

I passi continuarono ad avvicinarsi, ora più lenti e insicuri. Adesso era quasi certo che quella persona lo stesse cercando. Si appiattì con la schiena contro la siepe, pronto a scattare contro chiunque sbucasse da dietro l'angolo.

"Hai scelto un brutto momento per venire a rompermi il cazzo, feccia".

Un fruscio, una pausa, altri passi: l'inseguitore era esattamente dietro l'angolo, riusciva a intravederlo vagamente tra le fronde della siepe ma ancora non riusciva capire di chi si trattasse.

Finché la figura, ignara di tutto, sbucò da dietro l'angolo.

"Ora!".

Fulmineo come un gatto, Xanxus scattò dal suo riparo e gli si slanciò contro, la mano destra dritta ad afferrarlo per il collo, la sinistra libera, pronta a difendersi da una possibile arma o ad attaccare.

Xanxus era pronto per qualsiasi contrattacco, ma non era affatto pronto per il grido spaccatimpani che l'inseguitore lasciò andare nonostante il collo preso in una morsa:

–VOOOOOOOOOOIII!–.

Xanxus lasciò andare immediatamente la presa, sorpreso e vagamente sconvolto dalla quantità di decibel che quella voce era stata in grado di generare, ma anche perché il malcapitato che aveva cercato di strozzare non era affatto uno sgherro di Salvatore.

Quello che aveva catturato non era altro che un adolescente smilzo e spigoloso, piuttosto basso in confronto a lui. A rendere il suo aspetto particolare erano i suoi capelli, argentei e portati corti e spettinati, e i suoi occhi, grigi come l'acciaio. Tali occhi al momento lo stavano fissando in cagnesco, accompagnati da una bocca storta in un'espressione inferocita.

–Perché diavolo l'hai fatto?!– berciò il ragazzo a un volume leggermente più sopportabile, ma comunque abbastanza elevato da dare sui nervi a Xanxus.

–E tu chi cazzo saresti?– chiese questi, ignorando la sua domanda. Il ragazzo, che al momento si teneva in posizione difensiva, indossava giacca e camicia eleganti, benché di semplice fattura, il che lo rendeva riconoscibile come un invitato alla festa, ma Xanxus non aveva idea di chi fosse.

Lo sconosciuto, dato che l'altro non sembrava intenzionato ad attaccarlo di nuovo, si calmò e, dopo un attimo di titubanza, riguadagnò tutta la sua compostezza. E anche di più.

–Mi chiamo Squalo. Squalo Superbi– scandì questi con fierezza, accompagnando alle sue parole un sorriso storto, un ghigno, che dava a credere che il ragazzo doveva essere superbo di nome e di fatto. Xanxus pensò subito che in vita sua non aveva mai visto qualcuno con una tale faccia da schiaffi, eccetto forse se stesso.

–Tu devi essere l'erede del Nono, giusto? Ho sentito molte cose su di te– aggiunse Squalo subito dopo, studiando il ragazzo più grande con interesse.

Xanxus rimase perfettamente impassibile alla sua presentazione e ancora una volta ignorò la sua domanda.

–Mi stavi seguendo. Perché?–.

Con quel "perché" l'ostentata sicurezza nel modo di porsi del ragazzo vacillò leggermente, tanto che si ritrovò a sgranare leggermente gli occhi e ad aprire la bocca in un "uh..." confuso. Sembrava che neanche lui sapesse spiegare perché si fosse messo a seguire il figlio del Nono, a lui perfettamente sconosciuto, in quel remoto angolo di giardino. E forse era davvero così.

Xanxus sbuffò, spazientito da quel suo indugiare un istante di troppo rispetto alla sua già esigua pazienza. –Feccia, o parli o ti levi subito dai coglioni–.

Incalzato dall'altro, Squalo ritrovò subito il suo ghigno e il suo sguardo acceso di interesse –Ecco... diciamo che sono venuto a ringraziarti, ok? Insomma, questa festa era un vero mortorio, ma dopo che hai preso a pugni quel tipo e te ne sei andato si è scatenato l'inferno. Adesso sono tutti lì a urlare uno contro l'altro, un vero spasso!– rise il ragazzo.

A quanto pare il moccioso odiava le feste di gala almeno quanto lui, benché Xanxus non credeva affatto che ci fosse qualcosa di spassoso in quello che era successo. Ma non ci pensò, perché la sua attenzione fu attirata più che altro dal termine con cui il ragazzo aveva descritto Salvatore: "quel tipo". Considerando anche che aveva dovuto chiedergli conferma della sua identità, Xanxus giunse subito a una conclusione.

–Tu non sei un picciotto, non è così?– disse, guardando Squalo dall'alto in basso –Cosa sei, un imbucato?–.

–VOOOI, non mi sono imbucato!– esclamò il ragazzo, mortalmente offeso, e poi tirò fuori dalla tasca della giacca un cartoncino piegato a metà –Guarda, ho un invito firmato dal Nono in persona!–.

Xanxus gli strappò il cartoncino di mano e lesse queste parole:

  
  


_Il sottoscritto Timoteo Vongola è lieto di invitare Squalo Superbi_   
_alla sua tradizionale festa di compleanno, che come ogni anno si terrà il giorno 17 aprile alla villa dei Vongola._

  
  


L'invito era firmato a mano dal Nono e recava il timbro fiammeggiante di famiglia, quindi doveva essere autentico. Eppure Xanxus non aveva mai sentito il nome Superbi, cosa strana giacché era convinto di conoscere tutte le famiglie affiliate, dalle più grandi alle più piccole.

–Non conosco nessuna famiglia Superbi. Per chi lavori?–.

–Non lavoro per nessuno. Non sono un picciotto, su questo avevi ragione–.

Xanxus lo squadrò con un sopracciglio inarcato a manifestare la sua incredulità. –E perché mio padre avrebbe invitato un estraneo alla sua esclusiva festa di compleanno?–.

Il ghigno di Squalo si allargò, rilevando una schiera di denti bianchi e feroci come quelli dell'animale suo omonimo.

–Mi ha invitato– spiegò, raddrizzandosi il colletto della camicia con aria d'importanza –perché i Varia mi vogliono fra di loro– Poi aggiunse: –Ma non credo che accetterò dopo tutto, io combatto per me stesso e per nessun altro–.

Xanxus non ne fu per niente colpito. –Da quando i Varia arruolerebbero mocciosi?–.

–Voooi, non sono un moccioso! Ho quattordici anni!–.

"Appunto, sei un moccioso" pensò Xanxus. –E sentiamo, che cosa sapresti fare?– chiese con scarsa curiosità.

–Sono uno spadaccino– disse Squalo, piccato –Il migliore sulla piazza, per la precisione! Non ho mai perso uno scontro–.

–Il migliore?– ghignò Xanxus, sempre meno impressionato. Nel suo microcosmo criminale aveva conosciuto tante persone che si definivano "il migliore", ma pochi, se non nessuno, riuscivano a provare coi fatti le loro parole. Molti "migliori" avevano fatto una brutta fine. –Hmpf, conosco uno spadaccino che se ti sentisse ti infilzerebbe come una carpa allo spiedo, altro che squalo!–.

Detto questo voltò le spalle allo spadaccino e si incamminò di nuovo attraverso il giardino, certo di aver avuto l'ultima parola in quella discussione.

Neanche un attimo dopo Squalo lo raggiunse al suo fianco.

–Parli di Tyr, vero?– chiese il ragazzo. Xanxus non si voltò a guardarlo, sennò avrebbe visto i suoi occhi brillare di curiosità ed eccitazione. –Non l'ho ancora incontrato, ma mi piacerebbe vedere come combatte per sapere se è davvero così forte come dicono. So che lo chiamano l'Imperatore della spada!–.

Senza dar prova di aver ascoltato una sola parola, Xanxus gli disse con voce piatta: –Feccia, ti ho forse detto di venire con me?–.

–...no–.

–E allora perché cazzo mi stai seguendo ancora?– chiese ancora il figlio del boss, sottolineando quel "perché cazzo" con un ringhio.

Squalo non conosceva ancora quei segni di pericolo, quindi andò avanti.

–Volevo solo farti qualche domanda– rispose sulla difensiva, e poi, più caparbiamente: –E poi guarda che ho un nome e non è "feccia"–.

Xanxus si fermò sui suoi passi e si voltò di scatto a lanciare a Squalo un'occhiataccia. Replicando ai suoi insulti invece di scapparsene con la coda fra le gambe, come facevano tutti gli altri con codardia o saggezza, il ragazzo aveva oltrepassato i suoi già scarsi limiti di sopportazione.

–No, ti sbagli. Tu sei feccia, come tutti del resto– sibilò puntandogli con forza l'indice contro il petto –E per oggi credo di aver sopportato già abbastanza rifiuti umani, quindi ora vedi di toglierti di mezzo, se non vuoi che ci pensi io a calci in culo. Sono stato chiaro?–

Squalo abbassò lo sguardo sul dito che minacciava di dividergli lo sterno in due, poi lo alzò di nuovo a incontrare quello letale di Xanxus. Quell'esitazione comunicò al figlio del Boss che finalmente era riuscito a intimidire il suo avversario, come sempre, e che il moccioso avrebbe fatto la saggia decisione di tacere e andarsene.

O almeno così credeva, perché Squalo arricciò la bocca in una smorfia ed esclamò: –Voooi, certo che sei simpatico come un gatto aggrappato ai coglioni!–.

Xanxus spalancò gli occhi, totalmente sconvolto. –Cosa!?–. Aveva sentito bene? Nessuno gli aveva mai mancato di rispetto in quel modo, non da quando si era fatto valere all'interno della famiglia e della mafia tutta. Eppure quel bamboccio aveva appena...

–Ho detto– alzò la voce Squalo, sempre più inferocito –che sei simpatico come un felino che ha deciso di affilarsi le unghie sul tuo scro- VOOOOOOI! Che cazzo fai!? Lasciami andare!–.

A terminare l'insulto inenarrabile e sollevare quell'urlo indignato fu Xanxus, che con un gesto improvviso afferrò Squalo per la collottola e gli diede un potente strattone.

–Lasciami ho detto! Voooooi!– continuò a gridare Squalo, agitandosi come un ossesso per cercare di liberarsi, mentre il figlio del boss lo trascinava malamente dietro di sé attraverso il giardino, senza dire una parola.

–Bastardo! Cosa credi di fare!?–.

La risposta arrivò quasi immediatamente, quando Xanxus raggiunse l'area adibita a giardino giapponese e si fermò di colpo: in quel momento Squalo si ritrovò a essere scaraventato in avanti e a sprofondare con un tuffo in una pozza d'acqua. Lo spadaccino si tirò su in piedi immediatamente, sputacchiando acqua, alghe e imprecazioni e scoprendosi circondato da un branco di grossi pesci multicolore.

Xanxus l'aveva gettato nel laghetto delle carpe koi.

–Ti credi uno squalo, ma qui sei solo un pesce piccolo– disse il figlio del Boss, pulendosi le mani sui pantaloni come se avesse appena trascinato un sacco di immondizia. –Quindi sta' tra i tuoi simili–.

Dopodiché se ne andò, lasciando Squalo a berciargli dietro insulti, con grande spavento dei pesci.

 

*  
  
  


Il pomeriggio seguente Xanxus se ne stava sdraiato sul divano nelle sue camere, intento a leggere un giornale per passare il tempo, quando una cameriera si affacciò alla porta e gli riferì che un tale Squalo Superbi chiedeva di vederlo.

–Che?–.

Xanxus abbassò il giornale, confuso. Non riusciva a immaginare per quale motivo quel rifiuto volesse vederlo dopo il benservito di ieri. Forse voleva che gliene rendesse conto? La cosa sicura era che lui non aveva nessuna voglia di sprecare il suo tempo con quel delinquentello da quattro soldi.

–Digli che sono molto occupato e che non ho tempo di vederlo– disse, per poi riprendere a sfogliare svogliatamente il giornale.

Neanche cinque minuti dopo la cameriera tornò a bussare alla porta.

–Cosa c'è adesso?– sbuffò Xanxus.

–Ha detto che non importa e che aspetterà che lei si sia liberato dai suoi impegni–.

–Che aspetti, allora–. Povero idiota, pensò mentre riprendeva a leggere beatamente il giornale, e si chiese quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo ad arrendersi all'evidenza che lui non sarebbe affatto andato a riceverlo.

"Beh, peggio per lui" concluse.

  
  


Qualche ora dopo, quando il sole era già tramontato, Xanxus abbandonò i suoi pigri passatempi per andare a procurarsi qualcosa di sfizioso da mangiare nelle cucine. Stava tornando nel suo antro con un vassoio pieno di leccornie quando, nel passare davanti alla grande porta a vetri del salotto principale, poco gli mancò di strozzarsi con la sua stessa saliva e di mandare a spiattellarsi per terra tutto il ben di dio che si era procurato.

Squalo Superbi era lì. Ancora.

Xanxus si affrettò a nascondersi dietro lo stipite della porta per non farsi vedere. Non seppe bene perché lo fece, dato che non era tipo da vergognarsi della sua scortesia, ma aveva la netta sensazione che se il ragazzo si fosse accorto di lui non sarebbe stato affatto piacevole. Specialmente per i suoi timpani.

Si affacciò appena un poco per sbirciare nella stanza. Squalo se ne stava seduto sul divano con le braccia conserte. Durante la lunga attesa si era lasciato scivolare lungo lo schienale fin quasi a sdraiarsi, ma era perfettamente vigile e aveva un'espressione ben poco accomodante stampata in faccia.

Eppure, nonostante l'evidente irritazione, era ancora lì ad aspettarlo.

Xanxus guardò l'orologio a muro in sala: erano passate almeno quattro ore! Era basito, ma anche un po' impressionato dalla caparbietà del ragazzo. "Idiota!" pensò "Impara a capire quando qualcuno ti ha dato buca!".

Arrivò persino a chiedersi che cosa potesse avere da dirgli con tanta necessità, ma poi il suo menefreghismo ebbe la meglio e si ricordò che tutto sommato non gli importava un granché. Non aveva tempo da perdere con della feccia qualsiasi, lui. Inoltre immaginava che il ragazzo, per quanto testardo potesse essere, prima o poi avrebbe mangiato la foglia e avrebbe capito che Xanxus non aveva attenzione da dargli.

Ma non fu così.

Il pomeriggio seguente, mentre Xanxus era impegnato a fare pesi in palestra, un picciotto venne a dirgli che un tale Squalo Superbi voleva parlare con lui e che non si sarebbe mosso da dov'era finché Xanxus non fosse andato a parlargli. –Che rimanga pure dov'è– disse il figlio del Boss, senza smettere il suo esercizio.

Ma Squalo venne anche il giorno seguente. E il successivo. E il giorno dopo ancora. Allora Xanxus, che cominciava a perdere la pazienza, ordinò ai suoi uomini di prenderlo di peso e di buttarlo fuori dalla villa a calci in culo. Così fecero, pur non senza beccarsi qualche occhio nero e qualche ferita da taglio nel processo; ma non servì a niente, perché Squalo tornò anche il giorno successivo.

Una settimana dopo la prima visita di Squalo, la solita cameriera tornò ad affacciarsi alla porta di Xanxus con un'espressione di scuse in volto. Prima ancora che potesse dire qualcosa Xanxus scattò in piedi dal divano, buttando a terra il libro che stava leggendo.

–Adesso mi ha stufato! Dov'è?– sbottò, incenerendo l'innocente cameriera con lo sguardo.

–Su-sulle scale della porta d'ingresso, signore– balbettò quella.

Senza aggiungere altro Xanxus sorpassò la cameriera alla porta e si affrettò verso la porta d'ingresso con falcate nervose e pugni stretti dall'irritazione. Quando la spalancò e uscì alla luce di mezzogiorno trovò Squalo ad attenderlo, seduto sulle scale con le mani ficcate nelle tasche della sua giacca di pelle. Non appena si accorse di lui si girò e gli rivolse un sorriso sghembo, gli occhi illuminati da un bagliore di esaltazione. Sembrava assurdamente contento per trovarsi faccia a faccia con colui che avrebbe voluto farlo alla brace.

–Finalmente!– lo rimproverò il ragazzo, burbero, mentre si alzava dal gradino –Che cazzo, cercare di parlare con te è come chiedere un'udienza col Papa–.

Xanxus, per niente nell'umore di scherzare, lo raggiunse e gli piantò in faccia due occhi rossi e furiosi –Si può sapere che cazzo vuoi da me!?–.

Squalo sostenne a testa alta quello sguardo che avrebbe fatto impallidire chiunque e, sorridendo ancora di quel sorriso sghembo, gli tese la mano destra. –Siamo partiti col piede sbagliato, mi piacerebbe ricominciare con quello giusto–.

Xanxus ignorò la mano tesa e si limitò a studiare il volto del ragazzo con attenzione. Doveva ammettere che non si aspettava affatto un tentativo di riconciliazione da parte sua. Piuttosto, pensava che fosse venuto a lamentarsi. O a chiedere vendetta.

La sorpresa contribuì ad ammorbidirgli il tono di voce, anche se non l'opinione che aveva di lui. –Se pensi che ti guadagnerai il mio favore facendomi le tue scuse ti sbagli di grosso, perché non me ne importa niente–.

A quelle parole Squalo ritirò immediatamente la mano e il suo sorrisetto arrogante fu sostituito da un'espressione di sdegno ancora più arrogante.

–Scuse io??– esclamò –Sei tu quello che mi ha buttato nel laghetto dei pesci, quindi col cazzo che sono venuto a chiederti scusa!–.

Xanxus si impedì di cedere così presto all'esasperazione e di darsi una manata in faccia, ma ciò non gli impedì di sentire distintamente la sua scarsa pazienza svanire come nebbia al sole.

–E allora perché cazzo sei venuto?– sbottò.

Squalo mise le mani in tasca e rimase un attimo in silenzio, cercando le parole migliori per esprimere quello che pensava. Poi si arrese e fece un'alzata di spalle.

–Boh, mi incuriosisci–.

Il figlio del Nono sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, incredulo. –Che??–. Lo incuriosiva? Che diavolo voleva dire?? Xanxus non riusciva a capire, così come non riusciva a capire quasi niente di quell'ossuto ragazzo dai capelli argentati e dal ghigno storto. Non aveva senso che fosse venuto a cercarlo dopo la figuraccia dello stagno dei pesci, non se si dava retta alle sue dimostrazioni di arroganza e superbia, eppure era lì.

–Sì, vedi...– incominciò a spiegare il ragazzo, e mentre parlava la sua espressione abbandonò lo show di superbia che era ogni sua azione e si fece seria e decisa –Quando ti ho visto ho capito subito che sei tu quello che comanda davvero, da queste parti. La gente ti teme e ti rispetta come se fossi già il Boss. E poi non sei un damerino in giacca e cravatta come i tuoi fratelli, né una specie di impiegato da scrivania come quelli del CEDEF, né un mercenario senza ambizioni come i Varia. Insomma, penso che valga la pena starti attorno e vedere chi diventerai–.

Xanxus avrebbe potuto sentirsi lusingato da queste parole, se non fosse che le aveva già sentite molte volte. In tanti avevano cercato di accattivarsi la sua benevolenza con le lusinghe, ma non ci erano riusciti: poteva anche ritenersi degno di essere temuto e idolatrato, ma non gli piacevano i leccaculo ed era certo che Squalo appartenesse alla categoria.

E poi chi aveva speranza di diventare? Non avendo sangue dei Vongola non era niente. No, le lusinghe non facevano altro che ricordargli l'amara verità.

–E chi ti dice che io ti voglia attorno, feccia?– chiese Xanxus con severità –C'è gente che darebbe un braccio, per essere uno dei miei picciotti–.

Il ghigno arrogante tornò a farsi strada sul viso del ragazzo –Perfetto allora, perché io non voglio essere un tuo picciotto: te l'ho detto che combatto solo per me stesso, no? Voglio essere tuo socio, semmai–.

Dopo un'istante di incredulità Xanxus scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente come non rideva da tempo.

–Tu... mio socio?– sbuffò, beffardo –Sei proprio fuori di cervello, feccia. Se mi avessi implorato di prenderti come picciotto, chissà, forse avrei anche potuto affibbiarti un qualche compito del cavolo... ma socio? Pfff! Sei solo un bamboccio pieno di sé! Non ho bisogno di te–.

–Voooi, ti ho già detto che non sono un bamboccio!– berciò Squalo in rimando, stavolta visivamente alterato. Probabilmente si era aspettato di trovare resistenza, ma non di dover fare i conti con la maldisposizione fatta persona. –Sono uno spadaccino! E ti dimostrerò quello di cui sono capace–.

–Ah sì? E come?– chiese Xanxus, sorridendogli con una smorfia d'accondiscendenza.

Lo spadaccino gli puntò l'indice contro, guardandolo con occhi taglienti e decisi come l'acciaio di una lama.

–Lo vedrai–.

*

 

Sagome di cartone, raffiguranti un uomo stilizzato, scorrevano senza sosta lungo il perimetro del poligono di tiro e, una dopo l'altra, una raffica di pallottole le trapassò all'altezza del cuore, collezionando un centro perfetto dopo l'altro.

Xanxus sapeva di non essere più solo da alcuni minuti, ma aspettò lo stesso di finire quella serie di bersagli prima di abbassare la pistola che impugnava, una Beretta customizzata che aveva messo insieme lui stesso; le cuffie protettive, invece, rifiutò di togliersele. Odiava essere disturbato quando era al poligono di tiro. In realtà odiava essere disturbato in ogni caso, ma soprattutto quando era impegnato a testare una nuova arma. Eppure Iemitsu era venuto lo stesso a disturbarlo.  
Doveva essere importante.

–Che vuoi?– chiese, senza neanche guardare il suo interlocutore.

Iemitsu gli rispose con una durezza che echeggiava di esasperazione.

–Quello che voglio è credere che tu non c'entri niente in questa faccenda, ma purtroppo ti conosco abbastanza da sapere che è una vana speranza–.

Xanxus non si girò verso di lui neanche allora, ma si limitò a guardare i bersagli da lui crivellati mentre venivano portati via dal sistema di carrucole.

–Di che diavolo stai parlando?– chiese con poca curiosità. C'erano un bel po' di "faccende" in cui Xanxus c'entrava qualcosa, ma non credeva che fosse affare del Consigliere Esterno.

–Uno dei nuovi candidati per i Varia, Squalo Superbi, ha sfidato Tyr in duello–.

Gli occhi di Xanxus si sgranarono impercettibilmente. Quel rifiuto aveva... cosa? Doveva aver sentito male a causa delle cuffie. Non era possibile che ci fosse qualcuno così stupido e suicida da sfidare il Boss dei Varia in duello. Per Tyr un duello era tale solo se era mortale.

–Ha detto che accetterà di entrare in squadra solo a questa condizione. Aveva già menzionato la cosa quando è stato contattato, ma abbiamo pensato non dicesse sul serio, dato che poi ha accettato comunque l'invito alla festa del Nono. Ma lo ha chiesto di nuovo.– continuò Iemitsu e poi aggiunse con tono di sdegno: –Speravo che Tyr avrebbe avuto il buon senso di rifiutare uno scontro così impari, invece ha accettato–.

–E che c'entro io?–.

–Oh beh– ridacchiò Iemitsu, senza la benché minima traccia di vero divertimento nella sua voce –Superbi mi ha urlato nell'orecchio per mezz'ora per assicurarsi che io venissi a dirtelo il prima possibile–.

Stavolta Xanxus si voltò verso Iemitsu togliendosi le cuffie con uno scatto nervoso.

–Non credi che sia diventato un po' ridondante darmi la colpa di tutto quello che succede?– sibilò –Non sono stato io a consigliargli di suicidarsi. Non sono responsabile delle aspirazioni di un bamboccio esaltato–. Ed era vero. Forse il desiderio di Squalo di mostrargli quanto valeva c'entrava qualcosa, ma non era stato lui a chiedergli combattere con Tyr: no, l'aveva scelto Squalo, a quanto pare ancora prima di conoscerlo.

–Ma Tyr lo ucciderà!– lo pregò Iemitsu.

Xanxus fece un'alzata di spalle. –Poco ma sicuro, ma non è affar mio. Che sfidi Tyr, se è questo che vuole–.

–Quindi non cercherai di dissuaderlo?– replicò il giapponese.

Suo malgrado, Xanxus sentì un sorriso a metà fra il compiaciuto e il divertito tirargli gli angoli della bocca. Dissuadere quella testa calda di Squalo Superbi?

–Credimi, è impossibile–.

 

 


	7. Capitolo VII. Alleanza

Capitolo VII. Alleanza   


  
  
  
  
Quando arrivò il giorno prefissato per il duello tra Squalo e Tyr, Xanxus scoprì suo malgrado che non riusciva affatto a rilassarsi. Il perché, per lui, era un mistero: riteneva che non gli importasse nulla né della salvezza di quel ragazzino arrogante, né di quel sadico del suo ex maestro di combattimento.  
Eppure quando il telefono sul comodino squillò alle sei di mattina lui era già sveglio da un pezzo, con gli occhi fissi sul soffitto del suo letto a baldacchino.  
  
Senza sollevarsi dal materasso allungò il braccio e si portò  la cornetta all'orecchio. -Che cazzo c'è a quest'ora?-.  
  
Mancava ancora un'ora all'inizio del duello, quindi non capiva chi diavolo poteva aver avuto l'idea balzana di disturbarlo così presto, vista che la sua particolare irritabilità mattiniera era assai famosa fra i Vongola e non solo.  
-Volevo farti presente- disse la voce apatica all'altro capo della cornetta -che non ho nessuna intenzione di andarci piano col tuo nuovo cane da guardia. O dovrei dire pescecane, forse?-.  
  
Ah, certo, Tyr. Chi sennò?  
  
-C'era bisogno di chiamarmi per questo?- ringhiò Xanxus nel telefono. Sapeva benissimo che Tyr non ci andava piano con nessuno, lo aveva testato sulla sua pelle, ed era per questo che era diventato il boss della squadra d'assassini più letali del mondo -E poi non è il mio cane da guardia!-.  
  
-Ah no? Perché quando parla di te non mi stupirei affatto di vederlo scodinzolare. Quindi non ti dispiacerà se uccido il tuo animale da compagnia?-.  
Era un tono di divertimento quello che sentiva nella voce solitamente asettica di Tyr? Xanxus non approvava, non approvava affatto che si scherzasse su di lui. E poi cosa diavolo poteva aver detto Squalo di lui? Erano solo le sei di mattina e già si sentiva incazzato.  
  
-Guarda, spero proprio che vi ammazziate a vicenda- sbottò con la solita delicatezza con cui era abituato a rivolgersi al suo vecchio maestro, poi agganciò la cornetta e si rigirò sul materasso, pensieroso.  
  
Era passata una settimana dall'ultima volta che aveva visto Squalo di persona, il giorno in cui gli aveva promesso che gli avrebbe fatto vedere di cosa era capace. Dopo quel giorno aveva solamente ricevuto notizie di seconda mano da Massimo e da Iemitsu, che avevano avvistato il pescecane un paio di volte, in villa e alla base dei Varia. Probabilmente aveva deciso che sarebbe tornato a farsi vivo solo dopo aver dimostrato di che pasta era fatto.  
  
Xanxus dubitava che lo avrebbe mai rivisto. Non vivo, almeno. Conosceva troppo bene la forza di Tyr per credere che qualcuno così giovane, per quanto bravo dicesse di essere, potesse batterlo in un duello all'ultimo sangue. Se esisteva una persona in grado di batterlo, credeva, quello era lui: Xanxus. La scoperta delle sue origini poteva anche aver ferito il suo ego, ma era ancora certo e orgoglioso delle sue capacità nel combattimento. Eppure, nonostante la sua forza, lui stesso aveva rischiato la pelle più di una volta allenandosi con Tyr.  
No, era impossibile che il moccioso ne uscisse vivo.  
  
Giunto nuovamente a questa conclusione, Xanxus si trascinò fuori dal letto e affrontò la giornata. La trascorse senza grandi eventi, occupandosi dei suoi compiti con malavoglia e irritazione -a che pro impegnarsi fino in fondo, se non poteva diventare boss?- ingannando il tempo, pulendo le sue pistole, bevendo. Nessuno venne a dargli notizia del duello, né un'ora dopo il suo inizio, né a mezzogiorno, né alle quattro.  
Verso le 5, suo malgrado, si ritrovò a chiedersi cosa stesse succedendo. Erano passate ore, non era strano che il duello non fosse ancora finito? Subito si maledisse per aver dedicato la sua attenzione a una questione così triviale e riprese a occuparsi dei suoi affari.  
  
All'ora di cena, mentre affondava il coltello in una fetta di fiorentina al sangue, la curiosità traditrice tornò a galla di nuovo. La sciacquò via con un bel sorso di vino rosso.  
  
Verso mezzanotte, quando la villa cominciò a entrare nelle braccia del sonno e una quiete insopportabile la avvolse, Xanxus dovette arrendersi alla noia e alla curiosità e prese in mano il telefono, certo che quegli idioti si fossero dimenticati di avvisarlo sull'esito dello scontro.  
La voce che gli rispose all'altro capo del telefono era incredula. -No signor Xanxus, il duello sta ancora andando avanti da stamattina! Il boss è in netto vantaggio, ma il novellino non vuole saperne di arrendersi-.  
Xanxus mise giù il telefono e restò a fissarlo per qualche secondo, incerto su come interpretare la notizia. Che Tyr fosse in netto vantaggio non era affatto una sorpresa, ma doveva ammettere che era davvero notevole che Squalo avesse resistito tanto a lungo. Fortuna? Abilità? Comunque fosse, Xanxus era sicuro che il duello non sarebbe durato ancora a lungo. Avrebbe guardato un po' di televisione, poi sarebbe andato a dormire e la mattina dopo avrebbe appreso l'inevitabile notizia della triste fine del giovane spadaccino e si sarebbe fatto quattro risate sulla sua vanagloria.  
  
Ma la mattina successiva non arrivò nessuna notizia.  
  
"Strano", pensò a quel punto, ma alla fin fine non ci diede tanto peso: l'esito del duello aveva smesso di incuriosirlo quando gli avevano riferito che Tyr era in vantaggio, quindi riuscì a non pensarci per niente per il resto della giornata.  
  
Fu di sera che arrivò la notizia.  
  
Xanxus se ne stava seduto sul suo terrazzo a bere tequila, quando avvertì la presenza di qualcuno alle sue spalle. Si girò e trovò Ottavio, il secondo in comando dei Varia, in piedi sulla soglia. Non lo conosceva bene, quindi non diede peso al gesto nervoso con cui si riavviò i capelli scompigliati, un'incrinatura palese nella facciata solitamente calma del giovane.  
  
Le tende bianche che separavano il terrazzo dalla camera si sollevarono col vento mentre il Varia indugiava sotto lo sguardo interrogativo di Xanxus.  
-È... è morto, signore- annunciò infine Ottavio, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso.  
  
Come volevasi dimostrare. Xanxus scoppiò in una breve risata beffarda: -Hah, lo sapevo!- esclamò, rimettendosi seduto comodo e dando di nuovo le spalle al vice -Quel bamboccio ha fatto il passo più lungo della gamba-. "Così impari a darti tante arie, rifiuto" pensò bevendo un sorso di tequila.  
Era quasi una delusione vedere con quanta velocità erano crollati i piani di grandezza del giovane spadaccino, ma tutto sommato era meglio così: si era liberato di quella scocciatura di Squalo senza neanche dover alzare un dito. Adesso poteva tornare a occuparsi di ciò che importava davvero.  
  
Ottavio sbatté le palpebre e scosse la testa, confuso. -No, no... Tyr è morto- corresse -Squalo Superbi ha vinto il duello-.  
  
Il sorso di tequila che Xanxus stava bevendo finì per metà nella sua trachea e per metà vaporizzato in aria.  
  
-Cosa!?- riuscì a chiedere con voce strozzata, tra un colpo di tosse e l'altro. Non era possibile, doveva aver capito male! Squalo non poteva esserci riuscito davvero. Eppure Ottavio annuì nervosamente, sigillando di verità le sue parole.  
  
Xanxus scattò in piedi, così veementemente da rovesciare a terra il tavolino posato davanti alla poltrona -Dov'è?-. Voleva andare subito da lui. Doveva andare a vedere di persona questo miracolo, la persona che aveva ucciso l'Imperatore della Spada in un duello.  
  
-Lo stanno portando qui, in infermeria- rispose il vice dei Varia.  
  
Xanxus gli ficcò in mano il suo bicchiere semivuoto di tequila e corse in infermeria senza aggiungere altro.  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
-Presto, mettetelo lì!-  
-Dobbiamo fermare l'emorragia!-  
-Porta due sacche di gruppo zero positivo!-  
  
L'ala ospedaliera di villa Vongola era buia, salvo per le luci al neon che illuminavano il settore adibito per il pronto soccorso e le emergenze. Sotto queste luci una dottoressa e due infermieri che non avevano neanche fatto in tempo a infilarsi un camice si affrettavano attorno a un letto, parlandosi con voci concitate. Su quel letto, sdraiato in vestiti strappati e macchiati di sangue, c'era Squalo.  
  
Xanxus si avvicinò, incurante della voce della dottoressa che lo pregava fortemente di allontanarsi e di lasciarli lavorare, perché quelle ferite andavano trattate prima che il ragazzo si dissanguasse oltre.  
No, Xanxus non le diede un briciolo di retta, non registrò neanche le sue parole, perché la sua attenzione e i suoi occhi erano stati catturati immediatamente da un unico particolare: dove un tempo c'era stata la mano sinistra di Squalo adesso c'era solamente il vuoto. Il suo braccio era stato amputato all'altezza del polso, che ancora sanguinava copiosamente.  
  
In quel momento lo spadaccino, che a prima vista aveva creduto svenuto, si accorse del suo arrivo e si riscosse, cercandolo con occhi annebbiati a causa del dolore e della stanchezza. Quando incrociò il suo sguardo, alzò con un po' di sforzo la testa dal cuscino e gli sorrise con labbra spaccate e incrostate di rosso.  
-Avevi detto che c'è gente che darebbe un braccio per seguirti...- mormorò, sollevando per aria il moncherino insanguinato, così che l'altro potesse dargli un'occhiata migliore -Una mano va bene lo stesso?-.  
  
-Tu sei completamente fulminato- osservò Xanxus con orrore, ma non senza che un'involontaria nota di rispetto e di divertimento scivolasse nella sua voce.  
  
A quelle parole il sorriso feroce di Squalo si ampliò e si addolcì, come se gli avesse fatto il più bel complimento che potesse fargli, dopodiché lo spadaccino abbandonò la testa sul cuscino e si concesse finalmente di perdere i sensi.  
Sì, Squalo era completamente fuori di testa, Xanxus non ne aveva alcun dubbio.  
E la cosa, doveva ammetterlo, gli piaceva.  
  
  


*

  
  
Quando Xanxus abbandonò il capezzale di Squalo e si avviò alla porta, il suo sguardo incappò in qualcosa che al suo arrivo non aveva notato, impaziente com'era di vedere in che stato fosse lo spadaccino.  
Su una barella era stata posta una grande sacca nera chiusa da una zip. Xanxus non aveva bisogno di chiedere per sapere cosa contenesse, ma quando ci passò accanto aprì lo stesso la chiusura lampo quel tanto che bastava per rivelare il volto immobile di Tyr.  
I suoi capelli bianchi erano incrostati di sangue e la sua pelle era innaturalmente pallida, ma la sua espressione da morto era così simile a quella che aveva avuto da vivo che non sarebbe stato difficile credere che da un momento all'altro avrebbe potuto aprire gli occhi, alzarsi e scoccargli qualche battuta acida come suo solito.  
  
"E invece sei morto, vecchio bastardo. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto?" rifletté Xanxus.  
  
Non sapeva cosa avrebbe dovuto provare. Una persona normale sarebbe stata addolorata della morte di un vecchio istruttore, ma Xanxus sapeva di non essere esattamente ciò che si definisce una persona normale, come del resto non era neanche Tyr. No, non provava dolore. Aveva rispettato Tyr per la sua forza e per il pugno d'acciaio con cui comandava i Varia, nonché per il modo in cui teneva testa al Nono, ma non era mai riuscito ad affezionarsi a lui.  
Era mai stato davvero affezionato a qualcuno, in fin dei conti? Forse, in qualche momento remoto della sua vita, ma non riusciva più a ricordarsi com'era stato.  
  
-La tua era è finita- disse a bassa voce al corpo di Tyr, accomiatandosi con un cenno del capo -Riposa in pace, vecchio stronzo-.  
Richiuse la zip della sacca, oscurando di nuovo il viso del Boss dei Varia, e se ne andò.  
  
  


*

  
  
Iemitsu si alzò dalla poltrona posta davanti alla scrivania del Boss e si mise a passeggiare per lo studio, le mani incrociate dietro la schiena, in attesa che il Nono finisse di consultare i documenti che gli aveva appena portato. Nel suo vagare indolente arrivò davanti alla finestra che dava sul giardino e lì si fermò a lasciare che la calda luce pomeridiana di Maggio lo inondasse.  
Stava cominciando a sentirsi rilassato, lì ad osservare il lento ondeggiare degli alberi con solo lo scribacchiare della penna di Timoteo come sottofondo, quando vide qualcosa (o meglio qualcuno) che lo mise istantaneamente di cattivo umore: Xanxus.  
E non solo lui. Il figlio del Nono aveva fatto la sua comparsa in giardino seguito dalla sua ormai inseparabile ombra dai capelli argentei e dalla voce tonante.  
  
-Vedo che Xanxus sta passando un bel po' di tempo con quello Squalo- osservò, vago. Da quando lo spadaccino si era ripreso dallo scontro con Tyr era raro vederlo a più di venti metri del boss, benché quest'ultimo non sembrasse granché contento di averlo sempre tra i piedi. Non che avesse mai visto vera contentezza sul viso costantemente torvo di Xanxus, in effetti, non da quando era bambino.  
  
-Vero? Sono molto contento per lui- il Nono sorrise, senza alzare gli occhi dai suoi documenti -Xanxus non aveva mai avuto un amico fino ad ora-.  
  
Iemitsu rimase a guardare i due che passeggiavano senza meta apparente, parlando. O meglio: Squalo parlava, mentre Xanxus, un passo davanti a lui, sembrava ignorarlo completamente, salvo sbuffare di tanto in tanto. Finché a un certo punto Xanxus si voltò in uno scatto spazientito e gli diede uno spintone, apostrofandolo con parole che non avevano l'aria di essere molto lusinghiere.  
Squalo vacillò per la spinta, indietreggiando di qualche passo, ma non reagì immediatamente allo smacco. Non diede in escandescenze. La cosa stupì molto il Consigliere, a cui era bastato solo qualche incontro per farsi un'idea del carattere orgoglioso dello spadaccino.  
  
"Amico? ...non so se è la parola giusta. Punching ball, forse" pensò Iemitsu, alquanto titubante, ma decise di non dare voce al suo dubbio, almeno non con quelle parole. -Credi che avrà un effetto positivo su di lui?- si girò a chiedere, sperando che la sua voce non tradisse la sua insicurezza al riguardo.  
  
-Senz'altro- annuì Timoteo -Xanxus se ne è stato sempre per conto suo, non ha mai legato davvero nemmeno coi fratelli. Gli farà senz'altro bene uscire un po' dalla sua solitudine-.  
  
Iemitsu tornò a guardare dalla finestra e vide che nel frattempo Squalo non era rimasto quieto: Iemitsu lo vide stringere il pugno destro, l'unico che gli era rimasto, e portarlo inanzi a sé, mentre la sua bocca si apriva a pronunciare parole rabbiose.  
Avrebbe pagato oro sonante per saper che cosa stava avendo il coraggio di ringhiare a una persona così spaventosa come Xanxus.  
  
-Non sono sicuro che questo Squalo sia la persona migliore- disse il Consigliere, -Da quello che ho visto è uno scavezzacollo che vive solo per la spada. Avrei preferito qualcuno di più... non so, tranquillo? Pacifico?-.  
  
Timoteo ridacchiò debolmente, divertito dalla scelta di parole. No, Squalo non era decisamente una persona tranquilla. -Dobbiamo lavorare con quello che abbiamo, Iemitsu-. Emise un breve sospiro, mentre metteva via il documento su cui stava scrivendo e ne prendeva un'altra serie -È già un miracolo che Xanxus abbia trovato qualcuno che non disprezza completamente-.  
  
Sul fatto che fosse un miracolo Iemitsu era pienamente d'accordo. Anche in quel momento, mentre guardava il giovane spadaccino che continuava a berciare qualcosa nonostante l'evidente irritazione di Xanxus (spalle irrigidite, mascella serrata, pugni chiusi - ormai sapeva riconoscere questi segni anche a metri di distanza), se ne rendeva conto. Il fatto che Xanxus lo stesse ascoltando e che Squalo fosse ancora illeso e per niente bruciacchiato ne era la prova.  
Tuttavia quei due insieme gli davano una brutta sensazione.  
-Sarà... ma io li terrei d'occhio. Non dimentichiamo che in buona parte è a causa loro che Tyr è morto-.  
  
Per la prima volta da quando avevano iniziato a parlare sull'argomento, Timoteo alzò lo sguardo dal suo lavoro e  lo diresse sul consigliere. La sua espressione si era fatta seria.  
-Non credere che io me ne sia dimenticato, Iemitsu- protestò, ma il giapponese stava ancora guardando fuori dalla finestra e non vide la smorfia di amarezza sulle sue labbra -Il mio rapporto con Tyr non è mai stato facile, lo sai, ma sono comunque addolorato per la sua perdita. Tuttavia non possiamo dare la colpa a Squalo, se Tyr ha accettato di combattere in un regolare duello con lui. Né a Xanxus, che non voleva neanche saperne niente-.  
  
-È vero, ma resto dell'idea che quei due insieme potrebbero rivelarsi un mix pericoloso... come fuoco e polvere da sparo. Non so se mi spiego-.  
  
Il Nono annuì, più per mettere da parte la questione che per vero assenso. C'era sicuramente una parte di verità nelle parole di Iemitsu, ma cosa poteva fare lui? Xanxus era diventato da tempo una questione senza risposta: l'aveva perso, ormai, e credeva di non poter fare più niente per riportarlo indietro. Non poteva né comandarlo come si fa con un sottoposto, né aiutarlo come si fa con un figlio. Se Xanxus era  fuoco, tanto per prendere in prestito la metafora di Iemitsu, lui poteva solamente cercare di contenere le sue scintille.  
-A proposito di Tyr...- aggiunse il Nono, cambiando così discorso -E' passato quasi un mese dalla sua morte e i Varia sono ancora senza boss. È tempo di prendere una decisione-.  
  
Iemitsu annuì distrattamente, sempre osservando la scena in giardino. Ora era Xanxus a parlare, in un tono infinitamente più basso e controllato di quello dello spadaccino, cosa che lo rendeva solamente più temibile. Stava rimproverando Squalo per l'arroganza con cui gli parlava? Lo stava minacciando? Difficile a dirsi, ma era bastata una sola parola perché Squalo si zittisse e si mettesse ad ascoltarlo come se pendesse dalle sue labbra.  
Poi, di punto in bianco, Xanxus gli voltò le spalle e riprese a camminare senza aggiungere altro. Dopo qualche istante Squalo riprese a inseguirlo, livido in volto e con sopracciglia corrucciate, ma non per questo meno deciso a tenere il passo con lui.  
Iemitsu non sapeva bene che farsene di queste informazioni, né di cosa volessero dire, ma le incamerò lo stesso, nel caso potessero rendersi utili in futuro: in quanto Consigliere Esterno era il suo compito tenere conto di tutti gli aspetti che riguardavano la famiglia Vongola, per meglio esserle d'aiuto.  
Tornò alla questione sollevata dal Nono. -Se non ricordo male, secondo le leggi dei Varia, chi uccide il capo in duello è degno di diventare capo a sua volta. Ciò farebbe di Squalo il nuovo boss. Abbiamo altra scelta?- chiese, guardando i due ragazzi che si allontanavano dal suo campo visivo.  
  
-Dipende- risposte Timoteo, appoggiandosi con la schiena contro la poltrona -Squalo vorrà assumersi questo compito? Mi hai detto che ha fatto un sacco di storie prima di essere reclutato-.  
  
-È vero, ma sospetto che l'idea di essere il capo gli andrebbe a genio, invece- osservò Iemitsu con un certo sarcasmo. All'inizio Squalo gli era sembrato un teppista senza alcuna ambizione, tranne quella di combattere, ma dopo aver visto la tenacia con cui si era aggrappato a Xanxus aveva cominciato ad avere dei dubbi sulle sue intenzioni. -Cosa intendi con "dipende"?- aggiunse poi.  
  
-Intendo che, se Squalo rifiutasse l'incarico, il posto toccherebbe a Ottavio, dato che Tyr non ha nominato nessun successore prima di morire-.  
  
-Già, ma Squalo non rifiuterà. E, se devo essere sincero, non mi piace che un quattordicenne avventato diventi il capo di una squadra di assassini- disse Iemitsu con una smorfia.  
  
-Al contrario, io penso che potrebbe essere una cosa positiva per i Vongola- ribatté Timoteo -Sai bene che Tyr è sempre stato impossibile da controllare, è sempre riuscito a fare quello che gli pareva nonostante la mia disapprovazione. Una persona così giovane, invece, sarà sicuramente più inesperta e quindi malleabile, per quanto testarda possa sembrare. Affianchiamogli una persona fidata come Ottavio e forse riusciremo per la prima volta a mettere un freno alla smania di potere dei Varia-.  
  
Iemitsu si voltò verso il Nono, colpito dall'acume e dalla scaltrezza di quel ragionamento. Colpito, ma non sorpreso: dopo tanti anni di servizio aveva compreso che Timoteo non era affatto la persona ingenua che veniva dipinta dai suoi detrattori. Poteva essere cauto e fondamentalmente pacifico, poteva anche desiderare un ossimoro come lo era ormai una mafia onesta, ma non era affatto ingenuo, tanto meno debole. Non avrebbe potuto comandare il vasto impero dei Vongola, se lo fosse stato. No, Timoteo era un ottimo tattico, come un giocatore di scacchi, e, cosa più importante, sapeva osservare e comprendere le persone, dote necessaria per essere un leader.  
-Lo spero- rispose, -lo spero-.  
  
  


  
*   
  


  
  
A Squalo ci vollero parecchi giorni per riprendersi dal duello con Tyr, ma la prima cosa che fece appena si rimise in piedi fu ripresentarsi davanti a Xanxus, con una mano in meno ma con un sorriso ancora più tronfio di prima.  
Xanxus fu impressionato nel vedere che la perdita di un arto non aveva influito minimamente sul morale dello spadaccino, cosa che era sicuro avrebbe stroncato l'animo di una persona meno forte e decisa, ma non lo diede a vedere.  
Ebbe però qualche difficoltà a rimanere impassibile quando Squalo gli confessò che la perdita non era affatto involontaria, ma che si era amputato personalmente la mano sinistra durante l'incontro, per comprendere appieno lo stile di combattimento di Tyr; a quel punto riuscì a impedirsi di rimanere a bocca spalancata solamente perché l'ammirazione per la sua determinazione era meno forte dei dubbi sulla sua sanità mentale.  
Quando poi, come se non bastasse, Squalo gli confessò di essere mancino, Xanxus dovette coprirsi il volto con le mani, costernato dalla sua totale mancanza di istinto all'autoconservazione.  
  
Comunque sia, da quel giorno Xanxus fu costretto a malincuore a concedergli un posto nella sua vita. Non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti, non dopo che Squalo aveva così prepotentemente deciso di farne parte come suo alleato.  
  
Fu così che Squalo, ora che i Varia avevano esaudito la sua richiesta di sfidare Tyr, indossò la loro divisa da recluta e si stabilì nel loro quartier generale. A quel punto il Nono volle prendere in mano la questione e insistette affinché Squalo, che aveva solo quattordici anni, completasse i suoi studi. Squalo strepitò alquanto, convinto com'era di essersi sbarazzato una volta per tutte della scuola, ma alla fine si vide costretto a indossare gli orribili pantaloni a quadri dello stesso istituto che aveva frequentato Xanxus, con sommo divertimento di quest'ultimo.  
Se la mattina era dedicata all'istruzione, però, il pomeriggio Squalo trovava sempre un po' di tempo per andare a trovare il figlio del Boss.  
  
Xanxus, dal canto suo, non sapeva bene che opinione si era fatto delle visite dello spadaccino. Non si fidava di lui abbastanza da confidargli i pensieri che lo divoravano dall'interno, eppure c'era qualcosa di stranamente liberatorio nel vederselo comparire davanti ogni giorno, infallibile, anche se magari l'incontro precedente si era concluso con un lancio di bicchieri verso la sua testa.  
Era solo un adolescente rompiscatole, ma era l'unico con cui riusciva a parlare senza sentirsi giudicato, come accadeva spesso con il Nono e buona parte della sua famiglia allargata: era sempre troppo arrogante, troppo irruento, troppo crudele. Ormai aveva imparato a riconoscere la disapprovazione nel loro sguardo. Nello sguardo di Squalo, invece, poteva forse esserci rabbia nei suoi confronti, ma non c'era mai disapprovazione. Le poche volte in cui Xanxus era dell'umore giusto di rispondere alle sue pressanti domande e raccontare qualcosa del suo passato, come la volta in cui aveva affrontato Salvatore o la prima volta in cui aveva ucciso qualcuno, Squalo pendeva dalle sue labbra, ammirato.  
Eppure c'era anche qualcosa di estremamente irritante nella costante presenza dello spadaccino, qualcosa che non aveva a che fare con la sua voce rauca e spaccatimpani, con le arie che si dava o con la sua ferrea quanto invadente determinazione a dimostrarsi degno di rispetto. Xanxus non voleva pensare al peso schiacciante che sentiva sul petto ogni volta che Squalo si metteva a ciarlare del loro brillante futuro nella Mafia, ma era lì e lo sentiva distintamente.  
  
Come quel giorno, sul terrazzo in cima alla villa dei Vongola.  
  
Squalo era venuto a trovarlo prima del solito, subito dopo pranzo, per riferirgli alcune voci che aveva sentito alla base dei Varia: era passato esattamente un mese dalla morte di Tyr ed era ormai giunto il tempo di eleggere un nuovo Boss.  
-E indovina un po' chi sarà?- chiese Squalo, con un sorriso raggiante di orgoglio.  
  
Xanxus, che se ne stava coi gomiti appoggiati al balcone di marmo e lo sguardo perso sulla tenuta dei Vongola, non si scomodò a girarsi verso di lui: -Sospetto che anche se non indovino me lo dirai lo stesso-.  
  
-Vooooi. Sarò io, ecco chi!- esclamò lo spadaccino, per niente sconfortato da quella mancanza d'interesse, raddrizzandosi il colletto della camicia.  
  
-Congratulazioni- sbadigliò Xanxus.  
  
Squalo sbuffò, ora con un po' di irritazione, e si appoggiò con la schiena accanto a Xanxus. -Non mi aspettavo che tirassi fuori degli striscioni, ma almeno un minimo di eccitazione no, eh?- sbottò.  
  
-Da quando ti fotte qualcosa di essere boss dei Varia? Non ci volevi nemmeno entrare la prima volta che ti ho visto- osservò l'altro.  
  
-La situazione è diversa, adesso- disse Squalo, incrociando le braccia, -Vero, non me ne frega nulla di avere gente da comandare, ma da Boss dei Varia sarò libero di seguire la mia strada e di diventare il Secondo Imperatore della spada. E poi adesso conosco te-.  
  
Xanxus gli scoccò un'occhiata con la coda dell'occhio, perplesso da quell'ultima uscita -Che c'entro io?-  
  
-Non capisci?- Squalo posò il gomito sulla ringhiera e si sporse un po' verso di lui, rivolgendogli un affilato sguardo d'intesa -Tu Boss dei Vongola, io Boss dei Varia. Insieme potremmo avere l'Italia intera ai nostri piedi-.  
  
"Boss dei Vongola". Xanxus sentì una fitta allo stomaco a quelle parole, ma non lo diede a vedere. Invece roteò gli occhi con evidente esasperazione -Cosa ti fa pensare che io voglia avere a che fare con te per il resto della mia vita?-.  
  
-Voooi!- esclamò Squalo, sempre più irritato. Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto Xanxus ancora dubitava di lui? Si girò e si aggrappò alla ringhiera, cercando di incontrare lo sguardo dell'altro -Pensavo di averti già dimostrato di essere un degno alleato! Che cazzo mi significa questa uscita?-.  
  
Xanxus si morse l'interno del labbro. Era vero, Squalo gli aveva dato una dimostrazione di forza e determinazione degna di tutto rispetto, ma non l'avrebbe ammesso neanche sotto tortura: lo spadaccino era già abbastanza pieno di sé così com'era e lui non voleva dargli questa soddisfazione.  
-Mi hai dimostrato di essere una testa calda e un arrampicatore sociale, più che altro, come il 99% dei picciotti da queste parti. Cosa avresti di diverso da quei leccaculo che assediano l'ufficio di mio padre in cerca di favori e ricchezze? Perché dovrei fidarmi di te?-  
  
-Voooi, non sono un leccaculo e non me ne frega niente della ricchezza!- berciò Squalo, offeso dalla determinazione di Xanxus a non capire di che pasta fosse fatto. -Io vivo nel presente, un combattimento dopo l'altro, e per me è sempre stato abbastanza. Solo che adesso che ho conosciuto te riesco a immaginare qualcosa che va oltre il combattere solo per il puro gusto di farlo. Adesso riesco a vedere un obbiettivo, un futuro pieno di potenzialità-.  
  
Xanxus si raddrizzò, rivolgendo la sua completa attenzione a Squalo. Sarebbe rimasto basito dalla schiettezza e dall'orgoglio con cui l'altro era riuscito a dare voce a pensieri così personali, se non fosse che una di quelle parole lo aveva colpito al petto come un proiettile.  
-Riesci a vedere un futuro- ripeté, con tono piatto, meccanico. Un futuro pieno di potenzialità. Voleva mettersi a ridere. O a gridare. O a vomitare.  
  
-Esatto- rispose Squalo con semplicità, raddrizzandosi anche lui. Non poteva avere idea di quello che stava passando nella mente di Xanxus in quel momento. -Un futuro in cui io e te siamo i padroni di questo posto e nessuno può dirci cosa fare o non fare-.  
  
-Piantala, feccia- sibilò Xanxus, aggrappandosi con una mano alla balaustra. Un gesto troppo moderato perché lo spadaccino capisse che avrebbe fatto meglio a stare zitto.  
  
-Pensaci. Quando sarai Boss tu avrai il potere e i soldi,  io avrò una squadra di assassini al mio comando- incalzò Squalo. I suoi occhi, grigi come l'acciaio, brillavano di determinazione e ambizione. Un bagliore cupo. -Chi potrebbe fermarci, allora? Potremmo perfino sgominare questi cazzo di Mancuso una volta per tutte, senza più un Nono a tirare in ballo la morale e stronzate simili. Nessuno potrebbe più dirci cosa fare! Non è questo che vuoi anche tu?-.  
  
Xanxus si sentì mancare il respiro, come se stesse per affogare in un mare di rabbia. Le parole di Squalo non erano altro che involontari colpi di pugnale e, come se non bastasse, aveva negli occhi quello stupido sguardo di chi crede davvero in quello che dice. Avrebbe voluto chiuderglieli con un pugno. Futuro? Il futuro di cui parlava lo spadaccino non era mai stato suo, fin dal principio. Era stato solo un sogno folle, il sogno di sua madre.  
Se Squalo lo avesse saputo, come avrebbe reagito? Se avesse saputo che l'uomo che idolatrava non poteva essere Decimo, avrebbe cercato con tutte le sue forze di guadagnarsi il suo rispetto? Avrebbe condiviso con lui i suoi sogni di gloria? No, perfino quella feccia gli avrebbe voltato le spalle, perché non avrebbe più avuto motivo di ammirarlo come faceva ora: Xanxus non era il futuro Boss, non era il figlio del Nono, non era nemmeno un Vongola a tutti gli effetti. Non era niente.  
  
-Ti ho detto di piantarla- scandì, cercando di impedire alla rabbia traditrice di vibrare nella sua voce. Non voleva esplodere di fronte a Squalo: poi avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni, avrebbe chiesto perché parlare di futuro lo aveva fatto infuriare, e lui non poteva permettersi di raccontargli la verità. -Non ho voglia di ascoltare le tue stupide fantasie-.  
  
-Fantasie?- Squalo lo guardò, interdetto. Non era così stupido da non accorgersi che Xanxus si stava per arrabbiare sul serio e che gli stava nascondendo i suoi veri pensieri, ma non aveva idea del perché. E la cosa gli pesava come un macigno sul petto. Avrebbe voluto avere la sua fiducia, ma evidentemente il figlio del Nono non lo stimava degno abbastanza. Digrignò i denti. -Si può sapere che ti prende?! Se non ti conoscessi meglio direi che non hai più le palle per essere il Boss!-.  
  
-STA' ZITTO!-  
  
Un bagliore, un frastuono improvviso, un'ondata di calore. Squalo scattò istintivamente all'indietro, mentre scheggie di marmo polverizzato schizzavano da tutte le parti. Se non avesse visto i pugni infuocati di Xanxus abbattersi sulla balaustra di pietra avrebbe pensato che fosse scoppiata una bomba.  
Xanxus, invece, non si era mosso da dov'era. Se ne stava in piedi davanti ai resti polverosi della ringhiera, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Una scheggia impazzita doveva aver superato la barriera d'energia della Fiamma e gli aveva graffiato una guancia, ma lui sembrava non fare nessun caso al rivolo di sangue che gli scendeva lungo il viso. Squalo rimase a guardarlo con occhi sgranati, incerto se scappare o avvicinarsi di nuovo. Forse avrebbe dovuto essere spaventato da quello scoppio di rabbia, sarebbe stato saggio, ma Squalo non era né spaventato né saggio: era affascinato dal potere della Fiamma e stupito da quella reazione violenta. Voleva sapere cosa l'aveva causata, perciò non se ne sarebbe andato.  
  
Dopo un tempo che parve un'eternità, Xanxus sentì le sue labbra muoversi quasi da sole.  
-E se io non diventassi mai Boss?- esplose con rabbia, ma con un'energia che dentro di sé non sentiva davvero. Si era lasciato di nuovo travolgere dall'ira e adesso si sentiva completamente svuotato di tutto tranne che del suo rancore. Era... stanco. Stanco di dover portare quel peso.  
  
Squalo sgranò ancora di più gli occhi, sicuro di aver capito male. -Co... cosa?-  
  
Xanxus prese fiato ed emise un sospiro, prendendosi qualche secondo per schiarirsi le idee e far calmare il suo battito cardiaco. Ormai era fatta, si era esposto davanti a Squalo, quindi tanto valeva dirgli la verità. Almeno così quel teppistello arrogante se ne sarebbe andato dalla sua vita una volta per tutte e lui non avrebbe dovuto continuare a mentire.  
-Ho detto che potrei non essere io il Boss- ripeté Xanxus, ritrovando energia nel tono brusco della sua voce -Quindi piantala di costruire castelli in aria e soprattutto piantala di starmi attaccato come la mia ombra-.  
  
Squalo fece lentamente un passo per avvicinarsi di nuovo. -Non capisco...-.  
  
Xanxus avvertì il suono del suo stivale sulla pietra e si voltò a scoccargli un'occhiata infastidita. Avrebbe potuto spaventarsi e svignarsela e invece era ancora lì, con la sua aria confusa e quegli occhi che lo scrutavano.  
Lo faceva irritare.  
-No che non capisci. Che cazzo puoi capirne tu?- sbottò bruscamente.  
Dopo qualche istante di silenzio, si costrinse a continuare: -Qualche mese fa ho sentito una discussione privata fra il vecchio e Iemitsu-.  
Ecco, c'era quasi, per la prima volta avrebbe pronunciato ad alta voce quello che non riusciva a raccontare nemmeno a sé stesso. -Non vogliono che sia io il Decimo. E senza il loro consenso io non ho possibilità di ricevere gli Anelli e diventare boss. Ti è chiaro adesso?- disse incrociando le braccia, aspettandosi di vedere la delusione comparire da un momento all'altro sul volto di quella feccia.  
  
Ma nelle sopracciglia corrugate e nella bocca semiaperta di Squalo non c'era delusione, solo sconcerto. E rabbia.  
-Che cosa?! Perché non potresti essere tu il Decimo? La maggioranza degli alleati è dalla tua parte!-.  
  
Xanxus serrò le mascelle. Sapeva che sarebbe stato liberatorio rivelargli la verità sul proprio conto: Squalo avrebbe smesso di rispettarlo per qualcosa che non possedeva e non avrebbe mai posseduto. Non sarebbe più tornato a tormentarlo parlando di "futuro" o a ciarlare di amenità di cui non gli importava un bel niente e lui sarebbe ritornato ad essere libero da qualsiasi legame, da qualsiasi peso.  
Bastava solo ammettere la sua vergogna.  
  


"Digli la verità, così ti abbandonerà anche lui. Non è questo che vuoi? Digli che il tuo sangue non vale niente, avanti".

  
Fece per aprire la bocca ma, con suo sommo disgusto, si rese conto che la sua gola era stretta in una morsa, la sua bocca si era fatta secca. La cosa era intollerabile: proprio lui, Xanxus, si stava lasciando turbare. Da che cosa, poi? Aveva forse paura di ciò che la feccia che aveva davanti avrebbe pensato? Impossibile: non avrebbe dovuto importargli niente del rispetto di Squalo.  
Eppure le parole giuste non volevano saperne di uscirgli di bocca.  
-Immagino che quello smidollato di mio padre non voglia uno come me a capo della sua Famiglia- mentì infine, odiandosi per ogni parola.  
  
-E la cosa ti sta bene così? Non ti ribellerai? Sei sangue del suo sangue, hai diritto a essere tu il suo successore!-.  
  
-NO che non mi sta bene! Ma cosa vuoi saperne tu?- sbottò, scoccandogli un'occhiataccia assassina. Poteva anche non avere il sangue dei Vongola, ma come si permetteva quel rifiuto di dirgli cosa fare e cosa pensare? Quella domanda lo fece infiammare di rabbia e con essa gli diede nuova energia. -Sei un ragazzetto esaltato che è spuntato dal nulla e si è permesso di proiettare i suoi sogni di gloria su di me. Credi che non abbia passato ogni istante a consumarmi di rabbia, da quando ho sentito che non mi vogliono come Boss?- digrignò i denti, la bocca deformata in una smorfia -Credi che non abbia passato ogni giorno a desiderare, a pianificare di mettere a ferro e fuoco ciò che mi separa dall'unica cosa che voglio? Ma i miei picciotti sono uomini scelti da mio padre, non posso fidarmi di loro, e gli alleati non avranno mai le palle di scatenare una guerra interna. Non posso fidarmi di nessuno, ma persino io non posso mettere in ginocchio i Vongola da solo-.  
  
Squalo aveva assistito alla scenata senza battere ciglio e, ancora senza battere ciglio, rispose. -Allora fallo, Xanxus. Anzi, facciamolo. Mettiamo a ferro e fuoco tutto-. Per la prima volta da quando Xanxus lo aveva conosciuto, il suo tono era basso, naturale. Non c'era alcuno sfoggio di ostentata sicurezza ma solo il suono deciso di una promessa.  
-Sarà anche vero che non so niente di te, ma dovrei essere cieco e sordo per non capire cosa vuoi. Se preferisci restare a consumarti di rancore perché il Nono non capisce la tua forza per me sta bene: è la tua vita che sprecherai, non la mia. Ma se vuoi diventare Decimo, io ti aiuterò-.  
  
Per qualche istante il figlio del Boss rimase senza parole, ammutolito ancora una volta dalla bruta onestà dello spadaccino. Poi scoppiò a ridere in una risata beffarda, che però suonò ben più vacua e nervosa di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
-Tu mi aiuterai? Cosa pensi di fare, feccia, sfidare a duello il resto dei Vongola?-.  
  
Squalo fece un'alzata di spalle, lasciandosi scivolare addosso il sarcasmo dell'altro.  
-Puoi essere forte quanto ti pare, ma lo hai detto tu stesso che non puoi piegare i Vongola da solo. Hai bisogno di gente fidata che ti aiuti a combattere e resti al tuo fianco-.  
  
-Se non mi fido dei miei picciotti perché dovrei fidarmi di te?-.  
  
-Hai motivi di dubitare della mia determinazione ad essere tuo alleato?- ribadì lo spadaccino, fissando i suoi occhi d'acciaio in quelli di sangue di Xanxus.  
  
Aveva motivi di dubitarne? Certo che ne aveva. Dopotutto non era riuscito a dirgli la verità e non dubitava che, in barba alle sue promesse, persino lui gli avrebbe voltato le spalle, se solo avesse saputo come stavano davvero le cose. Xanxus avvertì l'acuta consapevolezza che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima occasione per dirglielo e distruggere una volta per tutte quel legame nato su una bugia.  
-Che cosa puoi offrirmi? Non sei l'unico in grado di impugnare un'arma, da queste parti-.  
  
Le labbra dello spadaccino si piegarono in un sorrisetto malevolo.  
-Io un'idea ce l'avrei-.  
  
  
  


  
*   
  


  
  
Ottavio si fece avanti nella semi oscurità del salone, sottratto alla notte solo dalla luce danzante di un candelabro appeso al soffitto. Il secondo in comando dei Varia reggeva fra le mani un cuscino di velluto rosso, su cui erano incrociati un pugnale intarsiato con lo stemma dei Vongola e una doppia corda argentata.   
Due uomini in giacca e cravatta si fecero silenziosamente da parte per farlo passare, rompendo il cerchio di persone che occupava il centro della sala: uomini e donne, alcuni vestiti formali, in giacca e cravatta, altri con addosso la divisa di pelle dei Varia.  
  
All'interno di questo cerchio, Squalo Superbi lo stava aspettando. Non gli era mai piaciuto dover stare fermo e in silenzio e il suo nervosismo era palese nel modo in cui serrava le mascelle e scoccava occhiatacce alle persone che lo circondavano. Dal canto loro, tra i presenti c'era chi lo guardava con disapprovazione, forse non ritenendo degno della loro presenza un quattordicenne con dei modi da avanzo di strada. Nonostante ciò Squalo era riuscito a mantenersi immobile fino all'arrivo di Ottavio: si trovava lì per un motivo ben preciso, non era il momento di lasciarsi prendere dall'impazienza.  
  
Ottavio si fermò davanti a lui, porgendogli il cuscino di velluto. Squalo sapeva esattamente cosa fare, perché nei giorni precedenti aveva vissuto questa scena un sacco di volte, nella sua mente. Si scoprì l'avambraccio sinistro e afferrò il pugnale con la mano destra. Dopodiché, senza un attimo di esitazione, appoggiò la punta del pugnale contro la pelle pallida dell'avambraccio e si aprì un taglio, creando un solco di sangue dall'incavo del braccio fino a poco prima del polso.  
  
Quando Ottavio annuì Squalo ripose il coltello insanguinato sul cuscino e si voltò verso i presenti, incurante di chi lo guardava senza approvare. Allora allungò il braccio davanti a sé, lasciando che il sangue sgocciolasse dalla ferita sul marmo bianco e nero del pavimento, e recitò le parole che gli erano state insegnate:  
  
Io, Superbi Squalo, da questo momento prendo il posto di Tyr in qualità di Boss dei Varia. Come oggi verso il mio sangue di mia volontà, così giuro di versare il sangue di chi oserà minacciare la salvezza, l'onore e gli interessi della Famiglia Vongola. Possa io morire se dico il falso.  
  
Una volta che Squalo ebbe recitato il suo giuramento, Ottavio prese la corda d'argento e l'appuntò sulla spalla destra di Squalo. Da quel momento, con il passaggio della corda che un tempo era appuntata sulla giacca di Tyr, Squalo divenne ufficialmente il capo dei Varia. Tra la folla si levò un mormorio e da essa si fece avanti di un passo Don Timoteo, con il suo bastone stretto fra le mani. Improvvisamente la fiamma del Cielo divampò dal pomello, rischiarando i volti delle persone presenti nel cerchio.  
-Ti do il mio benvenuto nella Famiglia, Squalo, come uomo dei Vongola e come successore di Tyr. Che l'alleanza fra Vongola e Varia sia sempre salda e vantaggiosa per ognuno di noi-.  
  
L'attenzione all'interno del cerchio si spostò nuovamente dal Boss a Squalo: tutti si aspettavano che, in quanto nuovo capo dei Varia, avesse qualche parola da dire ai presenti. E così era.  
-Non ho dubbi che sarà così- rispose Squalo, chinando il capo in segno di assenso, -La Famiglia è stata generosa con me e io voglio ripagarla facendo la cosa migliore-. Fece una pausa in cui guardò i presenti, incontrando lo sguardo di una persona in particolare. Voleva dare un'impressione di calma e solennità, come la cerimonia avrebbe richiesto, ma non riuscì a impedire alle sue labbra di piegarsi in un sorrisetto. L'adrenalina gli scorreva nel sangue come se si stesse preparando a combattere.   -Per questo motivo- continuò, -ho deciso di rinunciare al titolo di Boss dei Varia in favore di qualcuno che reputo essere più adatto a questo ruolo. Vero, Boss?-.  
  
Xanxus uscì dal cerchio di persone, avanzando di qualche passo in direzione di Squalo e Ottavio. Non fece alcun tentativo di celare il suo divertimento. -Almeno qualche rifiuto sa stare al suo posto- disse, lanciando un'occhiata burbera allo spadaccino.  
  
Dal cerchio si levò un clamore di esclamazioni e voci sorprese su uno sfondo di bisbiglii concitati. -Cosa!? Xanxus!- esclamò Enrico. -Xanxus! Che cosa significa?- tuonò Timoteo. Improvvisamente le voci si spensero e il silenzio tornò nella sala. Tutti gli sguardi erano sul Nono e Xanxus.  
  
-Esattamente quello che sembra. Il Boss dei Varia sono io- disse Xanxus. Sollevò una mano a fare un cenno con un dito e Squalo si tolse la sua giacca, con l'insigne del capo, e la posò sulle spalle di Xanxus come un mantello. A giudicare dal suo sorrisetto tronfio mentre si metteva accanto a Xanxus, guardando il Nono con aria di sfida, lo spadaccino non sembrava affatto rammaricato di aver appena rinunciato al potere.  
  
Enrico fu l'unico che ebbe il coraggio di farsi avanti a protestare. -Non potete farlo! Credete di prendervi gioco di noi con questo stratagemma!?- ringhiò, furente in volto -Ottavio, sei il braccio destro di Tyr, di' qualcosa!-.  
  
Ottavio, che fino a quel momento era rimasto impassibile a osservare la situazione senza muovere un muscolo, si sistemò gli occhiali sul volto. - Veramente... possono- spiegò, -È previsto che il Boss possa cedere la sua carica a un'altra persona in qualunque momento, se lo ritiene necessario. È nelle regole-.  
  
-Le regole, certo! - sbottò Enrico e, rivolgendosi a suo padre e alle altre persone del cerchio, esclamò -Sono l'unico che non riconosce che questo è un inganno!?-.  
  
Timoteo si avvicinò a lui e gli posò una mano sulla spalla, intimandolo gentilmente di farlo parlare.  
-Xanxus... cosa dovrei pensare di tutto questo?- chiese, senza alzare la voce ma con un tono che tradiva il suo sgomento -Perché non mi hai mai detto che volevi essere il Boss dei Varia? Non c'era motivo di agire nell'ombra!-.  
  
Xanxus arricciò le labbra con sdegno. Se c'era qualcuno che non aveva il diritto di accusarlo di agire nell'ombra era proprio Timoteo, ma questo non poteva dirlo davanti a tutti. Non poteva dire che sapeva che il Nono stava pianificando in segreto di lasciare i Vongola a un bamboccio, il figlio di Iemitsu, piuttosto che lasciarlo a lui. -Non prendermi in giro, vecchio. Avresti mai dato i Varia all'unica persona che non ti obbedisce come una marionetta?-.  
  
-Ti sbagli, figlio mio. È chiaro che con il tuo carisma e le tue abilità in combattimento saresti stato un candidato eccellente per i Varia- obbiettò pazientemente il Nono -Ma non avrei mai immaginato che tu avessi interesse in questo posto, quando invece sei erede per diventare Decimo.  Sai che non si può essere Boss dei Varia e dei Vongola allo stesso tempo-.  
  
A Xanxus gli ci vollero tutte le energie possibili per contenere la rabbia dentro di sé e lasciare che il suo viso mantenesse un'espressione neutra mentre nel suo animo si scatenava l'inferno. Neanche stavolta! Neanche stavolta il vecchio aveva avuto il coraggio di dire la verità, il tutto pur di placarlo e mantenere la sua facciata di fronte agli alti ranghi dei Vongola. La sua doppiezza non gli era mai stata così chiara. Avrebbe voluto incendiare la stanza e con essa tutte le persone che vi stavano dentro, compreso se stesso, con le sue mani.  
  
Invece dovette inghiottire tutto e limitarsi a fare un'alzata di spalle.  
  
-Comandare i Varia sembra un'ottima opportunità per provare me stesso, non credi? Del resto sono stanco di girarmi i pollici mentre aspetto che tu ti decida a darmi quello che mi spetta- disse, e nonostante si sentisse morto dentro riuscì pure a fingere un sorriso beffardo da indirizzare a Enrico. -Oppure chissà, potrei anche decidere che questo è il mio posto ideale e di lasciare a te la rogna di essere a capo dei Vongola, Enrico!-.  
  
-E ti aspetti che io ti creda?- ribatté Enrico con stizza, per poi rivolgersi al Nono: -Padre, non gli permetterai di averla vinta, vero!? Se può prendersi i Varia senza che nessuno gli dica niente cosa altro pensi che non sarebbe in grado di fare? E che ne sarà dei tuoi sogni di riportare la mafia ai tempi di Giotto se lasci tutto questo potere in mano a un cane rabbioso?-.  
  
Xanxus provò quasi pena per lui. Enrico aveva pienamente ragione e il Nono avrebbe fatto bene a seguire il suo consiglio, ma lui sapeva che il vecchio non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di agire pubblicamente contro di lui. Enrico era stato il primo a vedere il marcio in lui, ad annusare il pericolo, ma suo padre non lo aveva ascoltato e se ne sarebbe pentito quando sarebbe stato ormai troppo tardi. Non erano forse entrambi, sia lui che Enrico, vittime della cecità e della debolezza di Timoteo?  
  
Scoppiò in una mezza risata. -Cane rabbioso? Chi di noi due lo sembra di più in questo momento, signori?- chiese Xanxus, rivolgendosi al resto dei Vongola come a un pubblico. Qualcuno in mezzo al cerchio rise debolmente con lui, nonostante la tensione palpabile. -Mi sembra che tu sia l'unico ad obiettare, o forse c'è qualcun altro che non mi vuole a capo dei Varia? Sentiamo-.  
  
Xanxus si guardò attorno, cercando lo sguardo del resto dei Vongola e dei Varia. Ci furono dei brusii, dei sussurri, degli scambi nervosi di occhiate, ma nessuno parlò. Se qualcuno era contrario aveva comunque troppo timore di Xanxus per dirglielo in faccia e se qualcuno invece approvava la sua presa di potere non osava ammetterlo di fronte al Nono.  
Sorrise compiaciuto. -Allora la scelta è tua, padre. Che cosa vuoi fare? Vuoi lasciarmi i Varia o vuoi punirmi per insubordinazione? Sei tu il boss-.  
  
Iemitsu e Massimo, che erano rimasti alle spalle del Nono, si scambiarono qualche parola sussurrata, dopodiché il Consigliere si avvicinò al Boss e si chinò a bisbigliargi qualcosa nell'orecchio.  
Timoteo strinse con le dita nodose il suo vecchio bastone. I suoi occhi addolorati non riconoscevano più quel bambino a cui aveva, anni fa, aveva aperto la sua casa e la sua famiglia. Poi il dolore lasciò spazio all'amarezza e alla delusione.  
-Xanxus, ho deciso di assecondare la tua scelta perché so che saresti l'uomo giusto per un ruolo così difficile- disse stancamente, -Tuttavia non posso scusare il modo in cui hai scavalcato la mia autorità, per cui non credere che d'ora in poi potrai fare quello che vuoi. I Varia hanno la loro autonomia, certo, ma ricordati che sono stato io a crearli e che in ultima analisi il loro capo deve rispondere a me. Per il momento però lascerò che questa cerimonia vada avanti-. Fece un cenno. -Ottavio, per favore, fai avere a Xanxus un coltello pulito, così che possa giurare fedeltà anche lui-.  
  
Ottavio annuì e si allontanò, lasciando da soli Xanxus e Squalo all'interno del cerchio.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per la serie: "A volte ritornano".  
> Buon compleanno, Boss! <3


End file.
